


Cosmic Love

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Angel is cocky as fuck, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I will add tags as I go along, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers is a gay mess, Kara is not Supergirl, Maggie Sawyer is total badass, Maggie is the superhero, Rare Pairings, Sam and Maggie are sisters, Slow Burn, SuperCop-Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Maggie Sawyer a.k.a Dark Angel is the new hero of National City. By day she is a kick-ass detective for NCPD, but at night she is out protecting the city from aliens and humans alike. She meets and falls for CatCo reporter Kara Danvers. Follow Maggie as she tries to navigate a new city, being a superhero, and falling in love with Kara.





	1. Kara Meets Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverLexieGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLexieGrey/gifts).



> Alright, so here I come with another story for Kara/Maggie. This story is a prompt from a friend of mine that found out that I wrote fic. So, I decided to do this little ditty for her. 
> 
> Prompt: What if instead of Kara being the superhero of National City it was Maggie. Maggie meets Kara as Dark Angel at first, and then as the detective, she is. Maggie and Kara end up falling for each other and Maggie eventually reveals that she is Dark Angel. You can decide what happens after that, but let there be action, romance, angst and a happy ending.

It was a beautiful and sunny day in National City, a day that would have been normal if Senator Crane was not giving a speech at the National City Waterfront. Kara was standing front and center with the press people, with James standing to her right poised to take pictures. Cat Grant has been on their asses about producing lackluster content for CatCo Magazine, so this was how they were spending their afternoon. Kara shouldn’t complain because this is what she worked her ass off to achieve, and with James by her side, it made being out in the field fun sometimes.

The senator came out to the podium, and the crowd erupted in thunderous applause. Kara didn’t understand why she was so popular, especially given her stances on aliens as a whole. She wondered why the senator couldn’t be like the president; she was very badass in regards to aliens.

Kara was trying to record everything the senator was saying, but the woman kept droning on and on. She knew that she was going to have to weed through her speech to find material that would be useful for her article. Senator Crane was finished with her speech and opened the gates for reporters to ask questions.

Kara raised her hand and was surprised when she was picked to ask the first question, “I’m Kara Danvers reporter for CatCo Magazine. Why are you taking such a hard stance on aliens? They are not here to take anything from us; they are here to seek refuge from possible persecution from their home planets.” She asked her question.

“That is a great question, young lady.” Senator Crane started to answer the question but stopped when a big alien creature stormed the stage and made a beeline for the senator. Chaos ensued, and people were running trying to get out of the way of fire. The FBI made a move to get the senator out of there as quickly as possible. Kara herself was one of the ones that were running and got knocked down in the fray. The alien advanced on Kara who was scrambling to get up, but before she could become alien food, she felt herself being flown out of the line of fire.

Kara opened her eyes and saw that she was being carried bridal style by Dark Angel, “Dark Angel?” She asked perplexed as to why she was being saved when there were so many others.

“I saw a damsel in distress, and I came to rescue her.” Dark Angel replied cockily.

Kara rolled her eyes, “I am not a damsel, and I can handle myself.” She sassed back, just because she is a woman doesn’t mean that she isn’t capable of taking care of herself.

Dark Angel scoffed, “You could be polite and say thank you at least.” She replied.

“Thank you,” Kara told the masked hero as she was placed down on the ground safely.

Dark Angel nodded and flew off to handle the alien that had been wreaking havoc on the area. Kara was placed on a cot and being looked over by the paramedics to see if she suffered from any injuries.

“I’m fine. A few scrapes and bruises, but I’ll live.” Kara answered their questions.

Less than twenty minutes later Kara saw Dark Angel standing in front of her, “Are you done saving the city?” She asked the superhero. Kara’s phone was going off in the background, but she chose to ignore it.

Dark Angel nodded, “I am. I wanted to make sure that you were okay.” She replied before using her x-ray vision to check Kara over for any internal injuries, “I see no injuries or breaks. You’re good to go.” She smiled charmingly.

Kara giggled, “Do you do this for all the ladies?” She asked bashfully.

“Only the ones that I find beautiful. And you are insanely beautiful.” Dark Angel replied smoothly.

Kara couldn’t contain her blush; Dark Angel was standing in front of her checking her out, and flirting with her. This could not be real life right now, “Th-thanks.” She stuttered.

“Really, Dark Angel? Out of all the women in National City, you decide to hit on my sister!” Alex’s voice came through Dark Angel’s comms.

Dark Angel chuckled, “I can’t help it if she’s beautiful.” She replied.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Are you talking to yourself?” She asked confused as to who the superhero was talking to when no one else but herself was around.

“Something like that. I spent way too much time here; it was nice talking to you, Kara Danvers. I hope to see you again soon.” Dark Angel flew away.

Kara was shocked as to how the superhero knew her name and watched in awe as blue and black streaked across the sky. Kara was free to go, and she hopped off the gurney as James was limping over to her.

“Kara are you okay? I saw Dark Angel over here.” James asked his friend. When he saw Dark Angel swoop in and take Kara, he knew that something had to be wrong.

“Yeah…yeah, I’m fine. Dark Angel saved the day. What about you are you okay?” Kara asked her friend.

James smiled, “I’m okay. Let’s get you back to the office and then home.” He put his arm around Kara.

“Sir we’re going to need to take a look at your ankle.” The paramedic told James.

James shook his head, “I’m fine, just a little sprain that’s all.” He tried to play it off.

“James Olsen! Now is not the time to play macho man. Let the paramedics do their job.” Kara chastised him.

James put his hands up not one to argue with Kara, “Alright, alright.” He agreed and sat down on the gurney.

Kara’s phone started buzzing with text messages from Alex asking if she was okay. Kara text back immediately and told her that she was okay and that Dark Angel had saved her. Another text came in from Alex letting her know that Sam’s sister Maggie was joining them for dinner tonight. Kara knew that Sam had a sister, but she was living in Metropolis. She sent a text back to Alex letting her know she would be there.

“Alright Mr. Olsen, it looks like you have a sprain.” The paramedic told James, “We are going to get you to the hospital so you can get looked at.”

James was not happy, but he complied, “You know best. Are you going to be alright, Kara?” He asked.

Kara nodded, “I’m going to be okay. I drove, remember?” She hugged her friend before he was lifted into the ambulance. She watched as the vehicle drove out of sight and she made her way to the parking area and to her car. The events of the day were still fresh in her mind, but the one thought she chose to focus on was Dark Angel coming in kicking ass, and saving her. What caught Kara off guard was the fact that the superhero was openly flirting with her, and she did nothing.

Kara drove home replaying the situation with Dark Angel over in her head. The superhero saved her out of all the other people there and then focused on her specifically after she kicked Martian ass. The moment felt so surreal, and Kara had to pinch herself to make sure this was real life. Dark Angel saving her is a play out of Superman’s handbook when it comes to Lois Lane. But she was not Lois Lane; she is Kara Danvers and nothing like the other woman. Kara rushed into her apartment and changed into something a little more casual. She had fifteen minutes before she had to be at Alex and Sam’s for dinner. Kara changed into a pair of jeans, and her black and white plaid button-down shirt. She pulled her hair back in a sleek ponytail and finished the outfit off with a pair of black and white Chuck Taylors. Kara was satisfied with her look, and she left her apartment.

It didn’t take her long to get to Alex’s and Sam’s house, and she pulled her car behind Sam’s since someone else’s was parked beside Sam’s car. Kara killed the ignition and got out of the car and locked it behind her. The neighborhood was relatively safe, and Kara knew that nothing would happen to her car, but she wanted to be cautious. Kara made her way up the driveway, up the walkway, and to the porch. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

Kara saw the door opened, but saw that it wasn’t Alex or Sam, but it was another woman with brunette hair, sparkling brown eyes, and a smile that could melt butter.

“Hi, you must be Kara. I’m Maggie, Sam’s sister.” Maggie introduced herself.

Kara forgot how to words that quick, “I’m Kara. It’s nice to meet you, Maggie.” She finally found the words.

Maggie opened the door further, “Come on in dinner is almost ready.”

Kara entered the house and hung her purse up on the coat rack, “I guess I came right on time then.” She could kick herself.

“I guess you did.” Maggie found herself able to form coherent sentences around Kara.

Alex came around the corner, “I’m glad that you are here, Kara. I see that you have already met Maggie.”

Kara nodded, “Yeah. She answered the door, so of course, I met her. How can I not meet her if she didn’t open the door?” She babbled unable to stop the word salad from coming.

“Kara, it’s okay. Dinner is ready. Maggie if you could help Sam while I talk to my sister?” Alex asked the other woman.

Maggie blushed, “Yeah.” She replied before disappearing. Maggie thought Kara was even more beautiful now than when she saw her earlier.

Alex went over to Kara, “Are you alright? I saw what happened today?” She looked Kara over to see if there were marks or bruises.

Kara shook her head, “I’m fine, Alex. I promise. Why didn’t you tell me that Sam’s sister was beautiful? I made a complete idiot of myself.” She could kick herself for being so awkward.

Alex chuckled, “I wanted you to see for yourself. You made an idiot of yourself, but you’re a cute idiot.” She teased her sister, “I’ll tell you a little secret, Maggie is the same way, but don’t tell her I told you that.” She wanted to reassure her sister. Alex had been a gay disaster at one point in time, but it was Kara who was a complete disaster.

“Thanks a lot for the pep talk, Alex,” Kara grumbled as they made their way to the kitchen.

“Hey, Kara.” Sam greeted her.

Kara gave her a warm smile and a slight wave, “Hey, Sam.” She looked everywhere but at Maggie.

“Sit down and tell me all about your day. I heard you got rescued by Dark Angel today.” Sam started the conversation. She wanted to know all of the details from Kara's perspective.

Kara sat down, “Yeah, it was no big deal, to be honest. I’m probably one of many that she saved.” She tried to downplay the situation when it was a big fucking deal. She was saved by National City's newest hero.

“I’m sure you are, but being saved by Dark Angel is an honor.” Alex joked. She herself had been rescued by Dark Angel a time or two.

“Yeah, if your name is Lois Lane, which my name is not,” Kara stated plainly.

Maggie frowned, “Do you have something against, Dark Angel?” She asked feeling a little slighted. Kara gave a slight inclination that she may not like Dark Angel, but for the most part, Kara seemed cool with her.

“No, not at all. Dark Angel is a little too cocky, but I guess that’s part of who she is. I’ve seen her, but never met her up close and personal” Kara did not want to offend the new person.

Sam snickered, “Wow, someone who doesn’t worship the ground that Dark Angel walks on, that’s refreshing.” She sent a sly glance to Maggie.

“Dark Angel is badass, don’t get me wrong, and it was nice being saved by her. I was a little put out because I was being saved. It hurt my ego a little bit.” Kara trailed off.

“You were being moved out of harm’s way. If she wasn’t there, I’m sure you would have been trampled on. That Martian was really close to you.” Maggie defended Dark Angel’s, well her actions.

Kara frowned, “How do you know? Were you there?” She asked.

“Maggie is a detective for the NCPD Science Division,” Sam answered quickly.

Kara turned her attention back to Maggie, “So you’re the new detective that Cat Grant can't stop mentioning. You worked with Superman, right?” She asked the other woman.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, that would be me.” She found herself relaxing after the change of topic.

“That’s cool,” Kara replied nonchalantly, but inside she was freaking the fuck out.

Dinner was served, and the conversation shifted towards Sam’s day, and Alex’s day. Kara listened as her sister and Sam went on about their day while sending subtle glances in Maggie’s direction. She couldn’t get over how beautiful and so modest she was there was no way she could be single.

“Are you paying attention, Kara?” Alex snapped at her sister.

Kara shook her head, “Um, what? Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“I said do you want to stay for movie night?” Alex asked in an annoyed tone.

“Oh, yeah. I would like that.” She answered offhandedly.

Kara watched as Sam and Alex cleaned off the table leaving her and Maggie alone. An awkward silence fell over the room. Kara didn’t know what to say, and Maggie was looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

“How long have you lived in National City?” Kara decided to bite the bullet and ask the first question.

Maggie was thankful that Kara asked the first question, “I’ve been here for about three weeks now, give or take. I’m still learning the city.” She offered up her answer.

Kara played with her napkin, “Do you have any friends here? I mean other than your sister and Alex?” She asked another question.

“Not really. I tend to keep to myself at times.” Maggie gave Kara a half-truth. She couldn’t come out and tell her that she keeps the city safe from danger.

Kara nodded trying to find the nerve to make a suggestion to Maggie, “If you would like…I can take some time and show you around. You can never have more than one friend.” She rushed out while she had the courage.

Maggie smiled, “I would like that, Kara. Do you think I could have your number? You know for getting together purposes.” She tried not to be overeager.

“Yeah, of course.” She gave Maggie her number and her phone vibrated in her pocket. Kara pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was an unknown number, “Got it. I’ll add you to my contacts. You can text me any time you are free.”

Maggie put her phone down on the table, “I will take you up on that offer, Kara. You can text me too. I may not get back to you that quickly, but I won’t leave you hanging.”

Sam came out of the kitchen, “Maggie, I forgot to get dessert. Do you think that you can go to the place that I love to get the flan?” She asked her sister.

“Yeah, I can get it.” Maggie got up, “It was nice meeting you, Kara.” She told Kara before running out the door.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “You must really want the flan. She ran out of here like something was on fire.” She quipped.

Alex laughed nervously, “The place doesn’t stay open long, and she needs to get there before it closes. We should get started with the movies.” She suggested.

Kara got up from the table, “Shouldn’t we wait for Maggie to get back?” She asked about the other woman.

“Maggie is the type not to want things put on hold because of her. We can put on a regular movie now, and then watch the main movie when she returns.” Sam answered as she walked into the living room.

Kara didn’t question since Sam knew Maggie better than anyone. She settled in on one of the couches and watched the movie that Sam and Alex picked, of course, they had to choose The Avengers Infinity War. Kara was partial to DC than Marvel, but she would suck it up for her sister. The movie was halfway over when Kara saw Maggie enter the living room with a box.

“Sorry, I’m late. The place was just about to close when I got there. Luckily, they liked me and was able to make a flan especially for me.” Maggie smiled and took the box to the kitchen. In reality, she flew to Mexico to get authentic flan.

Kara watched Maggie leave the room, and her eyes may not have gone straight to Maggie’s ass. The jeans that Maggie had on accentuated her ass in such a glorious way. Kara felt a pillow being thrown at her and a text message followed. She glared at Alex and pulled out her phone and read the text Alex sent, _‘Quit looking at Maggie’s ass you perv!’_ Kara felt like she was a kid with her hand caught in a cookie jar. She texts Alex back, _‘I can’t help it. Have you seen Maggie’s ass in those jeans?’_

Kara read Alex’s text back, _‘I don’t spend time looking at my girlfriend’s sister’s ass.’_ She rolled her eyes, and her phone chimed again, this time it was a message from Sam, _‘Stop looking at my sister’s ass.’_ Kara could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, and she was sure that she was just as red as Sam’s couch.

Kara watched as Maggie came back into the living room and sat down beside her. She felt like she was going to explode on the spot.

“Did I miss something?” Maggie asked as she observed the people in the room. Alex and Sam looked smug as hell, and Kara looked as red as the couch.

Alex smirked, “Kara is a little embarrassed about her lady boner for Black Widow.”

“I—I—I do not have a lady boner for Black Widow.” Kara tried to deny what her sister was saying.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “I think Black Widow is hot, she’s no Wonder Woman, but she is hot nonetheless. Then again, I have a preference for blondes.” She decided to have a little bit of fun with Kara.

Kara felt like she couldn’t breathe, “I gotta gay, I mean I gotta go. Thank you for having me.” She rushed out of the living room and grabbed her purse before running out of the house like the devil was on her heels. On her drive home she couldn’t help but think about how much of a spazz she was in front of Maggie, and now she wouldn’t want to hang out with her.

When Kara got home she realized that she had a text from Maggie, _‘I hope you didn’t leave on my account. Wanna go out for coffee sometime?’_

Kara squealed and danced around her apartment in glee, _‘I would love to.’_ She typed back quickly before putting her phone on the charge. Maggie had asked her out for coffee, and Kara counted that as a win in her book.


	2. We Need To Quit Meeting Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has another run-in with Dark Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you to everyone who decided to give this story a read. It means a lot.
> 
> Also, ForeverLexieGrey: Your reaction is just what I was going for, glad you liked it.

Kara was in James office the next morning to check on him. He had a sprain and was on crutches, but she didn’t understand why he was at work after being injured. Then again when you have Cat Grant for your boss, you come to work through hell or high water if you valued your job. She sat in front of his desk as he was finishing the layout to go with her article, or what was left of her article.

“How did dinner go last night with Alex and Sam?” James asked as he was tapping away on his keyboard.

Kara couldn’t wait to tell James all about her dinner with Alex, Sam, and Maggie, “Dinner went fine. I met Sam’s sister, Maggie. She just moved here from Metropolis, and she works for NCPD Science Division. Have you heard of her?” She asked her friend.

James nodded, “Yeah, she was a detective for MCU, and reluctantly worked with Superman. She’s pretty badass, and beautiful. Lois nicknamed her ‘Angel with a Shotgun.’” He chuckled, “How did your meeting with Miss. Sawyer go?” He asked.

Kara sighed, “It went okay for the most part. She had to leave to get dessert since Sam had forgotten. I may or may not have inadvertently looked at her ass when Maggie returned. Alex called me out on it, and so did Sam. I left after Maggie sat down beside me.” She groaned.

James laughed a full belly laugh, “I love you, Kara. You are attracted to Maggie, aren’t you?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t call it attracted. I think Maggie is beautiful and would like to get to know her, but the way I left last night. She may think I am a total spaz and will never talk to me.” Kara said in a self-deprecating tone.

James stopped what he was doing and looked at Kara, “You are an amazing woman, Kara and if Maggie can’t see that, then the fault lies within her. Did you at least get her number?” He asked.

Kara nodded, “We exchanged numbers over dinner last night. She could use a few friends here in National City.” She replied with a smile.

“Let me guess…one of those friends will be you?” James asked knowingly.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. I could use another female friend that isn’t Sam, Lucy or my sister.”

“I can understand that,” James replied.

“Keir-ah! Keir-ah! Get in my office right now!” Cat Grant’s voice sounded across the room.

Kara got up, “She does not sound happy. Keep working, and I’ll check on you later.” She rushed out James office and into Cat’s. “You called for me, Miss. Grant?” She tried not to fidget while standing in front of Cat’s desk.

Cat threw a file on her desk, “What is this article? I asked you to get some good sound bites of the Senator and piece together a nice article; my dog can write a more coherent article than you. Care to explain yourself?” She eyed Kara critically.

“I—I couldn’t write the article the way I wanted because our lives were in danger. I was more concerned about my life, then making sure that I had an article ready to go for print, Miss. Grant.” Kara explained why her article was not her best.

Cat stood up, “That’s the excuse you are going with right now. The story does not stop because your life is in danger, Keir-ah. If you weren’t too busy playing a damsel in distress to Dark Angel’s superhero, then you could have made a decent article. Now, I can’t even run it in the next magazine, because of you and your incompetence.” She crossed her arms, all of her hard work was going down the drain.

“I’m sorry Miss. Grant.” Kara apologized.

Cat rolled her eyes, “Save your apologies, Kier-ah. When I promoted you from my assistant to reporter, I expected greatness from you. You are my protégé Keir-ah, and if you don’t look good, then I don’t look good.” She as infuriated at how her supposedly ‘Ace Reporter’ is slacking in the reporting part.

 Kara didn't have a chance to reply when Dark Angel flew onto Cat’s office balcony, throwing her for a surprise. She didn’t know where Dark Angel came from, but she was thankful for the distraction.

“Well if it isn’t National City’s newest hero dressed in blue, black, and white. Could your colors be anymore drab? Shouldn’t you be out saving cats from trees or little old ladies who can’t cross the street?” Cat greeted the person who was interrupting her well-crafted insults.

Dark Angel entered the office ignoring Cat’s barbs, “I came to check on James Olsen, he was injured yesterday in the attack. I heard you in here berating Kara for her lack of an article. If you care more about an article than your employee’s wellbeing, then that says a lot about your character, Miss. Grant. James Olsen and Miss. Danvers here lives were in danger. I believe that is more important than getting your publication out on time. I knew Cat Grant was cutthroat, but I didn’t think she was heartless. Good day, Kara.” She flies out of the window and to the roof. Dark Angel did not like Kara getting fussed at for something that was not her fault. She knew that she was going to have an irate Kara coming for her head, but she was only trying to protect her.

Kara stood rooted in her spot as she watched Dark Angel fly away. She was speechless but also pissed that the superhero would come in and defend her like that.

“Kier-ah, get out of my office, now!” Cat said through gritted teeth.

Kara sped walk out of Cat’s office and made a beeline to the elevators she was livid that the superhero would step in on her behalf. She could have handled it herself, and now, Cat will probably have her head for something Dark Angel did. The elevator doors opened, and Kara stepped inside. She pressed the button for the roof and pressed the button to close the doors behind her. Kara was going to give the superhero a piece of her mind, saving her from danger is okay, but stepping in with her boss was not okay. The elevator doors opened, and Kara stepped out on the roof. Just as she imagined, Dark Angel was standing on the roof, but instead of being the confident and cocky superhero in Cat’s office she was standing with her hands in front of her as if Dark Angel was nervous.

Kara sighed and approached the superhero, “What was that inside of Cat’s office? You can’t come into her office and tell her off, then leave. This is my job and my livelihood.” She stated in a cautious tone, “Also, you know James Olsen?”

Dark Angel met Kara where she was her hands still clasped in front of her, “I wanted to check on James to make sure he was alright. I also wanted to check on you too. I know I jostled you yesterday when trying to get you to safety. I wanted to make sure that you were not hurt.” The superhero explained her actions to Kara. She hoped that the explanation would keep Kara from being upset with her. The thought of Kara getting yelled at for something that was not her fault did not sit well with her, and she wanted to try and help in any way she could.

Kara felt her anger melt away at the sincerity in Dark Angel’s voice, “Thank you for checking up on me. I am fine no bumps, bruises or scrapes. You were very gentle with me, albeit a little cocky.” She found herself touched by Dark Angel’s gesture of checking up on her. There was something familiar about the superhero, but she couldn’t figure out why.

Dark Angel felt bashful all of a sudden, “A little cockiness goes a long way. Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?” She thought following up with a compliment would help to smooth things over.

Kara felt the heat rising in her cheeks, “I’ve heard my friends and family tell me that I have a beautiful smile, but coming from you is different.” She replied honestly and felt very flattered that Dark Angel was flirting with her on the roof of CatCo.

“I’m not one to just say things. I mean what I say, Kara.” Dark Angel gives Kara a charming smile hoping that it would change Kara’s opinion about her. She listened to what Kara had said at the table yesterday and wanted to make sure she toned down her level of cockiness, especially where the beauty in front of her was concerned.

Kara was impressed at how much of a turnaround this was from yesterday’s interactions. The more she talked to Dark Angel, the more she found herself being charmed by the superhero, “You are quite the charmer, Dark Angel. I really should get back downstairs before Cat decides to fire me. Thank you for stepping in this afternoon. You never did answer my question as to how you know James?” Kara asked her question that Dark Angel all but ignored.

Sirens were blaring in the distance which gave Dark Angel a reason not to answer, “Looks like duty calls. I’ll see you around, Kara.” She smirked and flew off the building.

Kara watched as Dark Angel departed with a smile on her face she couldn’t believe her luck. She made her way to the elevator and went back downstairs. Kara knew that she was probably going to have a pissed off Cat Grant on her hands. She stepped out of the elevator and went to her desk and sighed in relief as she saw that her boss was not in her office.

Her phone started buzzing on her desk as soon as she sat down Kara picked up her phone and saw that Maggie was calling her. She thought about ignoring the call, but then that would be rude since she talked about them being friends. Kara picked up the phone, “Hey, Maggie. I wasn’t expecting you to call so soon.” She tried not to sound nervous.

There was a moment of silence before Maggie answered, “I did ask you out for coffee. I had some free time right now, and wanted to know if you wanted to grab some lunch.” She replied in a way that wouldn’t betray how nervous she was. Maggie was worried that she had done something wrong with the way Kara hauled ass out of the house.

“Uh, yeah. It’s actually my lunch time now. Do you want to meet at Noonan’s?” Kara asked trying to keep her freak out to a minimum. She must not have been that much of a spaz for Maggie to contact her.

“I know the place; it’s right around the corner from the precinct. I’ll meet you there in five.” Maggie had told Kara before she lost the nerve.

Kara laughed nervously, “I’ll be there in five. I’ll see you soon.” She hung up the phone and went straight to James office, “She asked me out to lunch.” She blurted out as soon as she entered.

“Who did what now?” James asked as he watched Kara barge into his office.

Kara was freaking out, “Maggie just called me and asked me out to lunch. A few minutes ago. What even?” She squealed as she looked at James, “First Dark Angel comes and defends my honor to Cat, and now Maggie is inviting me to lunch. What is my life?! It’s weird right?” She couldn’t believe what was happening right now.

“Calm down, Kara and breathe. It’s obvious that you made quite the impression on Maggie last night. I told you that you were not a spaz as you called yourself. I heard about Dark Angel giving Cat a good dressing down. I would have loved to been there. So, what is the deal with you and Dark Angel?” James decided to find out what was going on with Kara and Dark Angel. When she came to visit him, she did mention Kara.

“Nothing. How do you know Dark Angel? You must be pretty chummy to have her come and visit you?” Kara decided to ask him since Dark Angel had to save the city.

James stopped laughing, “I met her through the big guy. We’ve been friends ever since if Superman isn’t there to save my ass, then she was there.” He admitted how he knew Dark Angel.

“You and your superhero fetish. What does Winn have to say about this?” Kara teased.

James rolled his eyes, “He is a bigger fanboy than I am. Don’t you have to meet a certain detective for lunch?”

Kara looked at her watch, “Shit! I was supposed to meet her five minutes ago. I gotta go.” She swore and made her way out of CatCo. Kara made her way to Noonan’s and stepped inside she looked around for Maggie and saw her sitting at a table in the corner. Kara smoothed down her dress and picked away at the invisible lint and made her way over to the table.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” Kara greeted the detective.

Maggie gave Kara a dimpled smile, “No, you didn’t. I just got here myself. So, you are right on time. Please sit down.” She pointed to the chair across from her.

Kara smiled politely and pulled her chair out and sat down, “I wasn’t expecting you to call me so soon.” She started the conversation with something kind of light.

“I figured why wait until later to call and ask you out. I would have asked you out last night, but you hauled ass after I got back. Did something happen while I was gone?” Maggie decided to find out why Kara left so suddenly after her return. She was a little put off by Kara’s exit especially when they were getting along so well.

Kara cleared her throat, “Nothing happened last night. Alex was obnoxious, and it was weird.” She tried to keep her answer vague, yet simple.

“I kind of figured that. You were as red as Sam’s couch when I sat down. I thought it was me at first, but after you left Alex told me that you didn’t feel comfortable getting all hot and bothered by Black Widow around me.” Maggie told Kara what Alex had told her about Kara. She didn’t buy it, but she went with it anyway.

Kara was getting flustered, “Yeah.” She picked up the menu even though she already knew that she was going to get.

“Do you have a thing for superheroes, Kara?” Maggie decided to have a little fun with Kara.

Kara laughed nervously, “No. No, I do not have a thing for superheroes. I think they are doing an amazing job. Yes, the ones in the Avengers are fictional, but you know.” She didn’t know why she was letting Maggie get to her.

Maggie chuckled, “You did get pretty up close and personal with Dark Angel yesterday. You may have been put off by her cockiness, but you can’t tell me that you didn’t like being in her arms.” She was having too much fun making Kara Squirm in her seat. Maggie found it enchanting and made Kara that much more beautiful.

Kara blushed profusely, “I liked being in her arms, but the cockiness was a little bit much. I may have been rushed to judge her quickly. She is not as cocky as I thought she was yesterday.” She couldn’t stop the words from flowing.

“Wait? You saw Dark Angel?” Maggie asked feigning shock, “Are you okay? Did something happen?” She asked playing the part of concerned detective and friend.

Kara shook her head, “Nothing happened. She came to visit James and then she heard Cat laying into me for the lack of my article. Dark Angel came flying in and ripped Cat a new one, which was impressive. I found Dark Angel on the roof, we talked, and she had to save the day. She toned down the cockiness, but a little cockiness is okay.” She summed up her meeting with Dark Angel.

Maggie noticed that Kara left out the part about the slight flirting, but she was going to let that go, for now, “So, Dark Angel made a better impression this time around?” She wanted to know Kara’s opinion of Dark Angel.

Kara grinned, “Dark Angel did. Despite her cockiness, she is chivalrous as well. I’m still surprised that she would defend and check on me. I’m just me.” She still couldn’t believe that happened.

“Maybe, there is something about just you that captivates her, but what do I know? So tell me some things about you, Kara Danvers? I know you are a reporter for CatCo, and you are Alex’s little sister. I’m sure there is more to know about you.” Maggie wanted to shift the conversation from Dark Angel to about Kara. The last thing she wanted to do was have Kara be suspicious of her.

“You want to know about me? How keen? There isn’t much to tell about me. I am a reporter for CatCo, recently promoted. Alex is my older sister and a pain in my ass, but I love her. I love watching old movies, and my favorite movie is 'The Wizard of Oz.' I also had a cat named Streaky.” Kara listed off the basics about herself.

Maggie smiled, “Simple. I like it. I guess it’s my turn to tell you a little bit about me. I’m a detective, and Sam is my sister. We have different last names, but I blame our parents for that. I like playing pool even though I suck. I’m a vegetarian, and I love bonsai trees. That is Maggie Sawyer in a nutshell.” She made a shrugging motion with her shoulders. Maggie became a pro at keeping her alter ego plain.

The waitress came and took their orders and refilling the water glasses, before leaving the two women alone again. Kara was still a little on the nervous side, but she was going to try and ignore the feeling and concentrate on having lunch with Maggie.

“It’s my pleasure to meet Maggie Sawyer. So, why did you decide to come to National City? Metropolis sounds like a better option.” Kara decided to find out more about Maggie and her life before National City. She is a reporter after all, and she has to have the facts.

Maggie played with her straw, “Sam was here, and I wanted to be here with her. Plus, it gave me a chance to know the woman who has captured her heart. And now, I’ve met her sister.” She finished with a smile.

Kara was so entranced by Maggie that she accidentally knocked her glass of water over, “Toaster Strudels!” She felt so embarrassed and tried to clean up the water with napkins on the table, “I’m sorry. I’m not usually this clumsy.” Kara apologized for her reflexive action.

Maggie laughed, “It’s alright, Kara. I have accidents too, you’re only human, and it happens.” She signaled for the waitress to come over.

The table was cleaned off, and Kara still felt embarrassed by what happened. She knew that Maggie would not want to have anything else to do with her. Kara ran away last night, and today she spilled water all over the table. Alex would call her a gay disaster if she were here to see her now.

“Yeah.” Kara laughed again looking around the restaurant.

The server finally brought out their food and Kara was happy for the distraction. Today had been one disaster after another. First Cat, then Dark Angel, and now she is a complete and total klutz in front of Maggie, the hot detective that she just met.

“How’s your food?” Maggie asked trying to make conversation. Kara seemed more focused on her food than her. She understands that Kara feels embarrassed, but she didn’t think any less of the other woman.

“It’s good. Noonan’s have some delicious food, but their sticky buns are the best. I don’t know if they are vegan though.” Kara replied.

Maggie laughed, “I’ll take your word for it, but I can also ask. So when you are not writing articles, and watching old movies do you hang out with your friends?” She decided to find out more about Kara.

Kara stopped eating, “I do, we get together at least twice a week for game night, movie night, and pizza night. We actually have a game night tonight. You should come over and hang with us. It will give you the chance to meet the rest of the gang. You already know James, Sam, and Alex. You can meet Winn, Lucy, and Vasquez.” She suggested as a way to spend more time with Maggie, and have her friends feel her out.

“I would like that, being new to the city hasn’t done wonders for my social life.” Maggie accepted Kara's invitation. She knew all of Kara’s friends, but she could play along if it meant spending more time with Kara.

Kara bit her lip, “You’ll have a social life in no time. My friends are pretty awesome; they are FBI agents, so they will be just your style.” She gave Maggie their cover story because she could not come out and say that they work for a secret military alien black ops team.

Maggie knew Kara was lying, but she knew it was maliciously. Kara did it to protect her friend’s nature of their job, “I’m sure we will get along just fine. I want you to say thank you, for joining me for lunch. I honestly didn’t think you would join me.”

“I would have had lunch with you, Maggie. Lunch is much better than coffee, and with lunch, we could have so much more to talk about, so it’s a win-win for both of us.” Kara answered before going back to her food.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Maggie’s phone started to ring much to her annoyance, “Sawyer. Let me finish up here, and I’ll be on my way.” She hung up her phone and looked at Kara, “Sorry, bank robbery in progress duty calls. Text me your address, and I’ll see you tonight.” She left some money on the table and rushed out of the restaurant.

Kara sat there looking dumbfounded and knew that Maggie’s job was going to be a real nuisance. She wondered how Sam deals with the sudden departures when Alex has to go and handle DEO business. Kara looked at her watch and saw that her lunch break was almost over. The server came over and gave Kara the check, which Kara gladly paid and gave the server a tip. She rushed out of Noonan’s, and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Kara pulled it out and saw a message from Maggie, _‘I enjoyed having lunch with you. Would you like to go to the aquarium with me?’_

Kara smiled and replied, _‘I’d love to go to the aquarium with you.’_ She ran into CatCo the last thing she wanted was to hear Cat’s mouth about how long she took for lunch. Kara was overjoyed that her clumsiness did not scare Maggie off, there may be hope for her yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Dark Angel meet again, and she gives Cat a good dressing down. Also, Maggie and Kara have lunch.
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	3. Kara The Gay Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara introduces Maggie to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is showing their support for this story it really means a lot to me. I'm glad that people are finding the story enjoyable.
> 
> ForeverLexieGrey: You owe me a dragon fruit mango refresher from Starbucks...just sayin'

Kara was in the kitchen getting the snacks together for tonight’s game night. James and Winn brought the drinks, Vasquez and Lucy brought additional snacks, and Sam and Alex purchased the food. Maggie had text Kara asking her what to bring, and Kara told her to bring tequila for the margarita’s and for Never Have I Ever. Kara was surprised that Maggie had agreed to come to game night that meant she made quite the impression on the detective, despite being a nervous wreck. She told Alex about it, and she couldn’t help but laugh and called her a useless lesbian. Kara had just finished putting the popcorn in the bowl when she heard a knock at the door.

“Hey, Lucy. Can you get the door for me?” Kara called out to her friend.

“Kara! The hot detective that you have a lady boner for is here.” Lucy called out to Kara as she exited the kitchen.

Kara dropped the bowl of popcorn all over the floor, “Crap!” She sent a death glare in Lucy’s direction. The other woman just smiled.

“Gay disaster.” Alex coughed loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Come on in. You have to forgive Kara she does not know how to act in the presence of a beautiful woman.” Lucy continued she was having fun at Kara’s expense.

Maggie blushed and handed Lucy the bottle of tequila, “I find it cute.” She told Lucy politely before she went over and helped Kara, “Hey, Kara.”

Kara was picking up the popcorn, “Hey, Maggie. Thanks for coming. You are getting an introduction to how we operate on game night.” She explained.

“I’m okay with that. As long as I get to spend time with you, then that makes it so much better.” She replied before picking up the dustpan for Kara to sweep the popcorn up.

Kara blushed, “Thank you.” She took the dustpan from Maggie and put the wasted popcorn in the trash. Kara would have to make some more eventually, but everyone could have chips for now.

Once the mess was cleaned up Kara took Maggie into the living room to introduce her to everyone, “Everyone this is Maggie. Maggie this is everyone. You already know Sam.” She introduced the other woman to her friends.

“Welcome to the family, Maggie.” Vasquez piped up.

Maggie smiled, “Thanks.” She realized that she was among people who knew her identity. Maggie hoped that no one would say anything that would give her secret away. She wasn’t trying to hide it, but she wanted to tell Kara in her own time.

“You can sit down anywhere and get comfortable,” Kara told Maggie before sitting down on the couch.

Maggie chose to sit down beside Kara, “I think next to you is just fine. So what happens on game night? I know you play games, but what else do you do?” She asked out of curiosity, and as a way to keep her cover.

“We play games, eat, have drinks and goof off. We need to blow off some steam after a hard work week or day. The topic of work does not come up in this space; this is a sacred space.” Alex explained.

Maggie nodded, “Noted no discussion of work. I am all for that rule.” She agreed to the no work discussion rule.

“Now that everyone is here we can get game night started. What should we play first? We have Monopoly, Taboo, charades, Life, or if we really want to have fun we can play truth or dare, or never have I ever.” Winn listed off the name of the games.

“Monopoly is a no go. Lucy and Alex do not know how to act when it comes to Monopoly. I vote charades.” Sam spoke up.

Vasquez shook her head, “We should let the new girl choose the game. Consider it initiation.” She looked over at Maggie.

“Initiation, right. I choose Taboo it’s fun and not as competitive.” Maggie decided to choose the game that wouldn’t cause the most stress. She played Life with Sam and it was not a great experience.

Kara snickered, “Oh, it is very competitive. Alex and Lucy are the worst at this game, but you can see for yourself when we start playing.” She replied focusing all of her attention on Maggie.

“So, Maggie. Do you have a girlfriend?” Vasquez asked nonchalantly. She could see that Kara was smitten and Maggie was just as smitten as Kara was.

Maggie looked away from Kara and at Vasquez, “No. I’m single at the moment.” She answered. Maggie had always had issues with relationships, because of who and what she is. Plus, women seem to be not that into her it sucked.

Vasquez smirked, “Do you want one?” She followed up her question.

“Stop trying to hit on my sister! You’re with Lucy.” Sam chastised her friend playfully.

“I’m not hitting on her. I am asking for a friend. Anyway, Maggie do you want one?” Vasquez finished up her question before she was rudely interrupted by Sam.

Maggie was not expecting this question, “Not right now, but I would not write it off.” She would focus on a relationship when the right woman came along.

Sam looked over at Maggie, “I think it would be good for you to date again. It’s not like a girlfriend is going to fall into your lap.” She knew that Maggie was down on herself about women being into her. Sam knew that Kara was more than into her sister, and she couldn’t ask for a better woman for her.

“I’m pretty sure there are some girls who are into you.” Winn sent a sly look in Kara’s direction.

Kara found herself getting annoyed, “Leave Maggie and her lack of girlfriend alone. You are the worst and you wonder why I don’t bring people around you.”

Alex cleared her throat, “I understand how you feel, Maggie but if it makes you feel better, Kara is single too.” She decided to put a little heat on Kara to quit focusing on Maggie.

“Kara you’re single? How? I mean what?” Maggie stumbled over her words she thought for sure that someone like Kara was taken or dating someone, but to find out that she’s single was enough to make her smile.

“Kara and Maggie could totally date. They are both single and it’s apparent that they like each other, so why not? It’s a win-win for Kara and Maggie.” Lucy was having entirely too much fun with this. Game night was going to get very interesting.

“I don’t know. I think Dark Angel might be in line to date Kara.” James decided to give it a go give Lucy a break from Kara’s look of death.

“There is nothing there with Dark Angel.” Kara protested and cut James off.

Alex shook her head, “What do you know, James? Spill.” She asked.

James shrugged, “Rumor has it that Dark Angel put Cat Grant in her place. I’m a little rusty on the details, but it was all the office could talk about. Not only that, Kara and The Dark One had a meeting on the roof. Make of that what you want.” He relayed the gossip from Kara and from the office. He’s known Dark Angel for years, and he has never seen her this way with anyone.

“Oh my God! You are such a girl.” Winn teases his boyfriend. He really couldn’t say anything because he was the same way.

“Kara and Dark Angel? I thought that you didn’t like her, Kara?” Sam asked the other woman. The night before Kara was adamant about her dislike of Dark Angel.

Kara blushes and looks at Maggie, “I didn’t say I didn’t like her. I said her cockiness was off putting. She came to check on me and gave Cat Grant a good what for. Also, she wasn’t as cocky as she was when we first met. I found her charming to be honest. There was something about her though. I can’t put my finger on it, but it was something.” She finished describing what it was like to be around Dark Angel. Kara just hoped that Maggie didn’t feel that she had to compete with Dark Angel.

“Something like?” Maggie asked, she was curious about what Kara felt on the roof, because she felt it too.

Kara never broke eye contact with Maggie, “Something familiar. It was strange, yet comforting at the same time.” She focused more on the woman beside her, than the rest of the group.

Alex clears her throat, “I think we should start game night. Food will be here in a few minutes. So, we will play Taboo.” She could see how Kara and Maggie looked at each other. It’s the way she looks at Sam when they are together. Kara is too far gone as is Maggie. Alex was happy, but she was worried at the same time.

“Uh right.” Kara shook her head.

The teams were already created since everyone was paired up, and no one dared to get in between Kara and Maggie. Kara found herself enjoying game night more than usual, because she was not the 7th wheel. To Kara Maggie was the best partner that she could have at the moment, they were kicking ass at Taboo, and she was glad. When it was Alex’s turn again, the food arrived, and they stopped playing and began to eat their pizza. Alex made sure to get a vegetarian pizza for Maggie, which Kara thought was sweet.

“So, Maggie. How do you like National City?” Winn asked. He wanted to get to know Maggie outside of her superhero alter ego.

Maggie chewed the pizza in her mouth and swallowed, “I like it, it’s a different speed than Metropolis. I really haven’t had a chance to really see what the city has to offer. This one over here though,” She pointed at Kara, “Said she would show me around the city.”

“Our city does not have much to offer, but San Diego is not that far away, so you can always go there and do things.” Alex decided to add in her points about where to go besides National City.

Maggie nodded, “Thanks. I’ll be sure to look into different things to do in National City, and San Diego. Kara tells me that all of you, except for Sam and James work for the FBI. What is that like?” She asked the room, as she continued her just meeting them cover. It would have been suspicious if she didn’t ask questions.

“It’s like working with your annoying sibling.” Lucy rolled her eyes.

Alex scoffed, “Like working with you is a walk in the park.” She sassed back.

“I didn’t start with the FBI at first. I worked at CatCo with James and Kara. I was the IT person, then one day, I was recruited to the FBI because I was good at my job.” Winn explained why he was at the DEO. He was still surprised that he was working with them.

Maggie was impressed, “That’s impressive, Winn. How long have you and James been together?” She knew they were together but she didn’t know how long Winn and James had been together.

“We’ve been together now for about two years, give or take.” James answered as he thought about when he and Winn first met and started dating.

Lucy chuckled, “They were so smitten with each other it was sickening, but when they finally acknowledged that something was there, it was the beginning of an epic love affair.” She recalled the time when James and Winn danced around each other in the beginning. She thought they were pathetic, but when she met Vasquez it was kind of similar.

“This coming from the person who couldn’t function around Vasquez when they first met. Lucy was a mess, but after a while, she chilled out, and they got together.” Alex loved Lucy, but sometimes she could be a little obnoxious.

Vasquez laughed, “I thought it was adorable. I wouldn’t change how we got together for the world.” She loved Lucy just the way she was and wouldn’t change their relationship to save her life.

“They are all so sickening sweet.” Kara teased.

“Just wait until you are in a relationship, Kara. You’ll be the same way, and then we can tell you how sickening sweet you two are.” Sam joked. She and everyone else will tease Kara relentlessly about her being in a relationship.

Kara shook her head, “I would like to see you try.” She volleyed back.

They finished eating, and another round of taboo before Sam suggested that they have margaritas to go with the rest of their night. Kara was more into Maggie than the rest of game night; they were in their own little world, where no one else mattered except for Maggie and herself. Kara missed when her friends were trying to catch her attention she was listening to Maggie tell her a story from one of her cases that she had worked on while in National City. Kara could listen to Maggie talk all day without growing bored.

“Did they forget that we are here?” Lucy asked.

Alex rolled her eyes, “We might as well be invisible.” She replied.

“I wonder if we left would they notice?” Winn asked unable to take his eyes off of Kara and Maggie.

Sam sighed, “I doubt it. We should clean up and leave the two of them alone.” She suggested, seeing Kara and Maggie so engrossed with each other made her happy. Sam knows that Kara is a great woman, and would be a perfect match for Maggie’s seriousness.

“Where did everyone go?” Kara asked as she looked around her apartment and saw no one there.

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t know. I think they left.” She looked at her watch, “It’s a little after eleven. We didn’t even get to finish our game.” She did not know that it had been that long, sitting here and talking with Kara had taken her focus off of everyone else.

Kara smiled shyly, “There are other game nights that I am sure you will enjoy just as much. I enjoyed having you here. You’re family now you can’t weasel your way out of this one, Maggie. If you do, I’m sure your sister will drag you along if you’re not busy saving the day.” She replied.

Maggie’s heart sped up, “Saving the day? What do you mean?” She thought for sure she kept her identity a secret as much as she could.

“I mean, you’re a detective. You save the day from criminals and solve cases, and do science-y stuff.” Kara tried to explain what she was trying to say.

Maggie smiled, “I know what you mean, Kara. You are so easy sometimes.” She played off her questioning by teasing Kara.

Kara blushed, “I am not easy.”

“There is nothing easy about you, Kara. I think that makes you one of a kind.” Maggie tried not to lay the compliments on thick so they wouldn’t come off as insincere.

“I would like to think so.” Kara quipped.

Maggie looked at her watch again, “I think I should get going. It’s late, and I know you are probably tired.” She didn’t want to leave, but she wanted to get at least one flyover before calling it a night.

Kara pouted, “You don’t have to go. You can stay if you want.” She didn’t want Maggie to go at all. Kara wanted to talk to her some more and get to know her without annoying family around making jokes.

Maggie was torn, and Kara’s pouting was not helping, “I’ll tell you what. The next time you and I get together, I will be more than happy to stay.” She really liked Kara and wanted to spend more time with her. Kara’s like no other woman that she had met before and she was hooked, even though, they’ve only known each other for 24 hours or more.

Kara’s pout turned into a full-blown smile, “I would like that, Maggie. I’ll walk you out.” She suggested as a way to spend a little longer with Maggie.

“I would like that.” Maggie agreed and stood up.

Kara walked to the door and opened it for Maggie, “You’ll let me know when you get home, okay?”

Maggie smiled, “I will. Thank you for tonight, Kara. I had fun.” She really did despite the jokes she experienced. Tomorrow when she makes a trip to the DEO she will have some words with Lucy, Vasquez, Alex, and Winn.

“I did too. Have a good night Detective Sawyer.” Kara told her she was torn between kissing her and just letting her go.

Maggie was conflicted she didn’t know if she wanted to kiss Kara or not. She decided not to kiss her since they just met and she was all about consent, “You have a good night too, Kara. I’ll let you know when I get home.” She told her.

“Okay,” Kara agreed.

“Okay,” Maggie replied walking backwards before turning to walk away.

Kara sighed as she watched Maggie walk away she kept watching until the woman disappeared around the corner. Kara stepped back inside of her apartment and closed the door before locking it. She sighed heavily and went to get ready for bed and wait for Maggie’s call to make sure that she made it home okay. Kara climbed into bed once she was changed into her pajamas and got comfortable.

After what seemed like an eternity Kara’s phone started to ring and she smiled when she saw Maggie’s name flash across the screen. She let it ring a few more times before answering the last thing Kara wanted was to have Maggie think she was waiting for her call, “Hi Maggie. I see that you made it home okay.” She greeted the other woman on the line.

Maggie laughed softly, “I did, and I promised that I would call you when I made it home okay. I didn’t wake you, did I?” She asked hoping that she did not disturb Kara of sleep.

Kara shifted in bed so that she was laying on her back, “No. Even if you did wake me out of sleep, I would still talk to you. What about you? Are you already in bed?” She facepalmed at the question.

“I am in bed nice and comfortable. I was thinking if you are not busy if you would like to go on a date with me sometime?” Maggie asked the question that she finally had the courage to ask.

Kara smiled, “I would love to go out with you. We still have to have that coffee you asked me for.” She slightly teased.

“Oh, I know. I can take you to this great coffee shop I found on the other side of town. Their coffee is good, and there are some nice restaurants as well. I think you would like it a lot.” Maggie had found a couple of places that Kara may like and would enjoy going to on their night out. She was still in shock that Kara would say ‘yes’ to a date with her.

“As long as I am with you, anywhere would be fun.” Kara replied tiredly.

“I feel the same way too, Kara. You should get some sleep.” Maggie suggested to Kara. She could hear Kara’s breathing slow down which let her know that Kara had fallen asleep.

Kara had woken up in the middle of the night and realized that she had her phone on her face. She remembered that she had fallen asleep on Maggie, she smiled when she saw a message on her screen from Maggie telling her good night. Kara put her phone on the table and rolled over and fell asleep. The thought of spending time with Maggie again was on the forefront of her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	4. First Date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie go on their very first date together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyyy!! Here I come bringing another chapter for you to enjoy *dances bachata* (Yes I am Latinx lol). So here is my updating style. I like to have at least two chapters written before I post the next chapter, so that way the content will be fresh for your consumption. Shout out to everyone who is rocking with this story, and enjoying something nuevo y fresca, this is for you!
> 
>  
> 
> On to the story...

Kara was having a hard time trying to find something to wear for her date with Maggie. Maggie had told her to dress comfortably because it was going to be a low key date. Kara was overwhelmed and did the first thing she could think of, call Alex. Her sister would always come through when she needed her. Kara called Alex, and she laughed but said she would be able to help her get ready for her date with Maggie.

Kara’s front door opened, and Alex came waltzing in like she owned the place, “Alright. You have me for thirty minutes; then I am going on my date with Sam. Why do you need my help to find you something to wear? You’ve dressed yourself before.” She thought the days of her picking out Kara’s clothes was over.

Kara sighed, “I want to make sure that I look good for Maggie. She said to dress casual, but causal can mean so many different things. Should I wear a skirt, pants, or shorts?” She looked through the clothes on the rack.

Alex shook her head, “Kara. Maggie is going to love whatever you wear. You’ve already impressed her she asked you out on a date. I’ll say she is more interested in you in a person than what you will be wearing.” She replied as she looked through Kara’s clothes until she came across a nice causal blue dress. “When in doubt go with blue it is your color.” She held up the dress for Kara to see.

Kara took the dress, “It’s not too dressy?” She asked as she held it up against her while she looked at herself in the mirror.

“No, it’s casual Kara. Plus, it shows off your legs and your arms. You want to give Maggie something to look at, but not giving everything away. Finish the look off with the blue wedges, and there you go.” Alex replied before looking at her watch, “Alright, I gotta get ready to go meet Sam. You will knock Maggie off her feet, trust me.” She hugged Kara, “I love you, and text me when you get back from your date. I want all of the details.”

Kara hugged Alex back, “I will. Go and meet Sam.” She broke the hug and nearly pushed her sister out of the door so she could get dressed. Maggie had told her that she would be coming by at 7:15 p.m. and it was five minutes after seven. She changed into the dress and found her blue wedges to match. Kara made her way to the bathroom and added a few curls to her hair to give it a little life.

Right at 7:15 Kara heard a knock at the door, and she was a nervous wreck. She and Maggie were going out on a date, and they would be seen in public, which is so different than being in private. Kara heard Maggie knock again and she went to the door and opened it. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw Maggie standing there in a light blue button-down shirt, a pair of black skin-tight jeans, that look like they had been painted on, and a pair of calf length boots. Her brunette hair had soft blonde highlights and waves. Kara thought she stepped out of one of her dreams.

“Maggie, hi. Come on in.” Kara’s brain caught up with her mouth and let the other woman inside her apartment.

Maggie smiled, “You look great, Kara.” She couldn’t help but admire Kara in her dress. Maggie noticed that the dress showed off Kara’s long shapely legs, and her arms. She wondered what Kara’s routine was to stay so fit, “Oh, these are for you.” She handed Kara a bouquet of white daisies.

Kara smiled and took the flowers, “Thank you, Maggie. How did you know that daises were my favorite?” She asked as she went to the kitchen to find a vase to put them in. Kara was impressed that Maggie knew her favorite flower.

Maggie stepped inside the apartment, “I called Alex ahead of time and asked her what your favorite flowers were. Do you like them?” She asked shyly as she put her hands in the back of her jean pockets. Maggie made a mental note to thank Alex for helping her out with the flowers.

Kara beamed, “I love them.” She found a vase and put them in water. Kara walked over to Maggie and kissed her softly on the cheek, “Thank you. You are so thoughtful.”

Maggie had to resist the urge to touch her cheek, “Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman.” She had to turn on the charm a little bit.

Kara blushed, “You are such a charmer. Let me grab everything, and we can go.” She went to grab her purse, her phone, and her house keys. Kara hoped the butterflies would stop fluttering in her stomach. She took a couple of deep breaths, “I’m ready to go.” She offered Maggie a million-watt smile.

Maggie returned Kara’s smile with one as enigmatic as hers and opened up the door, “After you, my lady.” She sighed in relief that Kara liked the flowers and didn’t think it was weird. Maggie had agonized over what to get Kara and called Alex since she knew her best. Alex had told her that daisies were Kara’s favorite flower, and go from there.

Kara locked the door and double checked to make sure that it could not be opened. She may have lived on the 4th floor, but one could never be too safe, “So where are we going tonight?” Maggie asked as they walked down the hallway and around the corner to the elevator.

Maggie pressed the button, “I thought that we could go get that coffee I promised you, and go from there. It’s going to be a beautiful night, and I want to enjoy every bit of it with you.” She replied honestly. Maggie wanted Kara to know that she was not in a rush for their night to be over.

Kara almost tripped as she got inside of the elevator, but Maggie had caught her, “It seems I am always doing something embarrassing around you.” She straightened out her dress while trying not to blush.

Maggie pushed the button to the ground floor, “I must have that effect on you. Don’t worry; I will always be there to catch you before you fall.” She replied smoothly. Maggie had never seen anyone as adorable as Kara. She was nervous herself, but she had a better way of hiding how nervous she really was.

Kara stood beside Maggie who had not removed her hand from her arm, “I think you do, Detective Sawyer.” She felt the warmth that Maggie radiated as she touched her arm. It was a soothing warmth, a warmth that made her feel safe.

The elevator stopped, and Maggie escorted Kara out of the elevator and out of the apartment building. Kara was not used to so much chivalry unless it was James or Winn, but not from someone that she liked. She watched as Maggie opened the door for her and she prayed to whoever was listening that she didn’t trip while getting into the car, “Thank you, Maggie.” She smiled.

Maggie returned the smile, “You’re welcome, Kara.” She closed the door and rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans. Maggie didn’t want to show it, but she was nervous as a guinea pig who runs away when someone tries to pick them up. She needed to be cool and collected if she wanted tonight to go as planned. Maggie got in the car and got situated, “Tonight we are going to have some fun.” She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Kara found herself relaxing a little bit as they drove out of her apartment complex. She kept stealing glances at Maggie in the process. Kara still couldn’t believe her luck that someone like Maggie would be interested in her. She’s only dated one person, and the relationship ended in disaster, and she had sworn off dating, but Maggie is proving to be on a different level altogether.

Maggie looked over at Kara she could feel a change in her heartbeat, “Are you okay, Kara? You look a little pensive over there?” She asked sensing a change in Kara’s demeanor from earlier. Maggie was curious as to what was going on with Kara, and if she was still into their date.

Kara looked over at Maggie who had her brown eyes trained on her blue ones, “I haven’t dated a lot, and only had one serious relationship, which ended in disaster. I don’t even want to get into that, but let’s just say, this person was a selfish asshole, who cared more about themselves than me.”

Maggie frowned she didn’t understand how anyone could be so self-centered when it came to Kara, “They were an ass and not worthy of who you are, Kara. I can honestly say I am not like them. Romance is something that everyone should have in their life. I do have a question for you, Kara.” She wanted to kick the jerk’s ass who made Kara feel like she was less than, but she also wanted to know if Kara had ever been in a relationship with a woman.

“Ask the question,” Kara replied wondering what Maggie was going to ask her.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” Maggie asked curious about Kara’s last relationship. Kara had used they/them pronouns, so she wondered if her previous relationship with a woman or a dude.

Kara bit her lip nervously, “Would it change anything if I said that my last relationship and only relationship was with a guy?” She hoped that her being with a guy was not a deal breaker for Maggie. Most lesbians wouldn’t even bother with a woman who has been with a man.

Maggie smiled and shook her head in the negative, “It doesn’t bother me if you haven’t been with a woman Kara. There is a thing called bisexuality, and it doesn’t bother me at all. Have the two of you had sex?” She also was curious about Kara’s past sexual history as well. Maggie wouldn’t use Kara’s history to judge her, but it gave her an idea of where Kara fell when it came down to sex.

Kara played with the hem of her dress out of nervousness, “No, there was no sex involved. I haven’t had sex before unless you count with myself.” She added the last part to cover up her nervousness and any awkwardness that her answer may have caused between Maggie and herself.

Maggie could tell how nervous and unsure she was of herself. She glad that Kara was open with her, “It’s okay if you haven’t had sex before, Kara. It’s not a huge issue for me, and if anyone gave you shit about it, then they can kick rocks.” She stated in a vehement tone anyone who would treat Kara differently was on her list.

Kara laughed, “It’s alright, Maggie. He is gone and is never to be seen or heard from again. What about you, Maggie? How long ago has it been since you were in a relationship?” She decided to ask a little bit about her relationship background. Kara wanted to learn a little bit more about the mysterious Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie found a parking spot and maneuvered the car into it, “It’s been about three years now. She and I met in Gotham, and we were pretty hot and heavy. Kate and I were engaged once upon a time, but Renee happened, and the rest was history.” She explained her relationship with Kate. Maggie had loved Kate so, and was looking forward to spending forever with her, but then Renee Montoya came onto the scene, and it went to hell. Maggie was more than a little hurt by what happened, but she became stronger for it.

Kara felt terrible for Maggie having to go through that, going from being engaged to not being engaged must have hurt. She felt herself getting mad on Maggie’s behalf and wanted to give the woman a piece of her mind for hurting Maggie.

“I’m sorry you had to experience a heartbreak like that. I’m sure it was a lot to go through, but just think of it this way, you’ll be able to find the woman who is meant to be with you. A woman who is sure that she wants a future with you, and a woman who would say forget everyone else…I want you, Maggie Sawyer.” Kara stated in a non-dramatic way.

Maggie couldn’t help but smile, “You are one of a kind, Kara Danvers.” She couldn’t help but find herself mesmerized by Kara. Maggie couldn’t believe a woman like her was real, but the smile Kara was giving her let her know that she is genuine.

The couple exited the car and started their walk towards The National City Promenade. The air was warm, and the sky was painted in oranges, pinks, blues, and purples as the sun was setting on the horizon. Kara and Maggie were walking side by side their hands lightly touching with each step that they took. Kara tried her best not to blush at the contact, but with each touch, Kara felt a crackle of electricity blazing through her skin. They stopped in front of an artsy looking coffee shop ‘Voodoo Coffee.’

“This coffee shop is unique.” Kara quipped as Maggie opened the door for her.

Maggie smiled, “It’s as unique as you and me. I may have come across this place while doing a Google search of off beaten coffee shops in National City.” She replied and ushered Kara into the coffee shop. If Maggie was honest, she found it during a flyover late one night when she couldn’t sleep. She figured that it would be a beautiful place to take Kara for coffee where they would be away from prying eyes.

Kara’s heart leaped at how much thought Maggie put into this date, “I would have never known that this coffee shop was here. I learned something new about National City.”

Maggie tried her best not to pat herself on the back for finding this coffee shop, “Stick with me and I’ll show you lots of unique places to National City.” She teased and ushered Kara to the counter to order their coffee. The smell of Kara’s shampoo and perfume permeated her senses, the smells were not overwhelming, but they enhanced Kara’s natural scent. Maggie associated it with sunshine and warmth. If the earth’s yellow sun gave her powers, but it was Kara who made her feel alive.

They ordered their coffee, Maggie had a coffee black, while Kara ordered a vanilla latte. They also ordered a couple of pastries to have with their coffee. The barista told them that they had come on a good night because there is live poetry reading which is quite popular among the younger and old crowd. Kara found them a table, and they had sat down Maggie, of course, pulled her chair out for her, “Thank you.” She offered a genuine smile.

Maggie smiled and took a seat across from Kara, “It’s what a gentlewoman does for their date.” She tried not to sound cocky and sipped her coffee; it tasted just as good as one of those retail coffee chains.

Kara tried not to blush, “A gentlewoman you are. So, tell me about you and Sam. You’re sisters are you adopted? I ask because you two have different names.” She decided to get a little more insight into Maggie’s relationship with Sam.

Maggie had the story down, “No, I am not adopted. Sam is my biological sister; she is a little older than I am. When my parents died when I was thirteen, we were adopted by Patricia Arias. Sam took her last name, but I decided to keep my parent's last name as a way to honor them.” She gave her version of the truth, without going into the complete details of her history.

Kara placed a comforting hand on Maggie’s, “I’m sorry for your loss, Maggie. I know what it’s like to lose your parents at a young age. Luckily, my parents were good friends with the Danvers family, and they took me in and raised me.” She decided to reveal a little bit about her past as well.

“Thank you, Kara. I guess we have something that bonds us together.” Maggie replied as she used her thumb to trace Kara’s palm.

Kara bit her lip, “Blood bonds us all. It’s what my mother used to say all the time.” She replied fondly, remembering her mother’s words. Kara had only shared those words with Alex, James, and Winn, but somehow Maggie felt like the exception.

Maggie continued making small patterns on Kara’s palm, “Your mom sounds like a brilliant woman.” She complimented Kara’s mom while also praising Kara herself.

The duo fell into silence as they listened to a woman recite a poem about lost love, and how she found love again. Kara was moved by her words and listened intently to what she was saying. Her words were speaking to her on a deeper level, and not just a superficial one. She noticed that Maggie made no move to remove her hand from hers she hoped that her palm was not sweaty if it were, that would be so embarrassing for her. The reading was over, and Kara removed her hand from Maggie’s to clap for the woman who left the stage. A few more people took the stage, and throughout the readings, Kara and Maggie had moved closer to each other.

“Wanna get out of here and grab something to eat?” Maggie asked after the reading was over. She had to admit that being with Kara one on one like this and didn’t want it to end. Maggie assumed if she suggested dinner, then it would give them time to talk some more, before taking Kara home for the night.

Kara’s face lit up, “I would love to get something to eat with you. Do you know a place around here that has some pretty decent food?” She asked.

Maggie smiled, “I do actually, follow me and I will take you there.” She stood up from the chair and helped Kara from hers. Maggie could hear Kara’s heart speed up in her chest she hated her super hearing, but listening to Kara’s heart was soothing. When she first came to earth, she had sensory overload, but it was thanks to Sam that she was able to overcome the overload by focusing on her heart.

Kara smiled, “Lead and I will follow, unless it’s into something bad, then I will not follow at all.” She quipped as she followed Maggie out of the coffee house and into the warm night air.

“I would never lead you wrong, Kara,” Maggie replied as they strolled down the sidewalk walking past various shops, and cafes. They even past a movie house playing old movies that Maggie figured Kara would like. She made a mental note to bring Kara down here again, once she finds out what movies were playing.

They stopped in front of a small bistro on the corner, it was quaint and had a few couples sitting outside on the patio. Kara liked it, and the food smelled delicious, “Did you find this place on your Google search as well?” She asked turning towards Maggie.

Maggie smirked, “Yes, I like to make sure that you have fun and everything speaks to you and me on another level.” She planned this out, and also had a lot of help from Alex in trying to find ways to impress Kara on their first date. Maggie may have been sure as Dark Angel and as a detective, but when it comes to Kara, she was just as insecure as ever.

Kara opened the door, “You have chosen well, Maggie. I’m ready to eat, and this place seems like it’s right up my alley. Does it have vegetarian options for you? I will not be able to enjoy my food if you can’t enjoy yours.” She placed her hand on the small of Maggie’s back ushering her inside of the café.

Maggie tried her best not to turn into jelly under Kara’s touch, “I looked over the menu, and they have a full selection of vegetarian options for you to choose from. It looks like we will both be able to enjoy our food tonight.” She replied cheekily as she looked Kara up and down. Maggie liked getting under Kara’s skin a little.

Kara blushed and tried not to preen under Maggie’s gaze, “That was the worst line I’ve ever heard, Maggie. You can order what’s on that menu” She pointed at the restaurant menu board, “But this menu, is all looking.” Kara made a motion towards herself. She couldn’t believe that someone was flirting with her, someone that wasn’t Dark Angel. Her mind supplied the last part.

Maggie laughed, “I love the menu I am looking at, but eventually I will be ordering.” She replied cockily.

“Someone is a little cocky tonight.” Kara tossed back flirtily.

Maggie stopped laughing when she realized what she said, “I didn’t mean to come off as cocky, Kara. I was having a little fun.” She apologized feeling a little unsettled about being to forward with Kara when she expressed that cockiness was a turn-off.

“It’s okay, Maggie. A little cockiness goes a long way.” Kara rushed to reassure Maggie. She had to admit that it was kind of a turn on for her, that Maggie could be so sure of herself.

Maggie felt relief at Kara’s words, “I’ll tone it down for you.” She replied.

They ordered their meals and went to sit down at a table outside of the café. The sun had finally set, and the fairy lights of the café were twinkling brightly in the night. Kara felt relaxed and enjoyed her ham and her roasted tomato panini and French fries, while Maggie had a Mediterranean veggie sandwich with the summer corn chowder. Kara listened as Maggie told her stories of her childhood growing up, and the shenanigans that she and Sam would get into that would drive their mom crazy.

“I can’t imagine you going around embarrassing Sam in front of her friends.” Kara laughed as she heard Maggie tell the story of how she hosed all of her friends down because they were smoking.

Maggie shrugged, “They were smoking. I thought they were on fire and well I had to put the fire out. I got in so much trouble, and so did Sam for hanging around smokers.” She found herself opening up to Kara, something that she is not used to when it comes down to meeting people. Kate had gotten the best of her, and well, she figured that she would never get it back.

Kara chuckled, “I bet Sam was not too happy about that.” She liked hearing about Mischievous Maggie.

Maggie laughed, “She really wasn’t. So, you and Alex have you always been as close as you are now?” She decided to draw the attention back to Kara. Maggie hated talking about herself especially when she had to omit some aspects of her past.

“Not really, when Alex’s father disappeared, our relationship deteriorated. We were always at each other’s throats. It wasn’t until the death of one of my only friends that we became close. Alex is my home, and if it weren’t for her, then I would probably be lost.” Kara explained her relationship with Alex. They may have disliked each other in the beginning, but over time, their bond had deepened.

Maggie loved listening to Kara describe her relationship with Alex. Alex speaks the same way about Kara, and she knows that both sisters love each other, “Sounds like you two have the perfect relationship.” She took a sip of her water.

Kara nodded, “We do. I wouldn’t ask for a better sister than Alex.” She loved Alex with every fiber of her being. A lot have said that their relationship was codependent, but Kara didn’t see it that way.

They finished eating dinner, and Kara was full for the most part she was impressed that Maggie could eat so much, just as much as she can, “Thank you for bringing me here we may have to come here again sometime, and not just for a date.” She wanted to convey that she wanted to have more time with Maggie.

Maggie picked up on Kara’s subtleness, “I would like that. Are you finished? Did you get enough?” She asked looking at Kara’s empty plate.

Kara nodded, “I’m finished if you are.” She replied coyly.

“I’m finished. I ate a lot more than usual, but I had company that made it so worth it.” Maggie smiled and stood up. She made her way over to Kara’s chair and pulled it out so she could stand up.

Kara felt like a princess as Maggie pulled her chair out. She had been a perfect gentlewoman all night, “Thank you, you’ve been an excellent date tonight, Maggie.” She stood up from her chair and gave Maggie an enigmatic smile.

Maggie felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach, “I have an excellent woman as my date, and I want to make sure that she is treated very well. I would like for her to have a first date to remember.” She replied in a silky tone. Maggie escorted Kara away from the café.

They strolled the promenade, and a lot of couples were out enjoying their stroll. Kara and Maggie were holding hands as they walked down the sidewalk. The nervousness that Kara felt slowly dissipated and was replaced with the familiar warmth that was there before. The air had turned chilly, and Kara could feel the goosebumps on her arms.

Maggie stopped and took her jacket off, “It’s chilly out, take my jacket.” She draped her coat over Kara’s shoulders. She was Kryptonian, and weather never bothered her anyway, but Kara was not, and Maggie wanted to make sure that Kara was warm.

Kara smiled at Maggie’s gesture, “Thank you, but won’t you get chilly?” She asked concerned about her date.

“I have long sleeves; I’ll be okay,” Maggie reassured Kara and slipped her hand back into hers. She loved the closeness of Kara next to her, she just radiated light, and Maggie wanted more of it.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Kara replied, as she pulled Maggie’s jacket close to her. She could smell the scent of Maggie’s perfume on the collar.

Maggie smiled and admired the way Kara looked in her jacket, “You make my jacket look good.” She complimented Kara again.

Kara bit her lip, “Thank you. You really look good tonight. You make button-downs, and jeans look so good. It was hard to keep my eyes off of you.” She decided to give some love to how hot, Maggie looked tonight.

If Maggie were the blushing type she would be so blushing right now, “I dress to impress. I think we make a very well dressed couple. People couldn’t keep their eyes off of you, blue is your color.” She loved the color blue on Kara; it makes her eyes look bluer than they already are. Maggie could find herself getting lost in them for a long time.

The walk along the promenade came to an end, and Maggie led them back to her car. Kara slid into the car when Maggie opened her door. She leaned over and opened the driver’s side door for Maggie to get in before she strapped herself into her seat. Kara felt her nerves creep up again as their hands met over the center console of the car. Yes, she was familiar with holding hands while someone drove, but with Maggie, everything seemed so amplified. Kara didn’t understand how a woman she met a few days ago can affect her in the ways she had never imagined before.

The drive back to her apartment seemed a lot shorter than the drive downtown Kara was disappointed to see the night come to an end so quickly, but she was glad that it happened.

“Here we are, my dear. I got you home safe and sound, and Alex does not have to kill me now.” Maggie joked about Alex giving her a hard time. When she had talked to Alex about what to do for her first date with Kara she gave her the shovel talk. The same shovel talk that Maggie gave Alex, but Alex’s was a little bit scarier.

Kara laughed, “She means well, Maggie. I’m her little sister, and she is very protective of me, and she doesn’t want to see me hurt, again. I’ll let her know that I made it home safely and that you were the perfect date.” She couldn’t wait to tell Alex all about her date, and how magnificent it had been.

“Let’s get you upstairs, hmm?” Maggie suggested as she removed the keys from the ignition.

Kara nodded, “I think that would be a splendid idea.” She agreed and opened up her car door. Kara stepped out and held Maggie’s jacket closer to her for warmth. She didn’t know where the sudden chill came from, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. The journey to Kara’s apartment was wrought with nerves, and Kara hoped that she didn’t trip or do anything embarrassing. She had done well for the night and didn’t want to jeopardize it again.

Kara stopped in front of her door, “This is me. Would you like to come in for a little bit?” She asked as she pulled the keys out of her purse to unlock the door.

Maggie wanted to say ‘yes,’ but wanted to leave it for another night. This was their first date, and she didn’t want to overstep any boundaries, even if Kara was asking, “Maybe some other time, Kara. If I come inside, then I am not going to want to leave, besides I would like to have something to anticipate the next time we are together.” She stressed the last part so Kara wouldn’t take her no as a rejection. Maggie didn’t want to rush anything and take her time with Kara. She didn’t want to rush from 0 to 60 in a little less than seventy-two hours after Kara told her that she’s never been with a woman before; she wanted to take it slow.

Kara nodded and unlocked the door, “There is going to be a next time?” She asked in disbelief.

Maggie nodded, “If you want there to be a next time. The ball is in your court, Kara. I don’t want to push for more than you are willing to give.” She replied, while nibbling on her bottom lip. Maggie was used to rejection so she was preparing herself if Kara would say no. She hated that she was so insecure at times.

A slow smile spread across Kara’s face, “I want there to be a next time, Maggie. Next time, I will plan our date.” She wanted her words to convey how much she wanted a next time with Maggie.

“I will hold you to it. I need to get going before it gets too late.” Maggie told Kara before standing on her toes to kiss Kara softly on the lips. As soon as their lips touched Maggie thought she felt electricity crackling between them. She moved back and smiled, “Kissing you is electrifying.” She tried not to cringe at how cheesy that sounded.

Kara giggled, “You’re a firework.” She couldn’t believe how lame her joke was, but it got Maggie to smile though.

Maggie licked her lips, “Have a good night, Kara.” She told her.

“Call me or text me when you get home. I know you’re a big bad detective, and can take care of yourself, but I would like to know that you made it home safely.” Kara had always told everyone to let her know when they get home at night.

“I will. Now get inside, and don’t open the door for any strangers.” Maggie was touched by Kara’s concern. Yes, she was a badass, but sometimes, badasses need someone to look after them as well. Sam looks after her, but to have someone who is not family look after her.

“Good night, Maggie,” Kara told her as she entered her apartment.

Maggie smiled shyly, “Good night, Kara. Sleep well.” She backed away, before turning around and walking away. She could hear the door close, and the locks turn behind her. Maggie whispered ‘yes’ as she pumped her fist in the air.

Kara leaned against the door and touched her lips she could still feel the ghost of Maggie’s lips on hers. She realized that she still had Maggie’s jacket and sent her a quick text, _‘you forgot your jacket.’_

The text came back quickly, _‘keep it; it looks better on you anyway.’_ Kara bit her lip and took Maggie’s jacket off and put it on the back of her chair. She told her to keep the jacket, and strangely, Maggie’s jacket had become a permanent fixture of Kara’s wardrobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date feels!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	5. Pizza With A Side Of Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie hang with the gang for pizza night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the faithful ones reading this story. I appreciate it greatly. I know there is a lack of sexy times (and I know that's what you are probably waiting for) it will come eventually. I like plot with my porn, and I am more interested in telling the story than having two characters jump in the bed and fuck each other senseless without getting from point A to point B.
> 
> Sidenote: I know my posting is sporadic at best, but I usually wait until I have one or two chapters written before posting another one. Also, I am in school, and that is taking up a lot of my time, so please be patient with me.
> 
>  
> 
> Having said all that

It was pizza night one week after Kara and Maggie’s first date and the first time that she and Maggie had seen each other. Crime and other activity had been picking up in National City, and the detective had been pretty busy taking care of that, and the DEO plus Dark Angel had been playing their part as well. Kara was in the middle of putting the drinks on ice when a small tapping on her window caught her attention. She turned to the source of the tapping and nearly jumped in fright as she saw Dark Angel hovering outside of her window. Kara smiled and opened up the window, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off kicking alien ass or rescuing innocent people?” She asked with a little bit of sass. Kara had to admit that she missed the hero annoying her.

Dark Angel landed on Kara’s balcony, “I had a little bit of time on my hands, and I decided to stop by and see my friendly neighborhood reporter. Rumor has it that you and a certain detective had been getting pretty cozy with each other.” She smirked proudly. Maggie figured she would have a little fun with Kara to see what she would say to her masked counterpart.

Kara blushed, “We’ve had lunch together, and we had a date which was amazing, by the way. There are also the text messages and phone calls here and there. She’s been extremely busy as of late, but she is always there somehow.” She replied with a fondness that she had felt. Even though she and Maggie had not seen each other, she was still there in some capacity.

Dark Angel nodded, but she could sense a little hesitation on Kara’s part, “But?” She prodded Kara to complete the rest of her thought.

Kara sighed, “I feel a lot for her, feelings that I have never felt before, not even for the one person I did date. I am such a complete and total mess around her it’s humiliating. She’s so cool, calm, and just so confident that I feel she may not be into me like that, you know?” She confessed to the superhero. Kara hadn’t confided in Alex about how she was feeling in regards to Maggie. Hell, she hadn’t even told James how she was feeling about this, and he is her best friend.

Dark Angel leaned back on the railing observing Kara she could see the uncertainty on her face, “I don’t know her personally, but if she is calling and texting you, then that should be an indication that she is into you. Many people who act cool, calm, collected use that to hide their insecurities. Maybe she is a gay mess when it comes to you too, you never know. She may be better at hiding it. I’ve been around you a couple of times, and you don’t seem like a total mess, and I am more intimidating than she is.” She replied trying to lighten the mood that had fallen between them.

Kara laughed, “I hate to hurt your feelings, Dark Angel, but you’re not really intimidating to me. You may be that way to others, but to me, you are the direct opposite. You’re cocky, at least with me you are.” She shot back in a playful tone. Dark Angel may be an ass, but she made it easy for Kara to talk to her.

Dark Angel laughed and put her hand on her chest, “You wound me, Kara. We got off on the wrong foot when I saved you. You are breathtaking, and you took my breath away when I laid my eyes on you. I may have overcompensated with my cockiness.” The superhero admitted in a moment of honesty.

Kara smiled shyly, “Really? Why Dark Angel are you trying to butter me up?” She asked playfully.

Dark Angel shrugged, “Maybe, I am. Is it working?” She replied.

“Not really, but you do get an ‘A’ for effort.” Kara deadpanned. Dark Angel may have had her faults, but one thing was for sure she made her laugh and made her feel at ease.

“You got company.” Dark Angel pointed inside of Kara’s apartment. She saw Alex standing there looking mildly annoyed.

Kara turned to see Alex standing there, “Hey, Alex. Where is Sam?” She asked casually as if she was not in the middle of having a conversation with Dark Angel.

Alex grinned, “She’ll be here shortly a meeting ran long at L-Corp. Dark Angel, I didn’t expect to see you here. I thought you were going home to rest.” She had emphasized the word rest. Dark Angel had a pretty bad rough and tumble earlier which took a lot out of her.

Dark Angel smirked, “Aww, Agent Danvers, I’m touched that you care. I wanted to come and see Kara to see how she was doing. There is nothing strenuous about that.” She fell back into her persona.

Kara was amused at how quickly Dark Angel was able to switch into sarcastic mode so effortlessly, “Dark Angel was just leaving, weren’t you?” She looked at the superhero pointedly.

Dark Angel chuckled, “I was. I’ll see you around Kara. Agent Danvers, I’ll see you next time.” She gave a slight nod of her head and flew off.

Kara stepped into her apartment, “You’re here early. Is there something wrong?” She asked as she straightened out her skit.

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Surprised to see me? I wanted to have a little bit of sister time before the others arrived, but I see that you had company of a different variety. What’s going on with you and Dark Angel?” She asked as she put her purse on the table. Alex tried not to laugh at Kara’s deer trapped in headlights look.

“Nothing is going on with us. Dark Angel decided to stop by and see how I was doing; I believe it’s a new tactic to see how much she can annoy me.” Kara answered he sisters question as best as she could.

Alex smirked, “Of course she is because you’re the only person she has to annoy in National City.” She sat down on the couch, “Come and talk to me. Tell me how things are going between you and Maggie.” She pats the couch cushion beside her with everything being so crazy she hasn’t had time to play catch up with Kara.

Kara smiled and sat down next to Alex, “Things are okay with us. She’s been super busy as of late, but it’s part of her job. Our date was amazing, Alex. She took me to the National City Promenade, we had coffee and listened to poetry. We finished it off with dinner at a nice little café, and it was the best. We finished the night with a stroll, and she let me wear her jacket, Alex! She took her jacket off and put it around me. How romantic is that?!” She began to gush at how their date went it had been a week, and she was still on cloud nine.

Alex couldn’t help but smile at how taken her sister was with Maggie. She was surprised when Maggie had come to her and asked questions about Kara’s favorite flowers, food, etc. Alex was impressed at how far Maggie was willing to go to make sure that they had a memorable first date, “Sounds like you and Maggie had a wonderful time together. Her giving you the jacket was a very sweet gesture. Did you give her the jacket back at the end of the night?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “Maggie told me to keep it, but that is not the best part, Alex. Maggie kissed me, and oh my God! I saw fireworks there is no other way to explain it.” She waved her hands for emphasis.

Alex chuckled at her sister’s enthusiasm it’s been a long time since she’s seen her sister this reactionary about a date, “Sounds like you and Maggie had a good time together. Are you going to go out with each other again?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh. Maggie's busy with work and all, so I’m not really sure when. I know this time, I want to plan a date, but I am at a loss at what to do.” She admitted sadly during their date, Maggie revealed little pieces of her, but not much to really go on.

“Why don’t you go to the person who knows Maggie better than anyone? Sam, she’ll be able to help you plan your date around what Maggie likes. She is your best bet in all things Maggie.” Alex suggested since Maggie came to her.

A lightbulb went off above Kara’s head, “You’re right! Why didn’t I think of that?” She was going to see Sam and find out what Maggie likes and what she is into or what she liked.

“Because you’re not as awesome as me. We should get the snacks and stuff set up for when the guests arrive. Did you order pizza?” Alex asked as she got off the couch and made her way to the kitchen.

“Yeah, James and Winn are picking them up before they get here,” Kara called out to her sister.

Alex had grabbed the plates and put them on the table, “Is Maggie coming tonight?” She asked casually.

Kara nodded, “Yeah if nothing drastic happens.” There was a knock at the door, and she went to answer it. Standing on the other side was Winn and James holding six boxes of pizza, “I didn’t think I ordered that many boxes of pizza.” She opened the door for her friends to enter.

Winn laughed, “James and I added three more because you know how much pizza we go through and two of these additional three are for Maggie since she is vegetarian.”

Kara chuckled, “There is that. You know where they go.” She was about to shut the door when Lucy and Vasquez showed up.

“You know the party doesn’t stop until we walk in.” Lucy joked as she entered the apartment followed by her girlfriend.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Must you always say that? You’re not that important, Lucy Lane.” She loved antagonizing Lucy.

“Hey! She is important to me.” Vasquez defended her girlfriend.

Alex scoffed, “Of course she is. You would never believe who was here when I came over.” She decided to share what she saw.

“Who?” James asked even though he had an idea of who it was, but he needed to be sure.

“Dark Angel, she and Kara were having a casual conversation on her balcony like it was no big deal. They looked quite comfortable with each other. Dark Angel was leaning against the railing, and Kara was facing her. It looked like they were having a rather interesting conversation.” Alex relayed how up close and personal Kara and Dark Angel were outside.

Lucy smirked, “So, Kara has Maggie and Dark Angel. What do you know Kara’s awkwardness does pay off?” She teased Kara. Lucy loved Kara and teasing her was their game she thought that Kara was such a gay mess, but she was a cute gay mess.

Kara sent a death glare in Alex’s direction, “I hate you. We were not too close for comfort. Dark Angel decided to come and annoy me for whatever reason. I’m sure she drops in to annoy you, James.” She tried to downplay Dark Angel’s visit.

“No. Dark Angel does not randomly drop by unless she is checking on me for whatever reason.” James laughed at how clueless Kara really was. Dark Angel visited him on occasion, but it’s usually to talk shop or to see how he is doing.

Before Kara could answer, there was another knock at the door, “We are not talking about this anymore.” She replied before opening the door to see Sam and Maggie standing there together, “Maggie, Sam, hi come in.” Kara greeted the last two guests.

Sam smiled, “Hey, Kara.” She brushed past Kara to give Maggie and Kara some privacy.

Maggie smiled shyly, “Hi, Kara.” She tried not to let her nerves get the best of her, but it was hard, especially when blue eyes were sparkling like diamonds.

Kara bit her lip, “Hey, Maggie. I’m so glad that you could make it tonight. I know how hectic work has been for you.” She tried not to drool over Maggie’s appearance. Kara didn’t understand how a woman could make plaid look so good.

“It’s calm now, so I decided to take you up on your invitation.” Maggie looked over Kara’s shoulders and saw everyone watching them.

Kara turned around to see everyone look away and pretend to be busy, “Don’t worry about them, you are here for me tonight, not them.” She took Maggie’s hand in hers and led her over to the living room.

“It’s good to see you, Maggie.” Winn told her, “We got vegetarian pizza just for you.” He pointed to the two boxes on the table away from the other five boxes.

Maggie smiled, “Thanks, guys. I need a little relaxation after the week I’ve had.” She sat down on the floor next to Kara.

Alex held up her hand, “No discussion of work.” She reminded the detective that pizza, game, and movie nights are work free.

“Right, work free.” Maggie had forgotten that little piece of information, but being around Kara made her mind go blank.

“So, I gotta know how did your first date go?” Sam asked as everyone started to get their pizza. She really hasn’t had a chance to really talk to Maggie about her date with Kara.

Vasquez smiled, “Do tell. How did your first date go? We have to live vicariously through you and Kara.”

Kara and Maggie exchanged a look before Kara spoke up, “Our first date was amazing! Maggie gave me flowers, which was unexpected, and they were my favorite flowers.” She gushed over the daisies that Maggie had given her.

Sam furrowed her eyebrows, “What is your favorite flower, Kara?” She did not know that much about Kara and her likes and dislikes.

“Daisies.” James, Alex, Vasquez, Winn, and Maggie said at the same time.

Sam smiled uneasily at how everyone knew Kara’s favorite flower, “That’s not at all creepy. I guess there are some things that I need to learn about Kara.” She bit into her pizza, “Continue.” She encouraged Kara to finish her story.

“So, Maggie brought me flowers, and then we went to National City Promenade which I did not know existed. Anyway, we went to a small coffee shop, had some coffee, ate a couple of pastries. There was also live poetry reading, and it was right out of one of those movies that you always see.” Kara continued gushing about their evening with so much adoration and pride.

Maggie tuned out everyone else as she listened to Kara recount the details of their date. She was glad that their night had such a profound impact on Kara, “I dropped Kara off at the end of the night, and that was it.” She finished telling the rest of the story.

“There was no kiss? A date like that was worthy of a kiss.” Lucy wanted to know more it’s not every day that Kara gets a little action.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Of course there was a kiss, Lucy. You are insufferable sometimes.” She bit into her pizza.

The news broke in as they were watching MasterChef, there was a purple parasitic alien terrorizing National City.

Maggie looked at the television, “I have to go, Kara. I’m sorry.” She kissed Kara’s cheek quickly before heading out.

Kara watched as Lucy, Winn, Alex, and Vasquez left leaving her, James and Sam alone. She got up and sat down next to Sam and held her hand, “How do you handle this? Knowing that Maggie and Alex are put in dangerous situations like this?” She asked quietly.

Sam sighed but never took her eyes away from the screen, “I worry a lot, Kara. I know it’s the nature of Alex’s job, but my sister is a police officer, and she is putting her in the direct line of danger. I say a little prayer to Ra-universe to protect her and everyone else who protect the city.” She replied.

Kara watched the fight between Dark Angel and the purple alien take place on screen. She was probably squeezing the hell out of Sam’s arm, but seeing Dark Angel fight such a hideous looking creature scared her. Kara watched as the alien got in a strong hit and it sent Dark Angel falling to the ground, but the alien was brought down by some unseen forces. The cameras focused on Dark Angel who lay there unmoving. She blocked out everything the news was saying and her heart was beating rapidly within her chest, “Get up. Get up. Please get up.” She chanted under her breath in hopes that Dark Angel could somehow hear.

“I gotta get out of here.” Sam began to panic, “I need to make sure that my sister is okay.” She left the apartment leaving Kara and James alone.

Kara was numb, and she grabbed her phone and began frantically texting Maggie. She sent text after text, after text and no response, “What if something happened to her James? What if she was near the police cars that got pushed out of the way?” She began to panic.

James took Kara in his arms he had only seen Kara lose her shit over one person, and that was Alex, “I know you’re worried, Kara, but Maggie is a tough chick. She wouldn’t have made it to where she is now if she wasn’t. Maggie may not have been in the fray; she may have been evacuating people and getting them to safety. She’ll text you when everything has calmed down. No need to worry yourself, Kara Maggie will be okay. I bet my life on it.” He reassuringly told her. He had seen Maggie go into bigger battles than this before and came back fine.

“H-How can you be so sure?” Kara asked with hesitation.

James smiled, “You gotta have faith, Kara. Faith that everything is going to be okay.” He knows for a fact that faith goes a long way, and he hoped that Kara had hers.

Kara had sent a text to Alex to make sure that she was okay. Yes, her sister was a badass and can handle herself in a fight, but she was still worried nonetheless.

Her phone rang, and she rushed to pick it up, “Alex? Are you okay?” She asked in a panicked tone.

“I can’t talk. I will talk to you later.” Alex rushed out quickly before hanging up the phone.

Kara sighed in relief, “That was Alex. She’s okay.” She was happy her sister was doing okay, but her heart sank when she hadn’t heard anything from Maggie.

It had been nearly six hours, and Kara had heard nothing from Maggie. She was about to text the detective again when there was a soft knock at the door. Kara got up from beside James and ran to the door throwing it open. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Maggie standing there unscathed and unharmed, “Oh my God, Maggie! You’re okay.” Kara launched herself into Maggie’s arms hugging her tight.

“Ow! Ribs, Kara.” Maggie winced in pain as she felt a sharp pain in her side.

Kara lets go of Maggie, “Oh my God! I am so sorry, Maggie. You’re hurt.” It was an observation not really a question, “Come inside and sit down or lay down in your case.” She and James helped Maggie into the apartment.

“I will be fine, Kara. It’s all a part of the job. I’ll be fine in a few days.” She replied as she found her jacket removed and herself placed on Kara’s bed.

“I’m going to leave you two alone. You really gave us quite a scare, Maggie.” James had told Maggie.

Maggie chuckled, “You know me, James. I am resilient like the mighty Sequoia tree.” She joked and winced a little as she tried to laugh.

Kara rushed to Maggie’s side, “You are not to laugh, Maggie. I don’t want you to get hurt again.” She was so focused on Maggie that she didn’t hear James leave the apartment, “I was so worried about you. When I didn’t hear anything back from you, I feared the worst.” She tried her best not to cry.

Maggie could see the unshed tears in Kara’s eyes, and she reached out to touch Kara’s cheek, “I’m sorry to worry you, Kara. It was chaos all around, and I had to get people to safety and out of the way of danger.” She stroked Kara’s cheek softly, “But I am here with you. I’ve been put out of commission for a few days, but I’ll live.” Maggie tried to make the situation less tense.

Kara laughed tearily, “Leave it to you to make jokes when you’re hurt. D-did you get a chance to see Dark Angel?” She nearly choked over the name as the memory of the superhero laying there unmoving flashed behind her eyes.

Maggie nodded, “I saw her she put up a big ass fight. She was taken out of the action pretty quickly, but I’m sure wherever she is she is getting the best care. You’re concerned about her.” This was a statement and not a question. Maggie could tell that despite her indifference Kara cared about Dark Angel.

Kara sniffed, “Well yeah. She is the savior of National City and a thorn in my side.” She tried to brush off how concerned she really was for the superhero. Kara didn’t want Maggie to think that she favored Dark Angel over her, “How did you get here? I know you didn’t drive yourself. Also, did you see Sam? She was beside herself with worry.” She decided to bring the focus back to Maggie.

Maggie loved how Kara went from one topic to another when she is nervous or worried, “Sam brought me over here. She wanted to walk me up here, but I told her that I could manage. You know how big sisters are.” She laughed softly.

Kara rolled her eyes and giggled, “Don’t I ever. I’m glad that you are here with me, Maggie. I thought I lost you.” She turned serious for a moment.

Maggie rubbed Kara’s cheek with her thumb, “You’re not going to lose me, Kara. My job is hell, but besides today, I come home unscathed. I don’t want you to worry about me I got this.” She tried to reassure Kara in the best way she knew how. It’s been a long time since anyone other than her sister and her adoptive mother showed concern for her.

Kara kissed the inside of Maggie’s palm before laying down beside her, “No matter if you got this or not. I’m still going to worry about you, Maggie that is never going to change. Do you need anything? Do you have pain medication?” Kara asked.

“I have pain pills in my jacket pocket, but I am okay for now. All I want is to lay here and fall asleep with you if that is okay?” Maggie asked a little unsure of herself.

Kara smiled, “That is more than okay. You should get some sleep you had a pretty tough day, and week.” She kissed Maggie on the cheek, “Sweet dreams, Maggie.” Kara whispered as she watched Maggie’s eyes flutter shut. She snuggled up next to Maggie and lay her arm across her waist before falling asleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I'll see you with another chapter soon.


	6. Earthquakes Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie have lunch at CatCo and disaster strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies. We have another chapter! Thank you to the faithful ones for sticking with this story. We are now entering the bread and butter of the story. It's going to start picking up more after this chapter. 
> 
> Also, stats suck wild monkey balls. Why do I need these classes? I am a Psychology major, not a mathematician! It's bullshit complete and total bullshit.
> 
> Rant over

It was another lackluster day at CatCo for Kara, Cat had been on a bigger tirade than usual, and she is making everyone’s lives a living hell, mainly Kara’s. Ever since Dark Angel came in and gave Cat a piece of her mind, Kara has been on Cat’s shit list for the better part of the week. Kara wished that Dark Angel would appear and lay into Cat again, but ever since she got hurt the superhero had been MIA. Maggie, on the other hand, had been assigned to desk duty until her ribs healed, and Kara was okay with that, but she knew Maggie wanted to be where the action was. Kara looked at the clock and saw it was almost noon, which meant that Cat would be leaving early for the day, and Maggie will be able to drop by for lunch. Kara liked having lunch with Maggie which sometimes turns into spending evenings together as well, so Kara was used to that.

Kara pretended to look busy when Cat stopped by her desk, “Kier-ah. I expect you to have that article on the Alien Amnesty Act on my desk by the end of the week. If it is not, then consider yourself back in Miss. Tessmacher’s place, and we both know you hated that position.” She said snidely.

“Of course, Miss. Grant. Enjoy your vacation.” Kara told her before going back to pretending to work. She watched as Cat stepped into the elevator and disappeared, and Kara was able to sigh in relief. She sent a quick message to Maggie telling her that the coast was clear and that she could come up for lunch.

Thirty minutes later Kara and Maggie were on the balcony eating lunch, Maggie had gone to Mr. Chow’s and picked up potstickers and vegetable fried rice. They were discussing having a private movie night of their own tonight over at Maggie’s since they have been at Kara’s a majority of the nights.

Kara was munching happily on a potsticker, “Am I spending the night tonight or will I be going home?” She asked trying to figure out if she should pack an overnight bag or not.

Maggie shrugged, “It’s up to you, Kara. You’re more than welcome to stay with me tonight; Lord knows I’ve been staying at yours for the past few days.” She replied. Maggie liked spending her nights with Kara, it made her not feel alone, and Kara was great company. They’ve only known each other for a week or so, and already they were acting like a couple.

“I think it’s time for me to stay at yours tonight, besides, your apartment is closer to CatCo than mine is. It works out that way.” Kara made up her mind to stay at Maggie’s it would give her a chance to see how Maggie lives on her own. Plus, she likes being around Maggie.

James stepped out on the balcony, “I hate to interrupt lunch, but I am going to need you to take the pictures up to editorial for me. Cat has me running around like a chicken with my head cut off, if you do this for me, I’ll owe you one.” He did not want to interrupt Kara while she was having lunch with her not girlfriend, but Cat has him busy on another project.

Kara rolled her eyes and stood up, “You have this one time, James Olsen. If you can wait for me on the inside, I’ll be back before you know it.” She left the balcony and walked into the building and to James’ office, “Be happy I love you.” Kara grumbled as she took the photos and left James’ office.

Kara walked over to the elevators and waited for the door to open. The elevator door opened to reveal one other person on the elevator. Kara stepped on and pushed the button for the 5th floor she was playing on the phone when the elevator came to an abrupt stop. She pressed the call button to find out what was going on, but there was no answer. Kara pulled out her phone to send a text, but there was an exclamation point next to the message.

“I hope you’re not claustrophobic.” Kara quipped to the person in the elevator with her.

The other woman sighed, “No, but I am going to be late for a significant interview, and being trapped in the elevator may not make a good excuse.” She replied calmly.

Kara turned to get a good look at the woman next to her, “Hopefully, we will get out of here soon.” She quipped. The elevator started to shake something fierce, and panic began to well up in Kara. She did not want to die on an elevator she had a lot to live for and did not want her life to be cut short by a fucking elevator.

The shaking stopped momentarily, and Kara realized that she and the stranger were holding onto each other for dear life. The elevator started shaking again, and the woman she was clinging to was sobbing. Kara tried her best to keep it together because her panicking is not going to help the woman that she is holding on to. She tried to find the words of encouragement to give the woman, but none seemed to pop into her head, which kind of sucked because she is a reporter and words are her life.

“It’s going to be alright someone is going to come and save us,” Kara told the woman while hoping that Dark Angel would pop up somehow to save the day. Then again Dark Angel had been MIA ever since the last battle she had. She spoke too soon, and the elevator cable snapped sending the elevator plummeting.

“Oh my God, we’re going to die!” The woman holding onto Kara screamed as they continued plummeting.

Kara closed her eyes and braced for impact, but didn’t when she felt the elevator moving slowly, and not at impacting speed her heart stopped for a moment as they made impact gently. The doors opened and standing there in all of her caped and masked glory was Dark Angel.

“Dark Angel?” The woman who was in the elevator with Kara finally spoke.

Dark Angel smiled, “It’s me. I’m here to get you both to safety.” She replied before helping the woman out of the elevator.

“Thank you, Dark Angel.” The woman said slightly dazed and maybe a little confused.

The paramedics came and got the woman and took her to a triage point to make sure that she was alright. Kara felt herself being lifted out of the elevator bridal style by Dark Angel, “You’re alive.” She mumbled before she passed out.

Kara came to, and she noticed that she was in med bay in the DEO she wondered how the hell did she get here, and the memory of Dark Angel saving her came flooding back. She tried to sit up, and a wave of nausea come over her.

“Don’t sit up too fast,” Alex stated as she helped her sister sit up in the bed. She was worried sick when Dark Angel had brought her here instead of taking her to the hospital, “How are you feeling?” She asked taking her sister’s vitals.

“Like I got into a fight with a Mack truck and it won.” Kara tried to joke, “Why am I here?” She asked her sister as she looked around the room.

Alex sat down on Kara’s bed, “Dark Angel, she brought you here. You passed out after she rescued you. I’m glad she did because I have been worried sick about you.” She hugged Kara tightly.

Kara hugged Alex back trying her best not to wince at her strength, “I’m okay, Alex. I am here my head feels like it’s about to explode, but I am here. Oh my God, Maggie! Maggie was in the building with James and everyone else. I need to know if she got out okay and if James got out okay.” She remembered Maggie being there having lunch with her before she had to take the layouts to the editorial.

Alex let go of Kara and looked her in the eyes, “Maggie and James are fine. Dark Angel got them all out of the building. You should rest, you have a concussion, and all this panicking and worrying is not going to help you.” She tried to get her sister to calm down and not stress herself out.

“Kara? You’re okay.” Lucy came into the room and pulled Kara into a tight hug. She had been worried sick about her friend when Dark Angel had brought her to the DEO. Kara had looked like a lifeless doll.

Kara hugged Lucy back weakly, “I’m okay. A little worse for wear, but I am okay. You can let me go now.” She let go of Lucy. Lucy was one who didn’t show her emotions very well unless she was with Vasquez or with them, so her showing emotion at the DEO was new.

Lucy chuckled, “You had Alex worried. She was a lot bitchier than usual.” She tried to make light of the situation. Seeing Kara up and talking made her feel so much better. Lucy may tease and antagonize Kara, but she loved her like the little sister she never had.

“I was not!” Alex protested from the other side of Kara’s bed. She wasn’t bitchy she was concerned about her little sister bleeding from her head and passed out in Dark Angel’s arms.

“Yes, she was. Glad to see you up, Kara. You gave us quite a scare there.” J’onn entered the room.

Kara smiled at the man who was like a father to them, “I just wish this nausea would go away and the parade that’s going on in my head would stop playing.” She whined as she lay back down on the bed.

J’onn chuckled, “The parade and nausea will stop eventually. You still have your sense of humor that is a good thing. Try not to send us to an early grave next time.” He tapped Kara on the knee before heading out of the room. J’onn was relieved when he saw that Kara was up and joking with her family. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he allowed anything to happen to Kara and Alex.

“I think we should let Kara get some rest before I take her home.” Alex figured that Kara might have wanted to some time to herself, especially if her sister saw Dark Angel in her peripheral vision.

Lucy gave Kara another hug, “Don’t scare us like that again.” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara hugged Lucy back, “I was trapped in an elevator not saving the world.” She quipped. Kara would stay away from elevators for a little while. She watched as Lucy left the room leaving her and Alex alone. Kara could see the worry in Alex’s eyes she had been looking out for her ever since she came to live with her family, “I’m okay, Alex.” She tried to reassure her sister.

Alex wiped the tears from her eyes, “I could have lost you today, Kara. When I found out that you were in the elevator, my heart stopped for a moment, because I was not there to protect you. I couldn’t lose you, Kara. I’m thankful that Dark Angel was there to get you to safety. I guess you were what she needed to get her powers back.” She was happy that Dark Angel was there, and that she was able to save Kara and the rest of the people in the building, but her priority would always be Kara.

Kara smiled sadly at her sister, “You’re not going to lose me, Alex. If I am anything like you, then I am tough and resilient. I may not protect the city from aliens and people alike, but I am still a badass…” She stopped mid-sentence as Alex’s words came back to her, “Get her powers back? Was something wrong with Dark Angel?” She looked at her sister.

Alex didn’t realize what she said, “Yeah, about that.” She tried to find a way to explain what happened.

“I had a solar flare. When I fought that big purple alien, I blew out my powers.” Dark Angel answered quietly as she entered the room her cape flowing behind her. She was overjoyed that Kara was alright and talking.

Alex stood up, “And that is my cue to leave.” She looked at the superhero, “I’m sorry.” She apologized to Dark Angel.

Dark Angel smirked, “It’s no big deal, Agent Danvers.” She let it slide and went to sit down by Kara’s bedside.

“What did Alex mean that I was what you needed to get your powers back?” Kara questioned as soon as the superhero sat down beside her bed. She didn’t understand why she jumpstarted Dark Angel’s powers.

Dark Angel dropped the tough act and looked at Kara, “It wasn’t you necessarily, it was everyone being in danger, and boom powers. I was able to save you and the woman in the elevator.” She could kill Alex for letting that piece of information slip. Dark Angel had tied to be neutral where Kara was concerned.

Kara smiled, “I’m glad you’re back.” She replied nonchalantly.

Dark Angel smirked, “Did you miss me, Kara? I’m touched.” She replied in a playful way that didn’t seem to confident.

Kara rolled her eyes, “No, but National City did. You are our savior after all. The whole city saw you not moving. Then you go MIA for almost a week, and then suddenly you’re alive and well.” She didn’t understand where her anger was coming from. Kara didn’t care too much for Dark Angel, but she wasn’t a bad person.

Dark Angel was not ready for the level of emotion Kara was exhibiting. Kara may have been acting calmly on the outside, but her heartbeat and pulse told her something different, “I can’t do much saving when I am pretty much human. I showed up today when it counted so that is a win in my book. How are things between you and Detective Sawyer?” She decided to steer the conversation in another direction. The last thing she wanted was to cause a conflict between the two of them.

Kara smiled, “Things are going pretty steady. She was injured herself in the attack with broken ribs and everything. I was really worried; you know? I was thankful that nothing else bad had happened to her. She stayed with me while she was on the mend and it was nice.” She recalled how she and Maggie would spend time watching movies and talking about their days.

“Did you wear a nurse’s uniform?” Dark Angel asked cheekily.

Kara laughed amusedly, “No. I did not wear a nurse’s uniform; it was not that kind of party. You went straight to the gutter with that one. I didn’t think you were such a perv, Dark Angel.” She forgot for a moment that she was still a little angry with the superhero.

“I am not a perv, but I did get a smile out of you though, so that is a plus.” Dark Angel smirked. She could never get enough of seeing Kara’s smile.

Kara sighed, “In the worst way imaginable.” She sassed back with no problem.

“Sassy, I like it. Are you still on the fence about how the detective feels about you?” Dark Angel wanted to get a little more insight into Kara and Maggie’s situation.

“A little she can be a little guarded at times. I think we have a good friendship right now if that’s what you want to call it. I’m okay with that though I am not going to rush or push for more than what Maggie is willing to give. It’s too soon to try and put a label on us.” Kara explained her thoughts. She found it easy to open up to Dark Angel, not that she can’t open up to Maggie, but Dark Angel is neutral.

Dark Angel understood how Kara is feeling, “Maybe she is afraid of getting hurt, or maybe she doesn’t want to put pressure on you. You know the story of the Tortoise and the Hare?” She asked remembering the story that she read when she first got to earth.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Yeah.” She was confused as to where Dark Angel was going with this line of thought.

“Slow and steady wins the race. Slow and steady is good you can build up to something beautiful, instead of rushing into something. Many people are in a rush to get from point A to point B that they forget the middle. Give her time, and I am sure she will amaze you.” Dark Angel gave Kara a little bit of advice. She’s been on the receiving end of rushed relationships, and she didn’t want to experience that with Kara, at least Maggie didn’t.

Kara smiled, “You’re not so bad, Dark Angel. Don’t you have a city to save?” She asked feigning annoyance.

Dark Angel got up, “I do, take it easy Kara. I’ll be seeing you again.” She gave a curt nod before leaving Kara’s room.

Kara didn’t have time to think about what Dark Angel had said to her because Alex came into her room sporting the biggest smirk known to humankind, “Why are you smirking?” She asked her sister.

Alex shook her head, “No reason. Dark Angel left in a hurry is everything okay?” She asked as she handed Kara two ibuprofen and some water.

Kara turned her nose up at the pills, but took them anyway, “Yeah, everything is fine. I told her that she needs to go and protect the city, natural disaster and all.” She popped the pills into her mouth and took a healthy gulp of water.

Alex pulled out her penlight, “I’m going to check your eyes and make sure that you are okay, then I am going to take you home. I’m sure Maggie is probably going out of her mind with worry. Follow the light.” She moved the light from side to side and then up and down. Alex put the pen away when she saw no damage done.

“She is probably worried and could have been texting me. I don’t have my phone it’s back at CatCo.” Kara pouted as Alex checked her over again.

Alex chuckled, “Your phone can be replaced, but you can’t. I’m going to give you three words to remember, and I will ask you what they are later. The words are truck, spoon, dog.” She told her sister it is crucial for people with concussions to remember those words to rule out any underlying trauma.

“Truck, spoon, and dog seriously? Alright, I’ll play.” Kara agreed, “Can I go home now? I’m tired, hungry, and I want a shower.” She tried not to whine, but she wanted to go home, and maybe see Maggie.

Alex sighed, “How's your headache and nausea?” She ignored Kara’s question to go home.

“My headache is gone, and the nausea is there, but not as strong as it was before. I’m fine, Alex.” Kara tried to get her sister to let her go.

“The three words that I gave you, go.” Alex gave her sister a little test to see how her brain function was.

“Truck. Spoon. Dog.” Kara replied, it was evident that she was put out for having to say the words back to Alex. She felt like she was in grade school all over again.

Alex grinned, “Good. I will ask you those words later. I think you are ready to go home.” She helped Kara out of bed and helped her put her shoes on. Alex helped Kara change into her clothes and out of the DEO med bay outfit.

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara told her sister before giving her another hug.

Alex hugged Kara tightly, “Try not to get hurt again, okay. There is only so much of stressing out about you I can take.” She whispered in her ear.

Kara chuckled, “I have a feeling that with Dark Angel, that ain’t gonna happen any time soon.” She was joking about the whole Dark Angel bit the superhero had more important things to do then follow her around making sure that she is not in any danger.

The walk through the DEO was a long one, but thanks to Hank, Alex was able to take one of the SUV’s since using her motorcycle would probably make Kara sick. Kara was dozing lightly during the drive. She was tired, and her body was hurting she was in between sleep and wakefulness when Alex asked her for the three words she had to remember. Kara recited the words which made Alex happy.

Kara was still a little out of it when she found herself being semi-carried by Alex to her apartment. She noticed that Maggie was sitting outside of her apartment in one of the chairs. Kara smiled as she saw Maggie get up and approach them, “Maggie, you’re here? Are you okay?” She asked more concerned about Maggie than herself.

Maggie smiled, “I’m okay, Kara. I am more concerned about you.” She replied while helping Alex get Kara’s keys.

“First Dark Angel and now, Maggie. I swear I am going to get whiplash.” Alex mumbled and sent a slight nod in Maggie’s direction.

“Is Kara alright?” Maggie asked Alex as they helped Kara get situated in the apartment. She was still worried about Kara even though she saw her a few hours ago as Dark Angel.

Alex sighed, “Concussion she’s been complaining of nausea; also she was given ibuprofen.” She explained to Maggie what they did for Kara while she was in their care.

Kara lay down on the bed listening to Alex and Maggie discuss her condition. She was fine and didn’t need a babysitter. It’s not the first or the last time that she has been banged up or concussed.

“Kara three words that I told you,” Alex told Kara as she stepped closer to the bed.

Kara closed her eyes and sighed, “Truck, spoon, dog. How much longer do I have to go through this?” She whined at how tedious this all was. She was fine and didn’t need anyone else to fuss over her.

Maggie tried her best not to chuckle, “Are you going to stay here with her?” She asked Alex. Maggie knew how worried Alex was about Kara. She was about to tear the DEO apart because Kara was hurt.

Alex nodded, “I am going to call Sam and see if we can move date night to another night. I want to make sure that Kara is alright.” She answered Maggie’s question there was no way she was going to leave Kara alone after what happened.

Kara huffed, “Alex, I am fine. You don’t have to cancel your plans with Sam. I know you were looking forward to your date all week.” She did not want her sister to shift her plans around because an earthquake decided to make an appearance, and made her rethink her life choices.

“I’ll stay here, make sure Kara says the words, and wake her up every two hours. I’m a pro at this kind of stuff.” Maggie replied jokingly, Rao knows she had her fair share of concussions in her lifetime.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Fine. If anything changes let me know and take Kara to the emergency room.” She laid out the instructions for Maggie. Yes, she knew that Maggie would do whatever it took to make Kara feel better, but Kara is still her top priority.

“Alex go annoy Sam. Don’t give Maggie a hard time.” Kara mumbled grumpily from the bed.

Alex leaned down and kissed Kara on the forehead, “You are resting.” She told Kara sternly before leaving the apartment.

“Thank God she is gone. She worries entirely too much I’m fine.” Kara sat up in bed, and a small wave of nausea hit her as she did so. The last thing she wanted was to toss her cookies in front of Maggie. There was nothing sexy about puking your guts out in front of your crush.

Maggie rushed to help Kara sit up, “Do you need me to get you some water? Are you feeling okay? Is your head hurting? Do you want to try and eat something?” She asked Kara as she put a pillow behind her head. Maggie knew that Kara was trying to put a brave face for her, but now Kara’s feeling was written all over her face.

“No, I am okay right now, but I do want you to sit with me.” Kara pointed to the bed. She didn’t want anything to eat or drink at the moment, all she wanted was company, and Maggie was company enough.

Maggie kicked her shoes off and got into the bed with Kara, “Is this better?” She asked with a small smile.

Kara nodded, “Much. I was worried about you today. You were still upstairs when the earthquake happened. I heard that Dark Angel got you all out before she saved the lady and me in the elevator with me before we plummeted to death.” She recounted what it was like in the elevator. Kara saw her life flash before her eyes and she would not want to be in an elevator anytime soon.

Maggie cuddled up to Kara making sure she didn’t jar her injured ribs, “I was worried about you in the elevator. James was trying to go all hulk and open up the elevator doors to try and get to you. He nearly fell to his death, but luckily Dark Angel was there to save his ass.” She told Kara about James trying to be a hero.

Kara chuckled, “That’s James for you, always trying to help when he can. You can’t fault him though, his best friend is Superman, and his other friend is Dark Angel. They probably influenced his wanting to help people.” She replied. James was a good man with a heart of gold.

“I can agree that he is. He is a good friend to you and a wonderful boyfriend to Winn. Is there anything special that you want?” Maggie asked circling back around to Kara. She wanted to make sure that she was comfortable and her needs were met. Maggie wanted to take care of Kara the same way that she had taken care of her.

“Can you read to me?” Kara asked with a little uncertainty. She liked it when Alex would read to her when she wasn’t feeling well.

Maggie nodded, “I can read to you. Do you have a book that you’re reading?” She asked not sure if Kara had a book already or if she was to choose one from her bookshelf.

Kara reached over to her bedside table and grabbed the book she was reading and handed it to Maggie, “I’m reading ‘The Edible Woman.’ The page is already marked you can start from there.” She opened to the page that she had dog-eared.

Maggie took the book, “Here we go.” She started reading the book. Maggie remembered reading this book in school, and she found it very interesting.

Kara’s eyes drifted shut as she heard Maggie reading to her. She felt calmness and warmth wash over her as she fell asleep to Maggie’s voice in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, the good, the bad, and the ugly.
> 
> So, I am looking forward to stepping out of the box... do you have any characters in Supergirl, or Legends that you would like me to write for? Please don't say SuperCorp (I don't ship them and do not care for Lena Luthor). Also, no Sanvers (that ship for me has sunk like the Titanic). Throw some rare pairs my way :)
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	7. Everybody Loves Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That gang gets together for movie night and the conversation turns dark...Dark Angel that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mother of rare pairs, Batman! You guys are have thrown out some good ones; it's like Pokemon for rare couples me gusta! Thank you to everyone for each comment, kudos, bookmark, subscription, etc. I am having so much fun writing this story :)

It had been two weeks since the earthquake in National City, and everything was back to normal. Cat stopped breathing down Kara’s neck after her near-death experience in the elevator. Cat’s demeanor changed and even offered Kara a raise, and offered to pay her medical bills if there were any. Kara was chill with Cat’s offer, but it weirded her out a little bit, but she was thankful for small miracles. Her relationship with Maggie was still undefined, but their friendship was moving full speed ahead, and Dark Angel however annoying she is, has turned into a semi-good friend. There was something about Dark Angel that alluded her though, she seemed to always be near or know when Kara is going through something, and she has brought her lunch at least twice a week, authentic Chinese food, and authentic pizza. Tonight, she found herself missing Maggie, but she had to work late and movie night is not the same without her.

“You’ve been strangely quiet tonight, Kara. Is everything alright with you over there?” Alex asked from Sam’s side.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. Do I not look like I’m fine?” She asked her sister, ever since the earthquake Alex had become hyperaware of Kara at all times. It was annoying but sweet at the same time.

“I think she is missing Maggie or wait is it, Dark Angel?” Vasquez asked from Lucy’s side. She like everyone else likes to give Kara shit about Maggie and Dark Angel. This was the first time in a long time that they had seen her so happy.

Lucy laughed, “I think it’s both. There is a rumor going around that Dark Angel is getting cozy with a mysterious blonde. She was seen around CatCo at least twice a week. I wonder what that is about?” She asked slyly. Lucy knew that Dark Angel was a little more than smitten with Kara, and the same could be said for Kara about Dark Angel and Maggie, even though they are the same person, but Kara didn’t know that.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about there are a lot of blondes that work at CatCo.” Kara tried her best to deflect attention away from her.

James chuckled, “So, it wasn’t Dark Angel who brought you Chinese food from China?” He decided to have a little fun with this. It was no secret that Dark Angel and Kara were hot for each other.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “Wait? Dark Angel brings you lunch?! How is it that you get special treatment and the rest of us do not? Lucy, Alex, and Winn work with her, and she does not bring them lunch.” She never got preferential treatment unless it was a special occasion, but Kara receives all of the attention.

Kara looked at everyone, “She doesn’t bring you lunch? I thought she did since you all work with her. I thought she brought you lunch too, James.” She could have sworn that Dark Angel brought lunch too.

James shook his head, “Negative. It’s only you.” He replied. He was not put out at all he found it kind of cute. He hadn’t seen Dark Angel this way about someone since Kate.

“Dark Angel is all about Kara.” Winn teased. He and Dark Angel had had a few conversations about Kara, especially when she was trying to figure out what she liked and didn’t like. Alex had enough information, but James and Winn knew other things about Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes, “No, she is not. You’re seeing things.” She denied.

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Seeing things? You were not watching where you were going and almost got hit by a car; Dark Angel moved you out of harm’s way.” She listed off one of the ways Dark Angel was always around. Alex didn’t understand how Dark Angel had time to monitor Kara every time.

“That was only one time.” Kara denied. She was trying to send a text out to J’onn to meet so she could interview him for her article. A car came out of nowhere and almost hit her it was no big deal.

Sam chuckled, “Do I need to recall the one time we were at Noonan’s and one of the servers accidentally spilled water on you? Dark Angel was there to scare the server and clean you up.” She recalled the time when she, Alex and Kara were having lunch.

Kara thought everyone was over exaggerating about how Dark Angel was always around. If Kara was honest Dark Angel was not around that much, but when she was it was, always entertaining.

“Hate to break it to you, Kara, but Dark Angel has her radar set to you. I don’t know what you’ve done, but Dark Angel is all about you. Are you two shaking the sheets?” Lucy asked bluntly.

Kara blanched at the question, “No! Dark Angel and I are not shaking the sheets. We are civil to each other.” She vehemently denied. She and Dark Angel were good friends, but there is no sexual attraction there, maybe a little underlying lust if she was honest, but they were not sleeping together.

“Of course you’re not,” Vasquez replied sarcastically.

Alex held up her hand, “Can we not talk about my sister having any kind of sex with Dark Angel or Maggie.” She shuddered not wanting to think or hear about Kara having sex.

Kara shook her head, “Can we please figure out what movie we’re going to watch first and what is or is not going on with Dark Angel and me.” She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole. To the average person it may look like something is going on between her and Dark Angel, but in all actuality, they are really good friends.

They decided on the movie, and everyone was engrossed in the film, eating pizza and enjoying snacks, but Kara wanted some ice cream. She got up and went to the freezer and realized that she did not have any ice cream, “I have no ice cream.” She frowned as she slammed the freezer door shut.

Sam looked over at the kitchen, “Give it a few minutes, and I am sure Dark Angel will show up with your favorite ice cream.” She quipped.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door, “You got jokes.” Kara replied and opened the door to see Maggie standing there, “Maggie? What are you doing here? I thought you were working overnight?” She opened the door wider for Maggie to enter.

Maggie shrugged, “It’s been a pretty slow night, so the captain told me to go home. I am not one to turn down that offer, besides it gives me a chance to see you. I also brought ice cream.” She held up a bag holding the cartons of ice cream, before kissing Kara on the cheek.

Vasquez scoffed from the living room, “You mention Dark Angel and Maggie appears. I wonder if I said Wonder Woman would Gal Gadot appear?” She asked half-jokingly which caused everyone else but Kara and Maggie to laugh.

Kara takes the bag with the ice cream from Maggie, “How did you know that I was complaining about ice cream?” She asked as she got out a bowl. Maggie had the best timing ever, but she was not going to question how Maggie had such perfect timing.

Maggie shrugged again, “The last time we were here you ate it all. I knew you were having movie night and noticed that you eat ice cream while watching movies. I figured that you didn’t replace it.” She explained easily. Maggie had been paying close attention to Kara and her habits.

Kara smiled and scooped out the double fudge brownie ice cream goodness into a bowl, “You are the best, Maggie Sawyer.” She whispered so no one else could hear.

Maggie smiled, “You’ve been telling me that for quite a while now, Kara. I may end up with an ego because of you.” She teased playfully.

Kara blushed, “Quit it.”

“Are you two done flirting over there? We would like to watch the movie in peace.” Alex spoke up from the living room.

Kara put the container in the freezer, “Bite me, Alex.” She mumbled under her breath.

Maggie tried her best not to laugh as she heard Kara’s remark, “I think we should go sit down and watch the movie.”

Kara and Maggie were sitting on the couch while everyone else was spread out on the floor with their respective partners. She tried to ignore Sam and Alex making out on the floor as long as they kept it PG, Kara would not complain. Kara had finished her ice cream and put her bowl on the table, and went back to cuddling with Maggie. The movie was over, and Kara stopped it to allow everyone to stretch and take a bathroom break before they watched the other movie.

“You missed a very enlightening conversation earlier, Maggie. We were discussing the relationship between Dark Angel and Kara.” Winn piped up as he stretched his legs.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Is there something going on between you and Dark Angel? Should I be worried?” She asked with an impish grin. Maggie loved having all this fun with Kara, but she knew she would have to tell her the truth eventually.

“Winn!” Kara glared at her friend, “I told you nothing is going on between Dark Angel and me except for friendship.” She looked at Maggie, “They think that Dark Angel has the hots for me because she is always around.” She explained to the other woman.

“Do I have competition for your heart, Kara?” Maggie asked in a playful tone.

Kara shook her head, “Dark Angel and I are just friends there is zero competition for my heart. I can’t help it if she happens to focus on me.” She answered the question honestly, well she left out the lust part.

“Dark Angel is all dark, mysterious, and strong as hell. Let’s not forget the fact that you are quite the head turner. I can see why you are on Dark Angel’s radar.” Maggie joked to cover up how she felt about Dark Angel and Kara. She noticed the difference between how Kara was with Dark Angel and with her. Kara speaks freely when she is around Dark Angel, but when she is around her Kara is this shy, nervous, and awkward woman.

Kara tried her best not to blush, “You are so biased.” She replied.

Maggie shrugged, “Maybe I am.” She answered back quickly.

“Ahem. Can we start watching the next movie or are we going to sit and watch the Kara and Maggie show?” Alex asked from the floor.

Lucy laughed, “I’m sure it’s far more entertaining than the next movie that James and Winn had chosen.” She started eating popcorn to show her interest in Maggie and Kara.

“Hey! Our movie choice is not that bad. Who doesn’t love a good Star Wars movie?” James was slightly offended by Lucy’s comment.

“We don’t.” The other people in the room answered in a chorus.

Kara shrugged, “Too bad; we’re watching Star Wars anyway. Pay attention to your own relationships.” She pointed at each of the couples.

Sam snickered, “Worst friends ever.” She shook her head.

The next movie was Star Wars, and everyone had settled in, and Kara once again found herself cuddled up next to Maggie under the blanket. She found herself drifting off to sleep before the movie even began. Kara woke up and saw that she was no longer with Maggie, but she was in her bed with the blanket pulled over her, and the apartment was quiet save for Alex and Sam sleeping on the floor. Kara noticed the lack of Maggie anywhere in the apartment, she looked over on her pillow and saw that there was a piece of paper on it, with Maggie’s handwriting.

_You look so beautiful when you sleep. I’ll see you later._

_Xoxo_

_Maggie_

Kara smiled and put the note on her table before getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom. She exited the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. A soft tap at the window made her almost drop her orange juice. She walked over to the window and saw Dark Angel standing on her balcony. Kara crept quietly to the window and opened it stepping outside, “It’s late what are you doing here?” She whispered not wanting to wake the sleeping occupants in the apartment.

Dark Angel smiled, “I was doing one last flyover before I headed home for the night. I just dropped by to check on you, but I see that you have other people in the apartment, so you’re safe.” She tried to come up with an excuse to see Kara.

Kara laughed, “It’s just Alex and Sam. I guess everyone else went home not sure when though, but it had to be while I was sleeping.” She answered with a shrug. Kara didn’t know when anyone left she was that out of it.

Dark Angel laughed, “It’s good that they didn’t wake you up when you left. I’m not going to keep you any longer, get back to sleep its kind of chilly out here.” She pointed to the breath that she could see coming from Kara.

Kara smiled, “Yeah, it is. Thank you for stopping by to check on me.” She thanked the superhero. Kara still couldn’t’ believe that the superhero had any interest in her.

Dark Angel nodded, “It’s my pleasure, Kara. I’ll see you around, sweet dreams.” She flew off into the night sky.

Kara watched as Dark Angel left before entering her apartment. When she stepped in, she saw that Sam and Alex were up. She felt like she was caught by her parents sneaking in after curfew, “What are you two doing up?” She asked the two women.

Sam gave Kara a knowing smile, “You and your late night visitor talking. You should close the window if you two want to talk privately.” She was a light sleeper by nature, and her hearing didn’t help things either.

Alex smirked, “So, you want to keep denying that Dark Angel is not into you?” She asked smugly.

Kara rolled her eyes and shook her head, “She is not, let it go, and go to bed.” She forgot all about the orange juice and got into bed.

“Does she think that you are Elsa?” Sam asked her girlfriend.

Alex chuckled, “No, but I am going to let it go for now. Kara can live in the land of denial, but we know the truth.” She semi-whispered, even though she knew that Kara could probably hear her.

Kara ignored her sister and tried to find sleep again, and hopefully, Alex and Sam will be non-existent when she woke up in the morning. Kara woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs being cooked. She sat up and stretched to wake herself up the rain was falling softly outside and cast the apartment in gray, but Kara was okay with that. Kara made her way to the bathroom and took care of her business, before going into the kitchen. Kara had to wipe her eyes to make sure she was not seeing things. She saw Maggie sitting on the center table nursing a cup of coffee and reading the paper, while Sam and Alex were in the kitchen finishing up breakfast.

“Sleeping beauty finally wakes up. Did anyone ever tell you that you sleep like the dead?” Maggie teased from her place on the stool

Kara smiled shyly, “I had a late night last night.” She replied vaguely.

“By late night, you mean Dark Angel popping up to check on you at 2:30 a.m.” Alex smiled as she put eggs on a plate.

Kara sighed, “It was no big deal.” She looked at Maggie, “It was no big deal. She was popping by to check on me. There was nothing off the wall about it.” She defended Dark Angel coming to visit with her it isn’t like the superhero visited her often.

Maggie smirked behind her coffee mug, “There must be something there if she is visiting you so late at night. That is what I call a booty call, Kara.” She laughed lowly.

Kara blushed, “I-it was not a booty call. Tell her Sam?” She asked her sisters girlfriend to come to her defense.

Sam fixed the plates, “I agree with Maggie, it was a booty call. I don’t know if Dark Angel was trying to get into your pants, or she couldn’t sleep, but you were on her mind. I think our residential superhero has a thing for you, Kara. Now sit down and eat your pancakes and eggs before they get cold.” She put the plate down on the island in front of the empty stool.

Kara sat down next to Maggie and put syrup on her pancakes, before cutting into them, “You want some?” She pushed her plate over to Maggie.

Maggie shook her head as Alex put a plate with a toasted sesame bagel in front of her, “I have my bagel, you enjoy your food. What are your plans today?” She asked before biting into her bagel.

“Sam and I are going to go home and have a lazy day. What about you, Kara?” Alex answered the question and then asked the question to Alex.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. Probably watch old movies and have a relaxing day at home. Maggie, do you want to join me?” She decided to ask the woman she was majorly crushing on.

“I would like nothing more than to spend the day with you.” Maggie smiled happy that Kara had asked her to spend the day with her.

Kara smiled and started eating her food, “It’s a date. You are gonna have to change clothes though there is no way you are going to be able to lounge in a pair of jeans and a shirt.” She pointed out the way Maggie was dressed.

“I think I have a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that I can change into to match your style.” Maggie thought about a change of clothes. She didn’t want to leave Kara to go back to her apartment.

“Maggie has clothes here. That’s a new progression.” Sam decided to insert herself into the conversation, “Do you spend a lot of time here, Maggie?” She questioned her sister.

If Maggie could blush, she would probably be fifty shades of red right now, “No. I think I still have clothes here from when I stayed with Kara when I got injured.” She explained herself.

Alex scoffed, “Yeah, okay.” She made the OK sign with her hands, “If that is the story you want to tell then we believe you.” She replied sarcastically.

“Whatever.” Kara brushed off Alex’s response and went back to eating her pancakes.

Sam and Alex eventually left leaving Kara and Maggie alone in the apartment. As soon as the door closed, Kara found Maggie’s lips on hers. She melted into the kiss her arms wrapping around Maggie’s neck, “I couldn’t wait for them to leave.” Kara whispered between kisses. She could taste a hint of coffee and the bagel that Maggie had eaten earlier

Maggie nibbled on Kara’s lip, “Me too.” She moved back but didn’t step out of Kara’s hold.

Kara rests her forehead against Maggie’s, “Change clothes and meet me on the couch. We are going to watch a lot of movies, and veg out on the couch. You need a day to be lazy and not worry about work. I have all of your favorite things you like to eat here. Except for the hummus you like. I don’t know where to find the flavor you like. I did find Sabra hummus though.” She went to Whole Foods to find Maggie’s hummus, but couldn’t find it.

Maggie knew she would have to take a quick trip to Greece to get the Mediterranean hummus she liked so much, “Alright.” She quickly kissed Kara again, before going to change clothes.

Kara prepared the snacks while Maggie was getting changed. She liked having this downtime with Maggie; it brought them closer together. They still hadn’t put a label on what they were, and they haven’t talked about feelings and what they are, but she knew that conversation would come at a later time. Right now it was a time for them to spend time with each other as they usually do when none of her family around to interrupt.

Kara and Maggie ended up on the couch watching documentaries on the Smithsonian Earth channel. The snacks were half eaten while they spent the rest of the time cuddling on the couch, and exchanging soft kisses. The rain poured down outside, but Kara was comfortable and warm inside with Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron~ ;-)
> 
> Also, I am back on Tumblr you can find me @nerdternallyalexdanvers


	8. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara does some actual reporting, and Dark Angel has a proposal for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading and leaving your thoughts. You are da best.

Kara was in the DEO interviewing J’onn about what it’s like to be an alien on earth while having the face of a black man when Dark Angel entered the building. She sent a small wave to the superhero before going back to her interview. The Martian gave her a knowing smile she forgot that he could read her mind. Kara turned off her phone recorder and looked at J’onn, “Did you just read my mind?” She asked as she gave J’onn a suspicious look. When Alex told her that J’onn could read minds, it weirded her out a little bit, but she made sure that her thoughts weren’t intrusive or inappropriate. M’gann was the same way; she didn’t know until she thought something and M’gann had told her what it was. Kara made sure not to have inappropriate thoughts either.

J’onn smirked, “It’s not that hard, Kara. I don’t have to read your thoughts when you are broadcasting them loud and clear. You are quite smitten with Dark Angel aren’t you?” He asked even though he already knew the answer.

Kara smiled shyly, “I am not smitten, but I am intrigued by her. She’s so mysterious, and I wonder why she took so long to reveal herself to National City.” She knew there was no reason to lie because J’onn could spot that a mile away.

“She had her reasons, Kara and when she wants to share them, then she will. You can’t force her to tell you something that she is not ready to. Let Dark Angel come to you and go from there. I may not be able to read her mind, but from what I gather she is quite smitten with you too.” J’onn had told her. Kryptonians were immune to Martian mind reading so getting a read on Dark Angel is difficult.

“I know, J’onn. I like her, and everyone thinks that something is going on between her and me, but there isn’t. She’s become a really good friend, and I am not some awkward, shy, clumsy person like I am with Maggie.” Kara explained her friendship with Dark Angel. She wanted nothing more than to find out what she looked like underneath the mask. Kara could see her eyes, her lips, etc. but that is all she could see.

J’onn chortled, “It’s because you really like Maggie. I don’t mean like her in a school girl type way, but in an, I want to be with you type of way. Dark Angel brings out your confident side because she is confident. I’m not saying that Maggie isn’t confident, but she may be a little awkward with you as well. Try not to think or worry about it everything will fall into place. Remember, life is about the journey and not the destination.” He gave her a little advice it was the same advice he gave Alex about Sam.

Kara absorbed what J’onn was saying, “Thanks, J’onn.  I’ll remember that we should get back to your interview so I can include it in my article about the Alien Amnesty Act. Then I will need to go and interview M’gann as well to get her thoughts on the act as well.” She cleared her throat and turned the recorder back on asking J’onn the questions she had prepared. Once she got what she needed, Kara thanked J’onn for talking with her, and she exited the conference room.

Kara made her way to the central control center where everyone was chatting she noticed that Dark Angel was missing.

“If it isn’t Kara Danvers doing her job.” Vasquez teased as soon as she saw her.

Kara smiled, “I am. I just finished interviewing J’onn, and a little later I will be interviewing M’gann. Hopefully, I can get a little soundbite from Dark Angel if she is around.” She supplied the rest of her plans.

Lucy shook her head, “I’m sure all you have to do is ask, and she will be all over it. Anything for Kara.” She playfully touched Kara.

“Stop feeling up my sister, Lane. She does have a point there, Kara. Dark Angel would do whatever you requested.” Alex decided to tease her sister a little bit.

Kara shook her head, “You all are horrible! I don’t tease any of you the way that you tease me. It’s starting to get old.” She was growing tired of their teasing and their remarks. Kara knew they mean well, but it’s starting to get old.

“Sorry, Kara. This is the first time in a long time that you have shown interest in anyone, and they’ve shown interest in you. If you want us to stop then we will, we’re happy for you, and if you and Dark Angel are not a thing, then forgive us for thinking that.” Alex apologized for everyone’s actions. They have been a little over the top with their reactions in regards to Dark Angel, Maggie, and Kara.

Kara smiled, “You’re forgiven, but please chill with the whole Dark Angel thing.” She begged them to leave well enough alone.

Vasquez crossed her heart, “I’ll let it go.” She promised.

Kara nodded, “Good. I gotta get ready to go and interview M’gann for my article. I’ll see you later.” She left the control room and headed for the exit.

“I’ll walk you out, Kara.” Alex volunteered as she caught up with Kara.

Kara walked beside Alex, “Is there a reason for you walking me out?” She asked her sister she usually does not walk her out unless she had something important to tell her.

“Yeah, I do. Don’t worry it doesn’t have anything to do with Dark Angel or Maggie. I wanted to talk to you because I have a favor to ask of you.” Alex revealed the reason why she wanted to walk Kara out.

Kara cocked her head to the side to look at her sister, “What favor is that?” She asked.

“I want you to help me go ring shopping for Sam. I want to ask Sam to marry me,” Alex answered the question giddily a toothy smile showing on her face.

Kara was surprised by the request, “Oh that is awesome, Alex! I am so happy for you.” She hugged her sister, “I would love to go ring shopping with you.” Kara let her sister go she was beaming with excitement. Kara wondered when Alex was going to pop the question she and Sam had been dating for two years and lived together.

Alex bounced up and down on her feet, “I figured it was time for us to take the next step. We are practically married already, so why not make it official.” She had thought about this for a long time.

“I’m happy that you finally pulled your head out of the sand. Why ask me and not Maggie? She knows Sam better than I do.” Kara wondered why she asked her and not Maggie.

Alex sighed, “I thought it would give you and me some time to spend together one on one. I miss spending time with my sister. Plus, it will give us a chance to have a proper catch up with each other.” She explained why she wanted Kara and not Maggie.

Alex’s answer touched Kara, “I miss sister nights too. We have to start carving time out for each other. You’re my home, Alex.” She reiterated the phrase she always told Alex.

Alex smiled, “You’re my home too, Kara. I’ve held up your time long enough. I’ll call you and set up a time for us to go shopping. You go get your interview with M’gann, and I’ll talk to you later.” She kissed Kara on the cheek before going back into the building.

Kara watched Alex walk away before making her way to her car. Alex was going to ask Sam to marry her. Kara felt that it was about time that they took the next step. If Kara was honest, she thought that Sam might have been the one to ask the question. Sam had come to her a few weeks ago to ask her permission to marry Alex. Kara was delighted that Sam had wanted to marry Alex, it was time that Alex had happiness for once in her life. She got to her car and made her way to the bar to speak to M’gann.

Kara entered the bar and saw M’gann wiping down the counter and gave her a slight wave. The bar was dead at the moment so Kara knew that they would have time to talk.

“Hey, Kara. Take a seat anywhere, and I’ll be with you in a moment.” M’gann had told her friend. She liked Kara she was a ray of sunshine that brought a little light to the dive bar.

Kara nodded and sat down in a booth near the window and pulled out her phone and her notepad with her questions. Her phone started vibrating on the table showing a message from Maggie she smiled and read the message. Kara replied and let her know that she was getting ready to interview M’gann and she would talk to her later.

“You really liked the detective don’t you?” M’gann asked as she sat down across from Kara.

Kara knew she couldn’t deny it, “I do like her, M’gann. I guess it doesn’t take mind reading for you to figure it out.” She joked.

M’gann smirked, “No, not really. The smile on your face says it all. I also heard that Dark Angel had made quite the impression on you too. There are rumors going around about Dark Angel and a mysterious blonde, and I have a feeling that mysterious blonde is you.” She stated confidently.

“I’ve heard about that. I hope Cat Grant hasn’t caught wind of that rumor. Alright, enough about me. We should get started on your interview.” Kara turned the conversation back to the interview no longer wanting to discuss Dark Angel. She started with simple questions about what M’gann thought about the Alien Amnesty Act and followed it up with discussions about living as a human on Earth and trying to assimilate into society. After a few more questions and a candid conversation, Kara concluded the interview and thanked M’gann for her time.

Kara left the bar and made her way home she would transcribe the interviews at home, and email it to herself at work, so she can have Cat proofread it. She entered her apartment and put her bag on the table, and kicked her shoes off not caring that they were in the middle of the floor. Kara looked at the clock and saw it was 8:45, and she needed to eat something. She decided it was too late to cook so she decided to order some pizza, and call it a night. Kara was about to go to her room when she saw Dark Angel floating outside of her window. The superhero really should stop showing up like that it was starting to get old. Kara opened the window, “You have to quit showing up like this, it’s kind of creepy.” She joked.

Dark Angel grinned, “I’m just looking out for you, Kara. Anyway, I saw you at the DEO earlier today talking with J’onn. I wanted to see if everything was okay. The last time you made an appearance you were hurt.” She recalled the one time she had seen Kara at the DEO.

Kara smiled at how sweet the gesture was, “I’m okay, Dark Angel. I was conducting an interview on the Alien Amnesty Act. I wanted to get opinions from two aliens that I know.” She replied.

Maggie was intrigued, “Ah yes, the registry. I think it’s a good idea, but I feel it may put a bullseye on aliens back especially by people who are anti-alien.” She replied. She had heard about the Amnesty Act, and while it sounds good on paper, it may end up causing more harm than good.

Kara smirked, “Is that your opinion? Would you like to be a part of my article?” She asked in a playful tone.

Dark Angel shook her head, “That’s alright, Kara. Anyway, I need to ask you this before I lose the nerve. Would you like to come flying with me tonight? It’s supposed to be a blood moon, and I know a place where you can see it perfectly.” She rushed her question out afraid that Kara would say no.

Kara was not expecting this question from Dark Angel she wanted to take her for a midnight flight to see the moon. She didn’t know if she should say yes or what. Kara looked at Dark Angel who looked unsure, but tried to put on a brave face. It was a flight; not like they were going to rip each other’s clothes off. Kara had always wondered what National City would look like from high above, “Let me get my shoes and we can go. I will let you know that I have not eaten, so I don’t know how I will hold up.” She went and got her shoes and put them on.

Dark Angel smirked, “I’m not one to leave you hungry. What are you in the mood for?” She asked as she watched Kara step out on the balcony.

Kara shrugged, “Surprise me.” She replied, “How are we going to do this?” She wondered.

The superhero turned around, “Hop on my back and wrap your hands around my neck.” She instructed Kara.

Kara did as she was instructed and held on to Dark Angel as the superhero prepared to take flight. She tried her best to remain calm as she relaxed and enjoyed the flight. The city looked so small under them, and the flying between the buildings was a little scary, but she trusted Dark Angel. They landed on an overlook high above the city, and the sight took Kara’s breath away, and the moon was so close she could touch it.

“It’s so beautiful up here. You can see the lights of the city, and the stars are so bright. I mean, wow.” Kara tried to articulate the words that she is trying to find.

Dark Angel watched Kara as she took everything in, “It’s an amazing view. If you give me a few seconds, I’ll come back with a blanket and something to eat for us.” She replied softly.

Kara turned so she could face Dark Angel, “I would like that very much.” She smiled brightly.

Dark Angel nodded, “I’ll be right back.” She replied before flying off into the night.

Kara looked over the city and up at the stars. This reminded her of when she and Alex would stargaze when they were teenagers. Kenny’s mom had given them this awesome telescope, and they would spend their time looking at the stars. A few seconds later she felt the air change around her, and she saw Dark Angel had set out a flannel blanket and had food set up already. Kara was impressed at how fast she really moves Superman has nothing on her.

“That was quick,” Kara stated in awe.

Dark Angel shrugged, “It’s all in the super speed. I went to this food truck in Chicago that has the best food ever for vegetarians and non-vegetarians alike. Their food is to die for, but I will let you be the judge of that. I got you the Chicago dog. It’s a hot dog with the works.” She pointed to the food.

Kara reached for the hot dog, “I’m willing to try anything.” She took her first bite and moaned in satisfaction.

“I take it that you like it.” Dark Angel stated as she tried to ignore Kara’s moan of appreciation.

Kara put her hand in front of her mouth, “I’m sorry, but this is so good. I’m not one for pickles or onions, and I prefer ketchup on my hot dog, but it’s so good.” She blushed in embarrassment.

Dark Angel laughed lowly, “They are not big on ketchup in Chicago, but I’ll remember next time. I am glad that you are enjoying your food though. I like it when a woman isn’t afraid to eat, and not shy away from it.” She nibbled on a French fry.

“I love my food. There is no shame in my food game, if it’s good I’ll eat it.” Kara answered before taking a sip of her root beer.

“I like that philosophy.” Dark Angel really couldn’t think of anything else to say to that, but she was glad that Kara enjoyed food as much as she did.

Kara was enjoying the sight from above, and she felt so relaxed and calm. She didn’t know if it’s because they were away from the city or if it was because of the company, “I found the Little Dipper.” She pointed to the northern part of the sky.

Dark Angel nodded, “That you did and if you look over to the south you will see the Big Dipper.” She pointed to the other part of the sky. When she first landed on earth, she would always try to find the constellation, because that is where Krypton used to be.

“Have you been to a lot of galaxies in your lifetime?” Kara asked trying to get a little information about Dark Angel.

Dark Angel nodded, “I’ve been to twelve.” She answered.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Twelve?! That’s impressive. Did you go with your parents or did you go on adventures by yourself?” She decided to have Dark Angel elaborate on her journey.

“I went on adventures by myself, but I went a lot with my father.” Dark Angel replied as she recalled the fond memories she would spend with her dad.

Kara could hear the longing in Dark Angel’s voice, “What is your favorite galaxy that you’ve visited?” She wanted to make the conversation lighter.

Dark Angel smiled and looked at Kara, “This one is my favorite by far because you’re in it.” She replied smoothly. Dark Angel hoped she did not overstep any boundaries with her comment.

Kara blushed under the shroud of darkness, “No one has ever said that to me before.” She was flattered by Dark Angel's comment.

Dark Angel chuckled, “I mean what I say, Kara. Krypton is my home, and I miss it every day, but now that I’ve met you, the longing that I felt has lessened. I don’t mean to be so forward, but that is how I feel. Anyway, what’s going on with you and Maggie?”

Kara sighed, “Your feelings are valid, Dark Angel. When my parents died when I was thirteen years old, I felt like I lost my home, because they were my parents. The Danvers family took me in and treated me like I was their own. I felt weird and out of place and longing for home, but over time I realized that home is more than just a place, it can be a person and Alex is my home.” She gave a little insight into her life growing up. Kara missed her parents deeply, but she was thankful for Eliza, Jeremiah, and Alex.

Dark Angel felt a slight pain in her chest, “It’s good that you found that in Alex.” She replied honestly.

Kara shook her head, “I’m sorry, you asked me about Maggie. Maggie and I are Maggie, and I are doing alright. She was badly hurt the other night after the fight with the big purple alien looking thing. She stayed with me until her ribs completely healed. I asked her if she saw you and she said she saw you briefly before you were taken away. We’ve been spending a lot of time together, and I really like her. I think you would like her to if you met her.” She tried to put into words what she felt about Maggie.

Dark Angel smiled, “Maggie sounds like a special lady.” She replied. Dark Angel could hear the fondness in Kara’s voice and couldn’t help but smile.

Kara smiled into the distance, “Yeah, she is, but you’re special too. I mean you keep National City safe, and you’ve befriended James, and now me. I consider that pretty damn special.” She complimented the superhero. Dark Angel was special even if Kara did not know her that well.

“Trust me; I am not that special. Once you really get to know me, you will find me pretty annoying.” Dark Angel replied trying to downplay Kara’s comment. She was nothing special just someone saving the city one crisis at a time.

“Speaking of Maggie, do you know her? I mean she is a detective for NCPD, and you sometimes work with them, right?” Kara decided to ask.

Dark Angel nodded, “I’ve worked with her a time or two. She is pretty badass and works hard at her job. We bump heads though because I am more ‘vigilante’ than by the books. In the end, though, we both want the same thing to protect National City.” She answered as neutrally as she could.

“You like Maggie don’t you?” Dark Angel asks even though she already knows the answer to the question.

Kara smiled, “I do, a lot. I like you too.” She replied honestly she couldn’t lie to herself any longer.

Dark Angel smiled, “I like you too, Kara. I don’t have too many people that I can just be in the moment with. James is pretty chill, and we have talks, and I don’t want to get started on my relationship with Alex.” She joked it was hard having Alex as her handler.

Kara laughed, “I have her for a sister, so I know all too well, but she is my best friend. Do you have any siblings?” She asked wanting to know a little bit more about the superhero.

“I don’t think I do.” Dark Angel lied. She couldn’t mention anything about Sam.

Kara let the subject drop, “So what can you tell me about the stars?” She asked trying to change the tone of the conversation.

Kara listened intently as Dark Angel told her stories about the stars, and the many different places that she had visited, before coming to earth as a young girl. She listened as Dark Angel told her about some of her life on Krypton, and even pointed to where it would be if it were still a planet. Kara learned that Kryptonians are like humans but are far more advanced, and they didn’t have a lot of social stigmas as earth does.

The evening air turned cold, and Dark Angel flew Kara home. They landed on the balcony, and the moon looked further away than what it did on top of the cliff. Kara felt a little unsure of herself and what she should do. On one hand, she wanted to kiss Dark Angel, and on the other, she wanted to run as far as she could.

“Thank you for tonight, it was appreciated, and needed. I would have never seen how beautiful National City was if it wasn’t for you.” Kara thanked the superhero for a beautiful night.

Dark Angel smiled, “I thought you would appreciate the view. Thank you for coming out with me tonight. I didn’t think you would, but I learned never to underestimate you, Kara Danvers.” She gave her a slight smile showing a little dimple.

Kara shrugged, “That’s for sure. Thank you again for tonight, it was beautiful. Now, go and protect the city or whatever it is you do when we lowly citizens are sleeping.” She teased Dark Angel.

“I do need to do a flyover or two before I call it a night. Thank you for your company, you have a good rest of your night and sweet dreams.” Dark Angel told Kara as she made a move to place a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

Kara backed up, “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I can’t do that to Maggie.” She apologized when she realized what was going to happen.

Dark Angel was relieved, “I understand completely, Kara. I thought there was a moment and I got ahead of myself.” She replied quickly.

Kara was amused, “There was a small moment. Now, go and protect the city in the darkness of the night, Dark Angel.” She pointed to the sky.

Dark Angel flashed her a smile, “Yes, ma’am.” She flew away leaving Kara behind.

Kara entered her apartment and sighed in relief. Dark Angel was going to kiss her, and the worst part about it was she wanted her too, but she knew that it would be wrong. Kara really liked Maggie, and she knew that Maggie liked her also, if she didn’t then she wouldn’t be around as much, and she wouldn’t call, text, or drop by CatCo. Kara liked Dark Angel too and enjoyed listening to the superhero be so open about things of her past made her seem so relatable. Kara was conflicted, and she didn’t know where to go, so she went to the one person that could help her. Kara closed her window, grabbed her keys and her purse. She was going to see Alex her voice of reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Dark Angel *swoon*
> 
> As always let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~ xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	9. Listen To Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara visits Alex and Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your patience and sticking around.
> 
> We are almost there! who is excited?

Kara made it to Alex and Sam’s house in record time and ran up their driveway. She looked at her watch and saw it was a little after ten so she knew that they would still be up. Kara rang the doorbell a couple of times before the door opened revealing Alex in a silk night robe and a not so please expression, “Kara it’s 10:15 p.m. what are you doing here?” She asked as she opened the door for her to enter the house.

Kara looked sheepish and entered the house, “Sorry, but I didn’t have anywhere else to go. I needed to talk to someone.” She rambled off.

“Couldn’t it wait until tomorrow? Sam and I were kind of in the middle of something.” Alex did not like being interrupted when she and Sam were trying to have private time.

Sam came downstairs, “What’s wrong, Kara?” She asked as soon as she saw Kara standing there in the foyer.

Kara shook her head, “It’s nothing, Sam. I didn’t mean to interrupt it can wait until tomorrow.” She looked from Sam to Alex.

Alex looked at Sam, “How did you know something was wrong?” She asked her girlfriend. Yes, she knew that her girlfriend had all these advanced powers, but she didn’t expect her to be well versed in Kara.

Sam shrugs, “Sixth sense. Plus, Kara usually calls before she comes over and she only shows up unannounced when something is wrong or is bothering her. Something is bothering her, and she probably needs to talk.” She looked at Kara and then at Alex.

“Oh. What’s bothering you, Kara?” Alex’s stance softened as she realized what Sam had told her.

Kara sighed, “Can we sit down?” She asked in an exasperated tone.

“Yeah.” Alex ushered Kara into the living room.

Sam followed behind, “I’ll make some tea so you two can talk.” She went into the kitchen to go and make some tea. Sam had a feeling that Kara wanted to talk about Maggie and Dark Angel. Maggie had spoken to her extensively about Kara.

“I’m going to go upstairs and change, then you and I will talk about what is wrong,” Alex mentioned before heading upstairs to change her clothes.

Kara waited patiently for Alex and Sam to return, but it didn’t take long for both women to come into the living room. Kara watched as Sam put a tray on the living room table, while Alex had as down next to her on the couch.

“Okay, I’m going to leave you two to talk,” Sam stated as she made a move to leave the living room.

Kara reached for Sam’s hand to stop her from leaving, “You don’t have to go, Sam. Please stay and talk with us. Having someone else’s opinion on the subject would be nice.

Sam smiled and was touched by Kara’s trust in her, “If you want me to then, I will.” She let go of Kara’s hand and sat down next to Kara.

“Talk to us, Kara. What’s wrong?” Alex asked again.

Kara sighed, “I’m conflicted, and it’s driving me nuts. Dark Angel stopped by tonight which surprised me.” She decided to start with the easier part of her dilemma, “And she asked me to go flying with her, and I did. It was amazing and scary at the same time. She took me to this overlook over National City before going to a food truck in Chicago to get us something eat. She talked to me about the stars and her life on Krypton. She was open and honest about her life, and I felt connected to her, because I lost my parents at a young age, and then I had to learn how to adjust without them. When we were flying I felt like Jasmine from Aladdin; it’s as if I was shown a whole new world. Then at the end of the night, she brought me back to my apartment, and then there was an almost kiss, but I moved away because I couldn’t do that to Maggie.” Kara finished the story of her semi-date with Dark Angel. It was perfect just as perfect as her first date with Maggie.

Sam sent a subtle glance in Alex’s direction as she listened to Kara’s recount of the date she began to feel a little uneasy not because of Kara, but because of the lie they are perpetuating, “Sounds like Dark Angel wanted you to know about where she had come from. She wanted you to get to know her. Not to sound clichéd, but how did this make you feel?” She asked Kara even though her heartbeat and pulse gave a clear indication that she was quite taken by the superhero.

Kara smiled, “I felt free. I wasn’t the clumsy and awkward girl that I am around Maggie. I saw a side of her that didn’t fit the idea of what I had of her. She’s always there even when I don’t see her, and when she is there, it’s not a surprise. When I am with Dark Angel, she gives me that low down tingle down there.” She tried to keep herself from gushing about the superhero. Kara found herself going from dislike to something different. She couldn’t find the word to describe her feelings.

“What about Maggie, Kara? How does she make you feel and how do you feel about her?” Alex could hear something in Kara’s voice when she spoke about Dark Angel, but now she needed to bring the focus back to Maggie. Alex hated lying to Kara, and she wanted to come out and tell Kara that Maggie and Dark Angel are the same person, but she knew it wasn’t her secret to tell.

“Maggie is; Maggie is so different. She is beautiful, smart, funny, you name it, and that is how she is. When I am with her the lights dim, and no one else is around us. I feel warm and safe with her, but I feel the same way with Dark Angel. I look forward to having our lunches together when we can, and I like when we have movie nights together. When Maggie stays over, or I stay over at hers it’s natural, and we haven’t even crossed the line to have sex. We cuddle and exchange kisses, but that is the extent, and I am okay with that. I feel on top of the world with her, like I could fly if I want to like I am flying. She opened up to me about some of her childhood, and what it was like for you two growing up, but I feel that she is holding something back from me.” Kara liked Maggie and cared for her a great deal. It was scary how much she felt for Maggie.

Alex could hear the feeling in Kara’s voice she more than cared for Maggie, “The way you talked about Maggie sounds like a woman you have strong feelings for; you lit up like a kid in a candy store when you talked about Maggie.” She gave her thoughts on how Kara was about Maggie.

Kara looked at Sam and Alex, “What would you do if you were in my shoes? How do you choose the one for you when you feel almost the same way for both? I feel like I am in one of those movies where the girl has two people who like her, and it’s a weird love triangle.” She explained what the situation felt like for her. Kara did feel like she was in her own version of a romantic comedy, but there was nothing comedic about this one.

Alex looked over at Sam before looking at Kara, “I would take my time and figure out what I feel for both Dark Angel and Maggie. You described the perfect first date with Maggie, and you described your impromptu date with Dark Angel which was nothing less than perfect. I work with Dark Angel, and I know what she feels, but I am not going to tell you because I do not want to influence your decision. I would make a list of the pros and cons of being with Maggie and Dark Angel, and whichever one had the most pros I would go with that person. What do you think, Sam?” She decided to ask her girlfriend for her opinion.

Sam sighed, “The only thing I could say is listen to your heart, it always knows what it wants. I listened to you talk about Maggie and Dark Angel. Like Alex said you light up like a kid in the candy store and you get a dopey smile on your face, which is cute by the way. When you talk about Dark Angel, you smile like a kid who was offered two scoops of their favorite ice cream, and cake. You care about them both a great deal, but I think you already know your answer. I know Maggie, and like Alex, I don’t want to influence your thoughts, but someone is going to get hurt no matter who you choose.” Sam felt guilty for lying to Kara about the whole situation. She knew when the time comes Kara was not going to be happy, and she was going to be pissed when the truth came out.

Alex smiled and took Kara’s hand in hers, “If you can’t choose, you can have Maggie and Dark Angel. You’ll have the best of both worlds.” She quipped trying to make Kara smile.

Sam glared at Alex she knew this situation was nothing to joke about. She knew that she needed to talk to Maggie and Alex about coming clean about Maggie being Dark Angel, “Don’t listen to Alex, Kara. Maggie and Dark Angel are one in the same.” She replied without thinking about what she said.

Kara frowned, “They are one in the same? What do you mean by that, Sam?” She asked her sister's girlfriend.

Sam’s eyes widened, “I mean, Maggie is a detective, and she protects the city, its citizens and you. Dark Angel protects the city, the citizens and you. They are the same except one is alien, and one is not. They both have everything in common, and that commonality means you too, Kara. That is why I say they are one in the same.” She hoped that Kara bought her explanation because it was hard to come up with that one. Sam also knew that Kara was smart as a whip and she would put two and two together to get four.

Alex smirked, “It looks like you have a type, Kara. Maggie and Dark Angel. Brown hair, brown eyes, fierce protectiveness the list goes on and on.” She wanted to make her sister smile.

Kara indeed smiled, “I guess I do have a type. Does that mean that Maggie and Dark Angel have a type too?” She asked wondering if they had a thing for blondes.

Sam smirked, “Oh, yeah. I know Maggie does for sure. She has a penchant for blondes, even though Kate was anything but blonde. Did she tell you about Kate?” She asked as an afterthought not sure if Maggie had mentioned her ex or not.

Kara nodded, “She told me about Kate when we had our first date. They were engaged at one point in time, but then Renee happened, and that was the end of their relationship. I didn’t ask for any more details because I didn’t need to know.” She replied quickly remembering how Maggie was so open about Kate.

“That means that Maggie likes you, Kara,” Sam reassured her.

Kara smiled, “I like her too. I told her about the last relationship I had and the fact that I’ve never had sex with anyone else but myself, Maggie was so understanding about that.” She mentioned casually.

Alex blanched she did not want to hear about Kara having any kind of sex, “That’s a good thing though. It shows that she is not into you to try and get into your pants. Take some time and think about it and go from there. Maggie and Dark Angel are both phenomenal women, and they care a great deal about you.” She wanted to end the conversation on a positive note.

Kara felt better, “You’re right, they do care about me in their own way. I’m going to head home now and get some rest. I have some thinking to do. Thank you both for listening to me, and I am sorry if I interrupted your alone time.” She stood up the tea had gone untouched.

Alex stood up as well, “You had a problem, and you wanted to talk. Sam and I can get down and dirty at any time.” She joked. Alex really wasn’t annoyed with Kara for interrupting their alone time.

Kara smiled, “I’m glad.” She looked at Sam who had also stood up, “Thank you, Sam, for helping me put things in perspective. Alex is lucky to have you.” She hugged the other woman.

Sam returned the hug, “I am lucky to have her too.” She replied before letting go.

Alex walked Kara to the door, “You’ll make the right decision in the end, Kara.” She hugged her sister, “Get home safe and call me when you get home.” She reminded her sister.

Kara let go, “I will, but I need to stop by Maggie’s first.” She told her sister. Maggie had sent her a text earlier asking her to come over.

“Well, text me to let me know that you got there safely.” Alex amended her statement, “I love you.”

Kara opened the door, “I love you too, Alex.” She kissed Alex’s cheek and left the house feeling lighter than she had when she first arrived. Kara left the house and went to her car and got in. She sent a quick text to Maggie letting her know that she was on her way.

As she drove, she thought about what Alex and Sam had told her they made good points. Kara had never been in this situation before, and she did not know how to maneuver through it. She liked both Dark Angel and Maggie, they were different, but somehow the same. Kara decided to let it go and focus on the moment. She made her way to Maggie’s house in record time (it wasn’t like she was breaking the speed limit or anything) and she put her car in park.

Kara looked in the mirror to make sure that she still looked presentable before getting out of the car. She made her way up to the building Maggie lived in and went to the elevator. Kara had been here so many times the person at the counter knew who she was already. The elevator stopped on Maggie’s floor she got out of the elevator and walked the few feet to Maggie’s door. Kara was about to knock when the door opened, and she saw Maggie standing in front of her wearing a t-shirt and some sweatpants, “How did you know it was me?” She asked as she leaned in and kissed Maggie on the cheek.

Maggie smirked, “I had a feeling besides your last text said you are here. It’s not rocket science” She answered cheekily.

Kara smiled, “Never change, Maggie.” She replied as she entered the apartment and put her purse on the little table by the door and went to towards the living room.

“I will always be who I am. Where were you coming from?” Maggie asked as she sat down on the couch.

Kara sat down next to Maggie and slipped her shoes off, before pulling her legs up on the couch, “I just left Alex and Sam’s house.” She answered honestly.

“Oh? Is everything alright? Did something happen?” Maggie asked. She knew it was unusual for Kara to show up unannounced at their house.

Kara sighed, “I had confusing feelings about something, and I needed their help sorting through some of those things.” She answered vaguely. Kara hated lying, but she couldn’t tell Maggie that she feels something for Dark Angel too.

Maggie could tell that Kara was holding something back, “Did they help you sort through what was confusing you?” She had a feeling that it had to do with Dark Angel and herself, but she was going to wait until Kara told her.

Kara grabbed one of Maggie’s pillows and started playing with it, “Yeah, a little, but in the end, it’s my decision. I’ll make the right choice when the time comes.” She explained without getting into everything.

“I’m glad that they were able to help. What are big sisters for? I called you over because there is something that I wanted to talk to you about. I’ve been trying to find the way to tell you this, but the time never seemed right.” Maggie decided to tell Kara the truth about her and Dark Angel being the same person.

Kara tilted her head to the side trying to get a read on Maggie, “What about?” She asked.

Maggie exhaled softly, “There is something about me that you need to know.” She decided to try and rip the band-aid off.

Kara was nervous, “I had a date with Dark Angel tonight!” She blurted out.

Maggie looked surprised at Kara’s sudden outburst, “I’m sorry, what?” She asked in surprise not sure if she heard Kara correctly.

Kara nodded, “I went on an impromptu date with Dark Angel tonight. She came by and asked me to go flying with her, and I said yes. So we went out, and it was a nice time.” She elaborated on what she had blurted out.

Maggie pulled back a little bit at Kara’s confession. She didn’t expect Kara to come out and tell her so directly, “Just a nice time?” She asked not sure if she should be offended.

Kara sighed, “It was a wonderful time. Words can’t express how amazing it was. It reminded me so much of our first date. Minus the flying and looking over National City. She was open with me and told me about her life on Krypton, and a little about her parents, and so forth.” She admitted.

Maggie decided not to tell her about her being Dark Angel not if Kara preferred her alter ego to her true self, “And you liked that?” She asked hesitantly while trying to mask her hurt.

Kara looked at Maggie, “I did like it, but you were never far from my mind. Dark Angel knows all about you. She even asks how you and I are doing and I tell her that we’re us.” She added the part about Dark Angel asking about Maggie and their relationship.

“You talk to Dark Angel about us?” Maggie asked even though she knew the answer.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I do. She knows that I really like you and that I have strong feelings for you. Dark Angel even gave me a few words of wisdom here and there.” She decided to tell Maggie everything she didn’t want any secrets between them.

Maggie didn’t know what to say, “You and Dark Angel have gotten pretty close over a few short weeks. Why are you telling me this, Kara?” She asked straight out all games aside.

Kara took Maggie’s hand in hers, “I really like you, Maggie. Like more than like you. I have all of these feelings for you, and it’s hard to explain. I don’t want there to be any secrets between us, and me going out with Dark Angel would have been a secret that I didn’t want to keep from you.” She explained why she wanted Maggie to know about her and Dark Angel.

Maggie felt a lump form in her throat she felt even worse for not telling Kara the truth, “I like you too, Kara. More than actually like you. I haven’t felt this way about anyone since Kate, and that was over four years ago. Thank you for being honest with me about you and Dark Angel. I would rather find out now then find out later.” She felt like such a coward.

Kara beamed, “You wanted to say something before I took your thunder. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?” She realized that Maggie must have had something important to tell her.

Maggie swallowed the lump, “I was going to tell you that I like you, Kara. I want something more with you. We are the women who are a couple without being a couple. I guess what I want to say is, I want to be more than friends, Kara. I want you to be my girlfriend.” She knew that it was a cop-out, but she couldn’t tell Kara the truth now.

Kara smiled, “I want you to be my girlfriend too, Maggie.” She reached over and pulled Maggie into a hug.

Maggie sighed hating herself for lying, “Then it’s official, we’re girlfriends.” She moved back and looked into Kara’s eyes. Maggie could see how Kara’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

Kara cupped Maggie’s cheeks in her hands and moved to place a soft kiss on her lips. The electricity she felt before was there just as strong as ever. She could feel Maggie’s tongue asking for entrance and Kara granted it without hesitation. Their tongues danced a sensual dance that only they knew. The kiss held so much promise of what’s to come, and Kara wanted more of it. She felt herself being guided back on the couch until her head landed on another pillow. Her hands moved from Maggie’s face, and she wrapped her arms loosely around Maggie’s neck as the kiss heated up.

The kiss ended just as quickly as it ended much to Kara’s disappointment, “Is something wrong?” She asked her now girlfriend.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, everything is fine, Kara. I realized that we are making out on the couch. I know we’ve done it before, but I know I will not be able to fully stop myself if we continue. I don’t want your first time, well our first time to be on the couch.” She answered bluntly. Kara’s never had sex with another person, and she did not want her to feel pressured or have her first time be less than perfect.

Kara couldn’t keep from smiling at how thoughtful Maggie was, “Thank you, Maggie. I wouldn’t oppose our first time being on the couch.” She teased.

Maggie chuckled, “I’m sure you wouldn’t Kara, but I would like something better for us. Would you like to stay the night or do you have to head home?” She asked trying to calm the surge of hormones that were raging through her.

“I think it’s best that I go home right now that way we can both calm down. As you said, it will be our first time.” Kara came around to Maggie’s way of thinking. Alex had always told her that it was always about the anticipation.

Maggie got off of Kara, “Unlike guys, we women respect boundaries of our partners. And I respect the hell out of you, Kara. I’ll walk you to the door.” She got off the couch and held her hand out to help Kara up.

“You are such a gentlewoman, Maggie. It’s one of the many qualities that I like about you.” Kara replied before sitting up and putting on her shoes. She stood up and followed Maggie to the door.

Maggie opened the door, “I don’t want you to go, but I know you mentioned that you wanted to go. Text me when you get home.” She stood on her toes to kiss Kara on the lips.

Kara smiled and grabbed her purse, “I’ll do that. Could we have breakfast in the morning?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

“Let me know when and where and I’ll be there.” Maggie couldn’t wait until the morning.

“It’s a date. Have a good night, Maggie.” Kara told her as she walked out the door.

Maggie watched as Kara left, “Sweet dreams, Kara.” She watched as Kara got on the elevator and closed the door.

Kara got into her car feeling as if she was on cloud nine and made her way home. As soon as she got out of her car, someone grabbed her and put a cloth over her face, and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh spaghetti O's
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	10. Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Angel and The DEO try to figure out who has Kara and what has happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! Keep it up :) This story may not have a lot of traction as my other stories, but I am proud of it because I challenged myself.
> 
> This chapter is from Maggie's POV we will finally get inside of her head.

Maggie listened for her phone to see if Kara had messaged her when she was home, but there were no messages. Maggie figured that Kara must have fallen asleep when she had gotten home. So, she decided to go to sleep herself and would talk to Kara in the morning. Maggie woke up and looked at her phone, and there were still no messages from Kara which was strange because Kara normally texts her ‘good morning.’ She decided to call Kara, and the phone rang a few times before it went to voicemail. Panic started to boil over in Maggie, and she threw her clothes on and made her way to Kara’s apartment. She entered Kara’s building and went to her apartment she used her hearing to see if she could pick up on Kara’s heartbeat, but she heard nothing. She used her x-ray vision to look inside the apartment, and she wasn’t inside.

Maggie immediately called Alex, “Have you heard from Kara this morning?” She asked not bothering with pleasantries.

“No. I thought Kara would have been with you. Did she not show up at yours last night?” Alex asked in a neutral tone.

Maggie left the building, “She came over we talked and then she went home. Kara was supposed to text me, but she didn’t. I thought she went to sleep when she got home, but I didn’t hear from her this morning either. I just left her apartment, and I didn’t hear or see her inside.” She saw Kara’s car sitting in the parking lot, “I gotta go.” She hung up the phone and searched Kara’s car. Maggie could see Kara’s purse and keys inside, but she did not see her phone. She made a call to NCPD and had them come out and search the area around Kara’s car and her apartment. The news crews arrived a little while after covering the story of the disappearance of CatCo reporter Kara Danvers.

A few minutes later Alex and Sam arrived forgetting about the rest of the cops and news crew around the area, “Tell me what happened? Where is Kara?” Alex asked as soon as she saw Maggie.

Maggie looked at Alex, “She left my apartment last night around one. I had asked her to stay, but Kara said that she would rather go home. I told her to text me when she got home, and she didn’t. I figured that she fell asleep. I didn’t get a text from her this morning like I normally do and I called her. The phone went to voicemail after a few rings, and then I came over here to make sure she was okay. She was not in the apartment, and I could not hear her heartbeat. I called you, and then I scanned the area, and called the police when I saw her car with her purse and keys inside.” She explained the situation to Alex and Sam.

Alex paced, “I’m going to call Winn and go to the DEO. Sam, I need you to go home and wait there to see if Kara shows up.” She kissed Sam on the cheek.

Maggie sighed, “They’re finished here. Let’s go.” She walked off with Alex and around the corner where she held onto Alex and flew to the DEO, as soon as they entered the whole gang met them.

“Winn, I need you to try and get a signal on Kara’s cell phone. Vasquez, I want all available satellites sweeping buildings inside and out. Lucy, keep an eye on the news and keep me posted.” Alex started barking orders as soon as she entered the building. No one protested as they went about doing as they were told.

Maggie wasn’t going to wait, “I’m going to do a flyover and see if I can pick up on Kara at all.” She went to the landing and flew out the window. Dark Angel didn’t know what area to focus on so she went to the warehouse district and blocked out everything from above and try to listen for Kara’s heartbeat, but she couldn’t hear it. Dark Angel tried not to panic as she tried to find Kara’s heartbeat and was unable to. She flew back to the DEO and Alex came running over to her, “Did you hear anything? Were you able to find her?” She asked trying to hold it together when she was falling apart.

Dark Angel shook her head, “No. I couldn’t pick her up at all; it’s as if she disappeared.” She answered in resignation.

Alex was beyond frustrated and then her phone rang Kara’s picture popped up, and she answered it, “Hey, Kara. Where are you?” She asked immediately. There was no answer and instead, a picture came through it was of Kara sprawled out on a cement floor in a cement room surround by glass on three sides.

Winn comes running up, “I couldn’t get a signal on Kara’s phone when the call came through.” He saw the pissed off expression on Alex’s face.

Alex looked at Dark Angel, “This is your fault!” She started yelling, “If it weren’t for you and your relationship with Kara, she would not be locked up somewhere. Out of all the people in National City, you had to set your sights on my fucking sister!” She got in Dark Angel’s face it was all her fault that Kara was missing.

Dark Angel didn’t back down, “Do you think I don’t feel guilty about this already? Kara is missing, and it may be all my fault. I don’t need you to add on to how I already feel. Kara being kidnapped is not all about you, Alex. I own up to my part in what happened, but I am not going to stand here and let you talk to me any way you please.” She got in Alex’s face. She already felt guilty as hell for putting Kara in this situation. Then again, this may not have anything to do with her at all.

Alex squared her shoulders, “Kara is everything that I have! You may care about her, but that does not compare to the love that I have for her.” She spat those words out as if they were poison.

Dark Angel did not flinch, “So, because she is all you have it trumps everything that I feel about Kara? Newsflash, Alex you may think that I care for her, but I love her. That’s right; I love Kara! I got her to be herself and embrace the fact that it was okay to like women. And you love her I get it, but it’s not only you that has a lot to lose. Look around you, Alex. Winn, Lucy, Vasquez, and J’onn. Let’s not forget about Sam and James.” She listed everyone in the room and those not in the room, “If anything happens to Kara then it falls on me!”

Alex suddenly felt the fight leave her, “You love her? If you loved her, then she wouldn’t be in this position right now. I wish you had never met her all.” She said with finality.

“Alex!” Sam’s voice came from across the room.

Dark Angel was relieved to hear her sister’s voice, but it did not help the pain she felt at what Alex had said. She turned and walked away she could hear Winn calling after her to come back, but she needed to be alone. Dark Angel thought about what Alex said if she hadn’t met Kara then she wouldn’t be missing right now. She should have known that going around Kara as Dark Angel would put a target on Kara’s back. The same woman who chose her over her alter ego, and now she lost her.

“Stop beating yourself up,” J’onn spoke as he entered the room.

Dark Angel looked up, “I’m not.” She denied quickly.

J’onn shook his head, “Yes, you are, Maggie. Don’t let what Alex said get to you. She is upset about Kara being missing, and she needed someone to take it out on, and being that you are close to Kara, so she zeroed in on you.” He explained as she sat down on the stairs next to the superhero.

“It still doesn’t make it okay, J’onn. She told me that she wished I never met her sister. Maybe, Alex is right. If I wouldn’t have met Kara, then she would be here now and not somewhere we do not know.” Maggie got down on herself again, her confidence and bravado disappeared.

J’onn sighed, “If you wouldn’t have met Kara then she would have been hurt at the senator’s rally. Then Alex would be pissed because her sister was hurt and Dark Angel did not save her. If you wouldn’t have met Kara, then she wouldn’t be as sunny as she is now, and she wouldn’t realize that there is a world out there for her to explore. What happened to Kara may not even have to do with you. It could be someone who is targeting Alex you never really know.” He tried to explain to the superhero as neutrally as he could. His loyalty is first and foremost to Alex, followed by Kara, with Dark Angel coming in third.

Maggie shook her head, “This has me written all over it, J’onn and we don’t have any information to try and find her. I went out there, and I could not hear her heartbeat I couldn’t sense her.” She told J’onn of her efforts.

J’onn crinkled his eyebrows, “Maybe, they are holding Kara somewhere with lead. You can’t see or hear through lead. There aren’t many places that have lead unless you count the shipping docks.” He thought out loud.

Maggie perked up, “The docks!” She could kick herself for not thinking of going there.

Dark Angel smiled, “Thanks J’onn.” She hugged him before leaving the room to tell everyone where Kara might be.

Winn comes in at the same moment, “I picked up a video feed when doing a scan of networks in National City.” He showed the video on the tablet.

Kara was still unconscious on the floor like she was in the picture, “Do you know where it is coming from?” Alex asked she didn’t look in Dark Angel’s direction.

Winn did some typing and a little bit of triangulation, “She is in a residential area on the bad side of National City.” He replied.

Dark Angel did not wait to hear anymore, and she flew out of the DEO and to the area that Winn had mentioned. She found the house and tried to kick the door in, but was not successful. Instead, she found a window, and she kicked it in and found her way inside. As soon as she entered a room, she saw a computer and on the screen was Kara pacing back and forth. There was a clock that had 24:00 written on it, and then the time changed to 23:59. Dark Angel saw this and immediately left. The clock meant that Kara had less than twenty-four hours to find Kara. She flew back to the DEO even more pissed off than what she was before.

“It was a fucking trap! She wasn’t there.” Dark Angel snapped as soon as she entered the DEO.

Alex was the first on to go to her, “What did you find?” She asked the superhero hoping that she would divulge some information.

Dark Angel fought the urge to roll her eyes, “Nothing, a computer screen with a video feed to Kara and a clock that was counting down.” She replied when her phone started to ring. She didn’t recognize the number and answered it, “Hello?”

“Hey, Puddin’ how are things going in National City?” A familiar voice came over the line.

Dark Angel felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, “What do you want, Harley?” She asked into the phone.

“Is that a way to greet an old friend? All I want to do is catch up with you. I have something of yours that you would be interested in seeing. She’s beautiful; I thought redheads were more your style.” She answered in a condescending tone.

“What did you do to her? Where is she?” Dark Angel demanded.

Harley laughed evilly, “You locked Ivy up. I only figured it was fair game to lock your lady friend up. You’ve done well for yourself, Dark Angel. If you want her back I need you to meet me at the docks in two hours; then you are going to call Gotham PD and tell them to release Ivy. Once you do that, I’ll give you back your lady friend, but until then. I’m going to have a little fun with your friend. Until we meet again, Puddin.” The phone disconnected.

“Harley Quinn?!” Alex asked in disbelief, “The kidnapper is fucking, Harley Quinn? So, one of your enemies from Gotham decided to play grab and go with my sister because you locked her girlfriend up.” She eyed Dark Angel critically. Alex was upset with this whole situation, and it was frustrating that all of this stemmed from Dark Angel and her tenure in Gotham.

“Alex! That is enough!” Sam came over to where her girlfriend and sister were standing.

Alex ran her finger through her hair, “She is the reason why my sister is being held hostage. If she would have never made herself know, then we could not be experiencing this right now.” She glared at Dark Angel.

Sam got in between Alex and her sister, “I get it, you’re upset about Kara, but Maggie is my sister, and I am not about to let you stand here and belittle her. She has kept this city safe and had her ass kicked five ways from Sunday trying to make National City safe again. How the hell was she supposed to know that some chick from Gotham would track her down, because she holds a grudge? You can get angry, and you can get upset, but I am not going to let you take it out on my sister.” She told Alex with finality. Sam was not about to let her girlfriend talk to her sister in any way because she was angry. She understands Alex’s anger because she would burn the earth down for Maggie, but she draws the line at someone talking down to her sister.

J’onn steps in, “We can’t save Kara if you and Dark Angel are at each other’s throats. Tensions are high right now, and instead of working against each other. We should be working together. Now, we have to figure out what to do.” He looked at Alex and Dark Angel.

Dark Angel shook her head, “She wants me. I’m going to give her what she wants. We’ll get Kara back, and everything will be fine.” She sighed and walked away from the control center.

“Maggie wait!” Sam called after her sister, “You can’t do that, Maggie. If you do, then everyone you locked up will use Kara as leverage to get what they want. If you give in to her, you will go against everything that you stand up for.” She tried to keep her sister from doing something reckless.

Dark Angel was over it, “If it gets us, Kara, back, then I am fine with that.” She turns and walks away feeling pissed off and hurt over the situation. Dark Angel heard Sam say, “Congratulations, Alex you’ll get Kara back, but she will become a bigger target.”

Alex scoffed, “Kara has already become a target.”

Dark Angel went to the balcony to try and get her thoughts together. Maybe Alex was right, her being around Kara put her in danger. If she would have stayed off the grid and tried not to save the city, then Kara would be safe, Alex wouldn’t be out for her blood, and she could have had a normal life. Maggie loved being a detective and keeping the citizens of National City safe. It was a way to be a badass without becoming a superhero. She looked out into the city lost in her head that she didn’t hear Lucy come behind her.

“Don’t listen to her, Maggie. Alex is angry and she is lashing out at the person who is closest to her sister. If you were not here, then she would probably take it out on someone else. I know you probably think that you should have stayed in the shadows, but if you did, then crime and alien activity wouldn’t be at an all-time low.” Lucy had watched everything go down from the sidelines, and she tried to be sympathetic to Alex, but when she became plain cruel, she had to say something.

Dark Angel sighed, “I’ve done good, but I also got Kara taken. I already made up my mind, Lucy. When we get Kara back, I’m going to stay away from her. She deserves to have a normal life, and not looking over her shoulder because her girlfriend is Dark Angel.” It hurt her to say those words, but she knew that it was true.

Lucy laughed, “I never thought you were the one to throw in the towel. I thought you fought for what you wanted, Maggie.” She dropped the whole Dark Angel thing since they were alone, “Lois told me how you helped take down Cadmus when you were not even Dark Angel. And you’re going to let Alex and Harley Quinn have you back down. Then I had you all wrong Maggie. We are going to find a way to get Kara back, and you will get her back in spite of Alex. And you are going to be with Kara. You two will be all over each other, and you both will be happy. If you give up, you’ll hurt Kara. I’ve known Kara for years, and I have never seen her the way she is with you. When she was with Mon-El, she pretended to be happy, but with you, I see genuine happiness. Don’t hurt Kara and yourself because Alex is pissed off.” She told Maggie what she needed to hear. Yes, Kara was taken, and it was because of who she is, but she also had the power to make it right.

Maggie listened to everything that Lucy was saying, and she agreed with what she was saying, but she couldn’t help but blame herself for this whole situation. Kara would be sad, but she would love again. Alex will be happy because her sister is safe and her relationship with Sam will not be under the gun. Maggie learned again that she was not meant to be happy and that she was supposed to be forever alone.

“I get what you’re saying, Lucy. I do, but in the end, I have to make the tough decisions, and this is the toughest one for me.” She replied and walked off the balcony her blue cape billowing behind her. Dark Angel entered the building she put everything aside, “I’m going to get Kara back.”

J’onn stopped her, “You’re not going to go there alone. This has trap written all over it, we’ve come up with a plan. I will pose as Poison Ivy, and we’ll get Kara back. She wanted you to call Gotham, but what she will not be expecting is for her girlfriend to appear.” He told her about the plan he devised.

Dark Angel smiled, “I think that might work. Let’s do it.” She liked that plan.

Sam spoke up, “You’re not going alone. I am going with you just in case you need back up.” She walked over to J’onn and Dark Angel.

Dark Angel shook her head, “I can’t risk you too, Sam. Stay here where you will be out of harm’s way.” She told her sister.

Sam was about to protest, but Maggie silenced her, “Don’t big sister me. I’ve made it through a lot of things without your help, and this time I am doing the same thing. I wasn’t able to protect Kara, but I can protect you.” She told her sister Dark Angel didn’t want to have to worry about her.

“I’m going with you for back up, and you can’t stop me.” Alex butted into the conversation. She wanted to be there to make sure that Kara was okay with her own eyes.

Dark Angel rolled her eyes, “Just stay out of sight and out of my way, Agent Danvers.” She told her none too nicely and looked at J’onn, “Let’s go get Kara.” She told the Martian as they left the building.

They landed at the docks, and Dark Angel’s phone rang, “I see that you made it. I am over to near the ships to your left.” The phone disconnected.

Dark Angel put her phone in her cape pocket and looked at J’onn, “Game on, J’onn.”

Dark Angel made her way over to the ship, and she saw Harley standing there, but she did not see Kara, “Where is Kara? You said that she was going to be here.” She greeted the other woman.

Harley smiled, “She’s here, darlin’ you’re not looking hard enough.” She pointed up to a hanging box off of a crane.

Dark Angel looked up and saw the crane holding a box she could hear Kara’s muffled screams, “Why?” She asked the woman.

Harley shrugged, “An eye for an eye. My girlfriend is locked in a box so why can’t yours be. She is a beautiful woman, Dark Angel a far cry from Kate. She put up quite a fight, but it wasn’t enough.” She taunted the superhero with delight.

Dark Angel tried to keep calm, but the thought of Harley having her hands on Kara made her angry, “You told me that you wanted me to have your girlfriend release. I did you one better, I got your girlfriend out.” She put her hands on her hips, “Ivy come on out and show yourself.”

Ivy came walking out from behind the boxes, “Harley, I’m here. You don’t have to do this.” She replied as she made her way towards her girlfriend.

Harley smiled and met Ivy halfway, “It’s really you? How?” She asked as she hugged her girlfriend.

Ivy smiled, “Thank her.” She pointed at Dark Angel.

Harley grinned sinisterly, “I can’t believe you gave me my Ivy to save your pet human. Who knew that Dark Angel had a heart after all.” She teased.

“Go get Kara, Dark Angel we’re good here,” Ivy told Dark Angel giving her the cue to go and get Kara.

Dark Angel flew off and made her way towards the crane she had to figure out a way to get Kara out without having her get hurt, “I don’t know if you can hear me Kara, but I am here.” She touched the box.

“This is tricky Dark Angel, but I know you can do it,” Alex told Dark Angel through her comms despite her feelings she had a lot of faith in Dark Angel.

Dark Angel climbed into the crane ignoring the scuffle going on down below. There were news crews all over the place, but Dark Angel did not let that stop her. She was able to find the key and lower the crate down to the ground carefully, not wanting to scare or traumatize Kara any more than she already was. Once the box was down on the ground, Dark Angel climbed out and used her strength to break the box open. Her heart sped up as she saw Kara curled in the fetal position with her hands and feet bound, a gag in her mouth and a blindfold. “I got you, Kara. I got you.” Dark Angel tried to keep Kara from panicking. She took Kara’s blindfold off followed by the gag.

“You saved me.” Kara panted out.

Dark Angel smiled, “I will always save you, Kara. Even when you are not a damsel in distress.” She quipped and untied Kara’s hands and feet. She used her x-ray vision to see if there were any internal injuries, which there weren’t any, but she could see a lot of bruises on her arms, and legs. There was a massive gash on Kara’s head that she was bleeding from slightly. It took everything in her power to not kiss Kara at that moment.

“I got you; I got you.” Dark Angel reassured Kara as she picked her up.

“Take Kara to the DEO, I’ll meet you there,” Alex told Dark Angel over her comms. She was relieved that Kara was alright.

Dark Angel walked with Kara in her arms bridal style before flying off with her. She didn’t bother with what happened to Harley, right now her primary concern was Kara and getting her to safety. Dark Angel flew into the window and immediately ran into Alex as she was taking Kara to med bay. She placed Kara gently down on the bed and briefed Alex what had happened. Dark Angel kissed Kara on her forehead before turning to leave the room.

Alex stopped the superhero, “Thank you for saving Kara, and I’m sorry for the way I reacted to you today. I was angry, and I took it out on you. I am sorry.” She knew she had to apologize to Maggie because she was her friend and future sister-in-law.

Dark Angel shook her head, “I get it, you were worried and upset about Kara. What you said to me was unforgivable, Alex. When Kara wakes up, tell her…tell her that I’ll see her around.” She gave Alex a message to give Kara.

Alex frowned, “Where are you going? She is going to ask for you?” She didn’t understand why Maggie would leave Kara like that especially after she gave a declaration of love.

Dark Angel sighed, “Think of this as me protecting Kara and keeping her safe. Without me around she will no longer be a target. You get what you want, Alex.” She replied solemnly and left the room, before flying out of the DEO.

Over the next two days, Maggie received texts from Kara asking her if she is alright, and when she can see her. Maggie felt terrible about the way she is treating Kara, but she couldn’t help but feel guilty for Kara being kidnapped and being hurt. Maggie finally text back, _‘things have been busy, give me time.’_ Maggie put the phone away and stared off into the distance her heartbreaking for Kara and herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate Alex she is upset and scared. She is taking her anger out on Maggie/Dark Angel because she can't take it out on the person who had Kara.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	11. My Sister Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, Sam talks some sense into Maggie and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is continuing reading this story.
> 
> We have another chapter from Maggie's POV, and we have Sam being the awesome big sister that she is. Plus, you get an insight into Maggie and how she is affected.

Maggie was brooding after she left Kara at the DEO, she had kept her distance from Kara as much as she possibly could. She felt guilty for putting Kara in harm’s way, and Alex drilling that into her head didn’t help either. Maggie didn’t want to push Kara away, but she had no choice, and the fact that she had yet to come clean to Kara made it impossible for her to be around her. Maggie had to admit that she missed seeing Kara, seeing her smile, her laugh, and everything that made Kara who she was. She did make sure that Kara was okay once she was at home, and James had been giving her updates, along with everyone else on how Kara was doing, but she needed to see for herself. It was another uneventful night in National City, and Maggie decided to go home foregoing a trip to the DEO. Things between her and Alex were still pretty tense, and it was making everyone uncomfortable to be around the two them, so Maggie decided to go when Alex was occupied.

Maggie sat on her couch drinking a beer and watching some historical documentary when there was a knock at the door. She used her x-ray vision to see Sam standing on the other side of the door. Maggie ignored her sister and went back to watching her documentary.

Sam knocked on the door again, “I know you’re in there, Maggie. If you do not open this door right now I will knock it down, now open the door.” She threatened her sister. Sam didn’t like doing that, but she needed to get through to Maggie.

“The door is unlocked you can come in you know,” Maggie replied loud enough for Sam to hear. Her sister never had a problem with waltzing into her apartment unprompted.

Sam opened the door and saw Maggie sitting on the couch in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Her brunette hair was wet which let her know that Maggie had just gotten out of the shower, “You’re brooding.” She pointed out as she closed the door.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Thank you, Miss States the Obvious. What are you doing here?” She asked.

Sam took a seat on the couch next to Maggie, “I am here to see how you are doing, and to talk to you about something. Alex will be here in a few minutes, and the two of you are going to talk.” She broke the news to Maggie as if she was telling her about the weather.

Maggie scoffed, “I have nothing to say to Alex. She told me how she felt loud and clear. She doesn’t want me around Kara, and she wished that I would have never met her. I’m giving her what she wants.” She answered her sister bitterly. Maggie would never forget those words that Alex had said to her.

“I’m not here to defend Alex because she was in the wrong. Alex was angry and upset about Kara. Kara is her everything, and the thought of losing Kara put her in a place of anger and fear. She was looking to blame someone, and she blamed you, because you are the closest to her, and in her mind, you could have prevented this from happening.” Sam explained Alex’s actions. She didn’t agree with them, but she understood where Alex was coming from when it came down to Kara. Sam admitted she would be the same way if something had happened to Maggie.

Maggie picked up her beer and took a drink, “That doesn’t make it any better. I like Kara, hell I love her. It’s hurting me not to be with her right now. I feel as if my world has no color because she is not in it.” She felt as if the sun had disappeared and had been replaced with rain.

Sam could feel the pain and turmoil her sister was in, “Then quit torturing yourself and go talk to Kara. She is just as miserable without you as you are without her. Kara has not been to game night, pizza night, or movie night. She went from Little Miss Sunshine to well, Alex.” She tried to get Maggie to laugh.

Maggie couldn’t find it in her heart to laugh, “That’s a drastic downfall. Alex is at the door.” She mentioned offhandedly.

Sam got off the couch and went to answer the door to see Alex standing there looking nervous, “Hey, get in here.” She pulled her girlfriend into the apartment and closed the door.

“Alex.” Maggie greeted the other woman unenthusiastically.

Alex looked at Sam, “Hey, Maggie.” She swung her arms nervously by her side.

“Looks like the gang is all here. Alex takes a seat anywhere, and we will get this party started.” Sam tried to ease the tension in the air.

Maggie sighed “It’s not a party, Sam.” She replied snidely.

“Hey! I can do without the attitude, Maggie. I get it, you’re upset and you are pissed, but you are taking it out on the wrong person. You and Alex are going to talk like the adults you are. I am not going to get involved, but I will be here to mediate between the two of you.” Sam warned her sister and Alex at the same time.

Maggie didn’t respond, but instead, she took another drink of her beer. She ignored the fact that Sam had turned off the television, and she ignored the fact that Alex was sitting in one of her chairs across from her.

“Alright, Alex. Why don’t you go first?” Sam suggested because she knows how stubborn Maggie can be. She has always been the worst out of the both of them.

Alex sighed, “I’m sorry, Maggie for lashing out at you the way I did. I was upset and frustrated at what happened to Kara. I blamed you because you were the closest person to her and I couldn’t help her. I felt helpless, and I thought about all the times that Kara was not in trouble, and it made me upset because you come around and she gets kidnapped. I am going to have to constantly worry about Kara and her safety a lot more than before.” She admitted the painful truth to Maggie. Kara lived a safe and oblivious life, and now, Kara was probably going to be a target.

Maggie didn’t say anything because it felt like Alex was still blaming her for what happened to Kara. She already felt bad enough and blamed herself for what had happened. Kara was safe and didn’t have to worry about her life being in danger. She would protect Kara through all of it though because she loved her that damn much.

Sam looked at Maggie, “Do you have something to say, Maggie?” She asked her sister.

Maggie put her empty bottle on the table, “Your apology is greatly appreciated, Alex but you hurt me. I confessed my feelings for Kara, and you tell me that you wished she never met me. How would you feel if I told you that if it was Sam in that position?” She asked the other woman.

Alex sighed, “I wouldn’t be too happy about it, and it would hurt because I thought we were friends.” She replied without any thought.

Maggie laughed sarcastically, “I thought you and I were friends, but after what happened I see that we are not. Anger or not you should have been mindful of your words. I will tolerate you because you are dating my sister, and you are Kara’s sister, but it’s going to be a long time before we can get back to where we were.” She told Alex honestly. A simple apology does not make up for the hurt that Alex caused. Yes, she was responsible for keeping her distance away from Kara, but that is for her protection.

Alex knew that she would have her work cut out for her, but this was the beginning, “I will accept that, Maggie. I was wrong, and I will admit that I am wrong.” She hated admitting that she was wrong, but Alex knew that she was wrong.

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Sam asked trying to lighten the mood. Her attempt at lightening fell flat.

Maggie shook her head, “You are the worst mediator ever.” She told her sister.

Sam smiled, “See, that’s a start. You both love Kara and have her best interests in heart. Alex, I understand that you were upset, but Kara is a grown woman, and capable of making her own decisions. No matter how much you want to control the narrative, you can’t because if Maggie had met Kara as Dark Angel or herself, the outcome would still be the same.” She decided to meddle a little bit since Maggie and Alex were resisting, “Your main objective had been taking care of and looking out for Kara. Maggie here is more than capable of taking care of Kara and protecting her. The incident with Harley was isolated, but look at all the other times Dark Angel had been there to protect Kara. The elevator, Kara being in danger made her powers come back when Kara was almost hit by the car and the server who spilled water all over Kara. Dark Angel stood up to Cat Grant for Kara. There are a lot of other times too we joked about Dark Angel having Kara radar, and it’s true. She does.” Sam trailed off and looked at her sister.

Maggie crossed her arms, “I do not have Kara radar. I go where there is danger.” She scoffed, even though she knew that Sam was telling the truth.

“All I am saying is Maggie and Dark Angel are the reasons why Kara is still here and out of harm’s way. It was Maggie who went over to Kara's straight away when she didn’t hear anything from Kara like she normally does. It was Maggie who had NCPD at Kara’s place in a matter of seconds. She had been all over what happened from the beginning to the end. Now, Maggie is depressed because she feels guilty for putting Kara in danger. Your adding to it doesn’t help matters at all. I know it’s going to take more than words to make things right, but you are going to have to learn to forgive and work with each other.” Sam said all she was going to say and would now let Alex and Maggie figure it out on their own.

Alex knew Sam was right, “You’re right. I hope that you can eventually forgive me, Maggie. You make Kara happy, insanely happy and it’s amazing to see her smile so much. She’s not smiling now. Kara is a depressed puppy, and the only one who can make her feel better is you. I shouldn’t have suggested that you stay away from Kara. I thought I was protecting her, but I was causing more harm than good. I want you to be with Kara, you make her happy, and she loves you and you her.” She admitted to herself for the first time since Kara had been kidnapped.

Maggie shook her head, “She’ll be in danger. I can’t do that to Kara she deserves a normal life, not a life where she has to constantly worry about me or anyone coming after her. There is also the fact that she does not know that I am Dark Angel.” She approached the giant elephant in the room.

Sam worried her bottom lip between her teeth she had wondered how to bring up Dark Angel, but Maggie had beat her to it, “That is another reason why I came over to talk to you tonight. I wanted to talk to you about telling Kara that you are Dark Angel. She came to Alex and me the other night because she was confused about her feelings for Dark Angel and you. I am not going to go into detail because she told us in confidence, but you have to come clean. I am tired of lying to Kara.” She told her sister a little about Kara’s visit in hopes that it would help her sister talk to Kara.

Maggie shook her head, “I had every intention of telling her. The night she was kidnapped she had come over to my house I was going to tell her, but she confessed to me about her date with Dark Angel. She asked me what I wanted to tell her and I chickened out and told her that I wanted to be with her exclusively.” She finished lamely.

Alex was quiet during the whole exchange, “Then go to Kara and tell her. If you don’t do it as Maggie, then do it as Dark Angel. She finds it easier to talk to your masked counterpart so talk to her as Dark Angel. Then you can reveal your true self to Kara.” She suggested the easiest way for Maggie to come clean.

Sam smiled, “That is a perfect way to tell Kara, as Dark Angel.” She thought it was a perfect plan.

Maggie shook her head, “It sounds good on paper, but there is the fact that Kara is going to be pissed when I tell her the truth. When she finds out that all of you knew the fallout is going to be catastrophic because everyone she loves and cares about lied to her to protect my secret.” She had thought about telling Kara, and then the thought of her being pissed at everyone prevented her from doing so, but then after her confession in her apartment, Maggie knew she needed to come clean.

“Then that is something that we will all deal with when the time comes. You want to be with Kara and Kara wants to be with you, it’s better to come clean now and have her pissed at everyone, then she can deal with it. You two will be fine, and her relationships with everyone else will be fine too. You have to tell her, Maggie. You both are in too deep to back out now.” Sam tried to get her sister to see how it will make everything better.

Maggie shook her head, “I can’t do that to you, Sam. Kara will not be pleased with Alex, and then for her to find out the truth about you, it would make her pissed at you too.” She thought about Sam and her relationship with Alex.

Sam smiled softly, “You’re always looking out for me when I am the one who is looking after you. My relationship with Alex will be fine, and Kara may be upset with Alex and me, but we can deal with it together. Tell her, Maggie before someone else slips up and tells her. You saw that Vasquez almost let the cat out of the bag. Kara is a smart woman, and she will put two and two together and get four. You pulled a disappearing act, and Dark Angel disappears too, Kara is going to know that something is not adding up.” She tried to persuade her sister to come clean to Kara.

“You love her, right? That’s what you told me at the DEO. You love her, then do this for her and you. Kara may be pissed for a little while, but when the dust settles you two will be fine. Don’t you think that Kara needs to have a choice in the matter? You’re taking the choice away from her, and that is a violation within itself. Tell Kara, Maggie. Your conscience will be clear, and you can have a relationship without secrets. Kara can decide on whether she wants a relationship with you or not.” Alex decided to help in any way that she could. She knew that she had a hand in Maggie’s decision.

Maggie shook her head, “I appreciate your advice, but it’s best if she doesn’t know.” She finally decided.

Sam smacked Maggie on the back of the head, “If that is not the most idiotic thing that I have heard come out of your mouth.” She took the kid gloves off and decided to show some tough love.

Maggie frowned, “What the fuck was that for?! You hit me for no reason.” She was more shocked than anything else.

“That’s to help you wake up. You have been the happiest you have been since Kate, and I am not about to watch you give up on it. You will tell Kara the truth, or I will tell her for you, and that will hurt her more than anything.” Sam gave Maggie an ultimatum which was something she hated doing, but in this case, it was necessary.

Maggie looked at Alex, “Can you believe her?” She asked Alex.

Alex put her hands up, “That’s between you two.” She decided not to get involved with any sister squabbles.

Maggie looked at Sam, “I can’t let you do that, Sam.” She pleaded with her sister.

“Then tell her, Maggie,” Sam told her one more time hoping she would listen this time around.

Maggie knew that she had no other choice than to tell her, “I’ll tell her soon. I promise.” She caved.

Alex cleared her throat, “If I am not needed here, then I am going to go see Kara. She’s been ignoring my texts.” She decided to excuse herself and let Sam and Maggie have their sister time.

Sam gave Alex a grateful smile, “I’ll see you at home, babe. Be safe getting to Kara’s.”

Alex got up and placed a quick kiss on Sam’s lips, “I will.” She looked at Maggie, “Bye, Maggie.”

Maggie gave a noncommittal wave, “Bye, Alex.”

Alex left leaving Maggie and Sam alone. Maggie sighed and looked at her sister, “Bringing Alex was a low blow. I get you wanting us to kiss and make up, but it’s too soon.” She complained to her sister.

Sam shook her head, “It’s been two weeks I think that is enough time. She feels guilty and believe it or not she misses you. Our get-togethers are not the same without you and Kara, plus we miss all of your cuteness.” She brushed her shoulder against Maggie. They did miss Kara and Maggie a lot the teasing, and how they are with each other. It was as if they were watching a love story unfold in front of them.

Maggie tried her best not to smile, “It’s going to take some time before Alex, and I can get back to where we used to be, but I will not write her off completely. She is Kara’s sister and your girlfriend.” She will try for Sam and Kara, but she does not make any promises for that.

Sam smiled, “That is all I ask. Other than Kara what else is bothering you? You’ve been extra broody as of late. Talk to me, Maggie I’m your big sister, and I am here for you.” She wrapped an arm around her sister’s shoulder.

Maggie tried to move, but Sam held her in a tight grip, “I’m thinking about my life and how complicated it is. I couldn’t make it work with, Kate, and now everything I am going through with Kara. I don’t think it’s meant for me to have love in my life. If I was meant to have love, then Kara and I would be together right now.” She admitted out loud. Maggie had admitted to herself, but she dared to mention it out loud.

Sam frowned, “That’s not true, Maggie. It didn’t work out with Kate, because you both grew apart and there was nothing you could do about that. Kara, you had outside interference and your insecurities. You can have love Maggie; you have it with Kara.” She tried to point out the positives and the negatives of her relationships.

Maggie shook her head in protest, “Mom did not send me to earth to fall in love with a human, and have a life. She sent me here to help protect and look after you, even though you are older than me.” She tried to make Sam see why she could never be happy in a relationship.

Sam sighs, “You’re coming up with excuses now. Look at me, I was sent here to protect you, and I fell in love with a human, I have a job that I love, and I am building a life with Alex. We plan on having a family. I am proof that you can have it all, and you can have whatever you want with Kara. The only thing holding you back is you, your fears and your insecurities. If mom and dad were alive today, they would be so proud of who you’ve become, Maggie. I’m very proud of you, Margaret Sawyer.” She used her sister's entire name.

Maggie tried not to smile, “Don’t call me that, it’s Maggie. I hear what you are saying, Sam. I really am, but what if I tell Kara that I am Dark Angel and she does not accept me. You don’t see how she is with me and then with Dark Angel. When Kara is with Dark Angel, she is confident and so sure of herself. When she is with me, she is shy, awkward, and just so damn adorable. I am not saying she is not adorable with Dark Angel, but you know what I mean.” She admitted something private that she had admitted to herself.

Sam understood her sister’s dilemma, “You really underestimate Kara, Maggie. I know Kara, and I listened to her talk about both of you. I can honestly say that Kara will accept every part of you, Maggie.” She tried to reassure her sister without betraying Kara’s confidence. Sam wanted her sister to be happy and make a choice for herself.

“Why are you pushing this so hard?” Maggie looked over at her sister with a curious look on her face.

Sam removed her arm from Maggie’s shoulder and took her hand in hers, “I’m pushing so hard because I love you and I want you to be happy. The way that I am happy with Alex. There is more to life than fighting crime, and keeping the city safe.” She stated lovingly. Maggie may have been tough, but she was still sensitive at the same time.

Maggie contemplates Sam’s words, “What do you mean by there is more to life than fighting crime and saving the city?” She asked wanting to understand her sisters thought process. Maggie knew her sister meant well.

“Dates, companionship, sex, having someone to talk about your day. Stopping and smelling the roses. You may be Kryptonian and have the ability to live forever, but you have to live in the present as well. Live, Maggie not for you, but mom and dad too.” Sam told her sister honestly. The last thing her mom told her was to live for her and don’t settle for anything in life.

Maggie smiled and jumped up quickly from the couch, “Thanks, Sam.” She kisses her sister on the cheek before flying to see Kara. Her sister was right she needed to live that is what her parents wanted for her, and she doesn’t want a life without Kara in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening! :)
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	12. Ten Days of Perfect Tunes (The colors red and blue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Angel pays Kara a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone!
> 
> The name comes from Heartbeats by Daniela Andrade (as heard on Supergirl 1x10)
> 
> The chapter you have all been waiting for (not smut, that's coming).

It had been almost two weeks since her kidnapping by Harley Quinn, who was successfully sent back to Gotham and is now sitting in a cell with her girlfriend. Kara was thrilled about that, and Cat had been great about everything, and even calmed down towards her. Kara assumed that it had to do with her being in harm’s way every other week. It was cloudy outside, and Kara was sitting on the window sill staring into the void. She had tried to reach out to Maggie, but she kept making excuses, and Dark Angel had even stopped coming around. Kara caught glimpses of her every now and again, but the personal visits had stopped. She fell into a state of depression because she didn’t understand what was going on. Alex had been trying along with everyone else but to no avail. Kara knew her friends meant well, but she wanted to talk to Maggie.

Kara watched as the sky turned dark and her stomach started to growl. She had been living on a diet of donuts and potstickers, but she knew her body needed more than that. So, she decided to fix herself something remotely healthy to eat and hopefully that would stave off the hunger she was feeling.

Kara reached into the freezer and pulled out one of the microwaveable meals that Winn had brought her and unwrapped it before she put it in the microwave. She pressed the buttons, and the machine started up. Kara moved to the counter to grab a paper plate to put her food on. Kara watched as the food turned around getting warm. The microwaved dinged and Kara let the food sit in the microwave for a few minutes to let it finish cooking. She was about to open the microwave door when a knock on the door caught her attention. Kara frowned wondering who was at the door. She opened it and saw Alex standing on the other side holding a box of pizza and a container of what looked like potstickers.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had plans with Sam.” Kara greeted her sister and opened up the door wider for her to enter the apartment.

Alex smiled, “Well, hello to you too, Kara. Sam had an emergency, and she needed to take care of it, so I decided to come over and spend some time with you. You’ve been ignoring me and everyone else for two weeks. It’s time for you to join the land of the living, Kara Danvers.” She replied as she brushed past Kara and entered the living room.

Kara sighed and closed the door, “I’m not in the mood for company right now, Alex.” She told her sister honestly. All Kara wanted to do was mope, eat dinner, and watch sad movies in her sweats.

Alex put the pizza and potstickers down on the table, “Not today, Kara, not today. You and I are going to talk and eat pizza. You can ignore everyone else, but you can’t ignore me. I’ve given you time, I’ve given you space, and I let you do things your way. This time we are doing things my way, and there is no room for argument. Get us something to drink, then you get over here and sit down. You and I are going to talk.” She told her in a tone that meant Kara was not to argue back or protest.

Kara huffed and went to the kitchen to get two bottles of water before returning to the living room and flopping down on the couch, “I am going to tell Eliza that you are making me do this against my will.” She stated while handing a bottle of water over to Alex.

Alex took the bottle, “She will say that I am doing the right thing. You are shutting your family and friends out. You’re not talking, and you are not yourself. I know this has something to do with Maggie.” She decided to rip the bandage off and get to the point. A wound does not heal if it is covered up.

Kara sighed, “There is nothing to talk about. Maggie is not talking to me she hasn’t been around since I was taken by the deranged chick who looked like she belonged on someone’s street corner. Dark Angel has all but disappeared. I mean I see glimpses of her here and there, but other than that, nothing. I’m wondering what did I do wrong?” She started talking, and everything she was feeling came pouring out.

Alex hated that her sister was suffering because of her, “I—I don’t know what to say about Maggie or Dark Angel, Kara. I don’t think it has anything to do with you; maybe it’s what happened to you that made them want to stay away. Maybe, Dark Angel is trying to protect you, and Maggie, maybe she is trying to deal with what happened to you. You were kidnapped Kara and Maggie was a complete mess about it.” She tried to give Kara a logical answer as to why Maggie and Dark Angel had been MIA for two weeks.

Kara put her unopened bottle of water on the table, “I get Dark Angel, but Maggie is different. I’m supposed to be her girlfriend. You would think that she would want to be around to make sure that I was doing okay. It’s been two weeks, and I haven’t even gotten a text. I guess Kara is not meant to have love.” She opened up the container of potstickers and started eating them. Alex would say that she is eating her feelings, but right now she didn’t care.

“When did you and Maggie become an item?” Alex was confused about this development.

Kara bit into her potsticker, “The night I left your house. I went to see Maggie, and I told her about my date with Dark Angel. Maggie told me she wanted more with me and asked me to be her girlfriend. I said yes, then I get kidnapped. Sounds like the bad plot of a Lifetime movie.” She quipped. The whole situation was too surreal, and she tried her best to block out the entire ordeal.

Alex opened the box of pizza she was feeling guilty, and she wanted to confess about her conversation with Dark Angel, “Maggie was pretty badass when it came down to you. She had NCPD there in no time canvassing the crime scene, and the news crews followed suit. Dark Angel though was willing to do whatever it took to get you back. She and I bumped heads a little bit when it came to you. At the end of the day, we got you back, and the rest is history.” She explained a little bit about what happened with Dark Angel.

Kara looked at Alex, “Has Dark Angel asked about me at all?” She asked as a glimmer of hope shown in her eyes.

Alex knew she could not lie, “Dark Angel usually came after I left so I am not the one that you should be asking.” She told Kara honestly. Dark Angel avoided her like the plague and wouldn’t even look in her direction when she was around. Instead, she spent her time talking to Winn, Vasquez, Lucy, and J’onn.

Kara felt dejected, “Oh, okay.” She continued munching on her potstickers. She was disappointed that Dark Angel hadn’t even mentioned her at all, “You said that Sam had an emergency is everything okay?” Kara decided to change the subject as she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Alex could see Kara on the verge of tears and pulled her into a hug, “It’s going to be alright, Kara.” She rubbed her sisters back gently.

Kara no longer held her tears back and started crying the sobs wracked her body as she released everything that she had been feeling, “I don’t understand, Alex. I thought Maggie and I had something special.” She sobbed out. Her heart was breaking into pieces.

“You do have something special, Kara. I would give her a little time and let her come to terms with whatever it is that she needs to come to terms with. Maggie will surprise you, and Dark Angel may surprise you too. They would be idiots to stay away from you.” Alex tried to reassure her sister. She hoped that Sam was able to talk some sense into Maggie and have her appear.

Kara sniffed, “How can you be so sure?” She asked trying to calm herself down.

Alex smiled even though Kara couldn’t see it, “I know so.” She looked out the window and saw Dark Angel floating outside of the window. Alex sent a subtle nod in her direction.

A soft knock on the window caused Kara to move away from Alex and wipe her eyes. She looked over at the window and saw Dark Angel floating outside of her window. Kara used a napkin to clean her face and her nose before going to the window. Alex quietly disappeared from the apartment leaving Kara and Dark Angel alone.

Kara went over to the window and climbed onto the balcony, “I would say it is nice to see you, but that would be a lie. What are you doing here, Dark Angel?” Kara asked in a scathing tone.

Dark Angel tried her best not to recoil at Kara’s tone, “I wanted to come and talk to you about why I have been keeping my distance from you. I owe you that much, and after you hear me out, and you don’t want to see me anymore, then I will respect your wishes.” She twisted her hands together as she explained why she was there.

Kara was not going to let Dark Angel get off that easy, “Fine, I will hear you out, but you better have a damn good reason. You rescued me from a deranged psycho chick, and then you take me to the DEO, and then up and leave. You give Alex a vague message, and that’s all I get. I figured I was worth more to you than that.” She ripped into Dark Angel. Kara couldn’t believe the nerve of her showing up trying to talk to her about why she disappeared.

Dark Angel knew she would have her work cut out for her, but she was not going to let Kara’s anger keep her from saying what she has to say, “Thank you for giving me the chance to explain. I know what I am about to say is not going to make up for my being away, but I hope you will have an understanding. I don’t know if Alex told you but when you were missing she, and I had words, well she had a lot of words for me. She blamed me for getting you kidnapped by Harley which I already blamed myself for because I was always around you. I didn’t think it would draw her attention.” She decided to start with the main part of the story and then move to the other part.

Kara frowned, “Alex didn’t mention anything about the two of you having words. She told me that you felt guilty for getting me kidnapped.” When Alex had recounted the story she left that bit of information out, “I’m sorry for interrupting, go on.” She urged Dark Angel to continue.

Dark Angel felt a lump rising in her throat, “Anyway, we had some words and then Sam had to step in along with J’onn, and Lucy. Alex was angry, and she took it out on me, but anyway. Alex had told me that since I’ve always been around you, that you have become a target for my enemies, or for people who may want to hurt me. I thought about what she said, and I agreed. If it weren’t for me, then you wouldn’t have been taken. So, I decided to keep my distance from you to keep you safe.” She finished her explanation as to why she had been MIA. Alex had tried to apologize to her profusely, but she couldn’t bring herself to forgive her, yet. Alex had cut her deep, and that was a wound that was going to be hard to heal.

Kara listened to everything that Dark Angel had to say and she could feel anger bubbling up inside of her at Alex. Yes, Dark Angel wanted to keep her safe, but she didn’t expect to hear that Alex had something to with it as well, “So, because Alex said some things to you, you took them to heart and just left me in the dark wondering if I had done something wrong? You didn’t give a choice or a chance to make that decision for myself. You and by accessory, Alex made that decision for me. I’m a big girl, Dark Angel. I can handle myself pretty well.” She was not helpless.

Dark Angel sighed as she leaned back on the railing, “You have every right to be upset, Kara. Don’t be upset with Alex though; she was looking out for your safety. I had your safety at heart too, when you were taken you had us scared. I looked everywhere for you, I even tried to listen for your heartbeat, but I couldn’t hear it.” She told Kara how she was feeling when she was trying to find her.

“You listened for my heartbeat? You can do that? How can you pick my heartbeat out of everyone in National City?” Kara asked with slight curiosity. She wanted to know how it was possible for Dark Angel to hear her heart.

“I have super hearing, Kara. I can hear pretty much everything, except for your thoughts. Your heartbeat can tell me a lot. I know when you’re nervous, scared, or excited. Your heartbeat is calming, and it relaxes me.” Dark Angel explained how Kara’s heartbeat effected her.

Kara didn’t know how to react to that bit of information, “That’s not at all creepy, but I am glad that you feel comforted by the sound of my heart. You saying that reminds me of Maggie. When we’re together, she likes to lay her head on my chest and listen to it. She said it made her feel comforted and close to me.” She recalled how Maggie would lay her head on her chest and Kara had asked her why she did it, and Maggie said, “It comforts her, and it lets her know that I am real.” Kara thought that was the sweetest thing she’s ever heard.

Dark Angel laughed lowly, “I guess we have something in common then.” She cleared her throat, “When we found out who had you, I was going to go against everything that I stood for to get you back, but J’onn helped me realize that there was another way, and he figured it out. I thought I was going to lose you, Kara. I couldn’t live with myself if I lost you. After I left you at the DEO, it broke my heart into a million pieces, because I wouldn’t be able to be around you or talk to you. Alex had told me that she wished that I had never met you, so I made that decision to leave you alone then and there. She told me about how sad and depressed you were, and I did come by a couple of times to check on you.” Dark Angel admitted. She dropped by a few times to see how Kara was doing, but she couldn’t bring herself to talk to her.

Kara didn’t know if she should feel upset or flattered about Dark Angel checking up on her, “You should have come and talked to me instead of keeping your distance. Target or not I like having you in my life. You’re out of this world, and you make me feel different, I am not that awkward and shy woman I am around Maggie. At least with you around, I wouldn’t feel alone.” She replied to Dark Angel’s response. The superhero was not a Maggie substitute, but she didn’t feel alone with her like she does when she is around other people.

Dark Angel was nervous she was nervous because she knew she had to tell Kara the truth that she is Maggie, but the more Kara talks, the harder it is for her to say anything, “Has she not been around?” She decided to ask instead.

Kara shook her head, “No, not since the night I was kidnapped. She stopped by the apartment and saw me to make sure that I was alright, but after that, she was avoiding me, and I don’t understand why? I’m her girlfriend, I thought she would have wanted to check and make sure that I was okay, but she told me she needed time and space. I gave it to her, but I didn’t understand why she wanted time and space. She did nothing wrong unless it had to do with the whole me being kidnapped and stuff.” She tried to figure out why Maggie would be missing too. They were girlfriends after all, but Maggie was distant and busy with work.

Dark Angel sighed and knew it was now or never, “Maggie is a detective, and it’s her job to save people and the city. She probably felt helpless because there was nothing much she could do. Alex and Dark Angel knew what to do, but no one let her in on it, and she probably felt useless.” She tried to explain why Maggie probably kept her distance.

Kara cocked her head to the side and looked at Dark Angel, “You have a lot of insight into Maggie, and you’ve only worked with her a couple of times. How do you know how she thinks or what’s on her mind? Have you talked to Maggie? Has she said something to you?” She asked Dark Angel something was not adding up, and she was confused.

There was a rumble of thunder in the distance and rain started to fall, “Maggie and I know each other very well. I know how Maggie feels and what she was going through, because…” Dark Angel trailed off and started to remove her mask, “I am, Maggie.” She replied quietly unsure of how Kara was going to react.

Kara’s eyes widened in shock, “Y-you’re Dark Angel? H—how? I mean, what?” She asked trying to articulate her words.

Maggie sighed, “I’m Dark Angel, Kara. I wanted to tell you the night you came over, but your words made everything I wanted to say disappear.” She tried to explain as best as she could.

Kara had a war of emotions that felt like a storm threatening to take her under. She didn’t understand why Maggie kept this secret from her for so long, “Why are you telling me now? Why couldn’t you tell me this before? Was this a joke to you? I talked to Dark Angel about, you! Which turns out that I was talking to you, about you.” She was teetering between being angry and upset.

“I was so confused about my feelings for you, and Dark Angel. I had all these intense feelings for you, and I felt so much for Dark Angel. I had to choose between the two of you, and I chose you. Now, I find out that I didn’t have to choose between the two of you? I fell in love with you, Maggie, and now.” Kara’s anger started to subside. Her mind was racing a mile a minute.

Maggie wasn’t sure how she should react to Kara’s declaration and her questions. So she did the most logical thing and stood there and let Kara say what she has to say, “It was not a game to me, Kara. I tried so many times to tell you, but something always came up. The night you came over to my apartment I was going to tell you everything because I didn’t want a big secret to stand in our way. As far as being around you as Dark Angel, I wanted you to know who she is, and by proxy know me in the process.” She started to float as she was trying to explain herself.

“I felt a connection with you as Dark Angel, the first time that I saved you. Why do you think that I was always coming around or popping up when something was bothering you, or when you were put in harm’s way? I had fallen for you, Kara pretty damn hard at that. I honestly felt that you preferred Dark Angel to me because you were so different with her. You were confident and more open with her, and I figured that is what you wanted.” Maggie finished her thoughts but did not land on the balcony.

Kara was taking in everything that Maggie was saying and trying to understand what this meant. Kara didn’t prefer Dark Angel over Maggie; she wanted Maggie. There was something about Dark Angel that was familiar and made her feel at ease, but she couldn’t figure out what it was, and she brushed it off. Then Sam’s words echoed in her mind, ‘Dark Angel and Maggie are one in the same.’ Kara didn’t know it at the moment, but Sam was trying to tell her.

“Is that why when we would always talk the conversation switches to Maggie and me? Is that why Dark Angel confessed to me her feelings on the lookout that night?” Kara needed to know for her peace of mind.

Maggie nods, “Yes. Maggie Sawyer is who I am, and Dark Angel is what I do. I didn’t want to be two different people with you; I want to be me. The me that I am when I am with you.” She confessed as if she was asking for forgiveness.

Kara felt like molten lava at Maggie’s words. Maggie wanted Kara to get to know both sides of her, “It all makes sense now. How everything felt familiar with you and Dark Angel. I couldn’t figure it out, but now it all makes sense. I want you to be who you are, Maggie, the detective, and the superhero it’s not either or with me. I want all of you, Maggie Sawyer.” She told Maggie honestly.

Maggie felt herself floating again, but this time from happiness. Kara pulled Maggie down to her and kissed her. The thunder rumbled around them, and a flash of lightning bolted across the sky Kara was getting wet, and she was pretty sure she was soaked to the bone, but that didn’t matter, all that mattered was her and Maggie everything else could wait. She realized that they had moved inside when she was no longer getting wet, and her apartment was warm.

“You brought us inside,” Kara stated in wonderment still a little dazed from earlier. Maggie landed on the ground with Kara in her arms, “The rain doesn’t bother me, but I don’t want you to catch a cold.” She answered Kara and placed her on the ground, but still managed to hug her close.

Kara grinned, “You’re so thoughtful. You are also very freaking warm! You’re like a furnace. I noticed that when we cuddled. I thought you were naturally hot.” She teased her girlfriend. Kara had noticed how Maggie had retained heat on days that were sunny and on non-sunny days she was not so hot.

Maggie chuckled, “Kryptonians can’t feel the elements. We don’t feel cold or heat, but we can give the illusion that we do. It’s like sleeping, we don’t need it, but we sleep and eat out of habit.” She explained how Kryptonians work and what they are like under the surface.

Kara’s eyebrows raised, “I get it. If you’re so strong how do you keep from hurting people in your human persona? You cuddle and touch me, but it doesn’t hurt.” She was curious as to how Maggie was able to touch her without hurting her or anyone else.

“A lot of practice. I had the help of Sam too, and I learned how to be gentle.” Maggie explained. When she first got to earth, it was hard because she was always breaking things, and her powers were out of control.

Kara tried not to imagine a young Maggie trying to get her powers under control, but she couldn’t help herself, and she started to giggle, “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help but imagine little you trying to master earth ways.”

Maggie laughed, “I look back on it, and it was quite funny, but at the time it was terrifying. I was always teased because I was weird. Kids could be cruel, but I got the last laugh.” She gave Kara a wicked smile.

Kara sobered after the moment had worn off, Maggie had lied to her for almost three months, “I’m glad that you told me, Maggie, but I am still very pissed at you for lying to me.” She decided to give in to her feelings of betrayal.

Maggie knew that the moment wouldn’t last long, “I didn’t want to lie to you, Kara, but at the time I did it to protect you. I didn’t want you to be a target for my enemies; you know how they always go after Lois because she is Superman’s Achilles heel. I did not want any of my enemies coming after you, unfortunately, Harley did.” She explained why she didn’t come out and reveal herself in the beginning.

Kara crossed her arms, “How noble of you. That means Sam is Kryptonian too? Alex is dating an alien?!” She thought about Sam since she is related to Maggie.

Maggie rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah. Sam wanted to be normal, and she decided to blend in and be human. I’m glad that she did because I didn’t want her to be put in danger because she is my sister.” She watched as the different emotions washed over Kara’s face and she knew that Kara was going to lose her shit.

“That means everyone fucking knew?! Everyone knew, and they lied to me?!” Kara was beyond pissed at the moment. She started to pace back and forth everyone knew but her she was the last one to know.

Maggie watched Kara as she paced, “They didn’t lie to you, Kara. They didn’t tell you because it was my place to tell you.” She tried to draw Kara’s anger from her family back to her. Maggie knew this was not going to be pretty, but she had prepared mentally prepared for what’s about to happen.

Kara ignored Maggie’s comment, “The jokes and the teasing makes sense now. They knew, and I was none the wiser. I get that it was your secret to tell, but they should have left well enough alone.” She stated how she felt and how betrayed she felt.

Maggie didn’t know what to say to make Kara feel better or to make the situation less problematic, “I agree that they should have, but they did it out of love for you and protecting me. Answer me this: would you be more pissed if you heard it from them or me?” She asked Kara honestly.

Kara stopped pacing and looked in Maggie’s direction, “I would be pissed if they told me because I would have wanted to hear it from you.” She answered Maggie’s question.

Maggie shrugged, “There you have it, why they didn’t tell you. Either way, you would have still been upset with them like you are now. Are we going to be okay?” She asked bringing the conversation back to her and Kara.

Kara didn’t know how to answer that question, “We’ll be okay, Maggie. I need time to process everything you’ve told me. It’s a lot to take in right now.” She stepped into Maggie’s personal space after she saw Maggie’s face fall.

Maggie nodded, “I—I understand, Kara.” She did understand, but it didn’t mean that hearing Kara say those words didn’t hurt.

Kara took Maggie’s hands gloved hands in hers, “I’m still a little upset about you keeping your distance, but I understand your reasoning. I still accept you for who you are, Maggie, Dark Angel and all. Thank you for being honest with me and explaining to me why you kept your distance, and your identity from me. I need time to process this, and when I am ready, I’ll come to you.” She told Maggie as honestly as she could. She needed time to process everything that Maggie had told her. Her girlfriend is a fucking superhero, and her friends withheld information from her it hurt.

Maggie nodded, “I’m not going anywhere, Kara. I’ll always be around, and when you call, I will come running.” She tried to put on a brave face, but it was hard.

Kara brought her hands to Maggie’s face and cupped her cheeks before tilting her head with her hands, “Or flying.” She quipped before she leaned in and kissed Maggie softly on the lips.

Maggie committed the kiss to memory, “Or flying.” She replied quietly.

Kara moved back and dropped her hands to her side. There was a sound of sirens in the background, “That’s your, cue.” She smiled sadly.

Maggie put her mask back on, “That it is. I’ll see you around, Kara.” She flew out of the window to save the day.

Kara watched as Dark Angel flew out her window a proud smile on her face, “Go get em’, Dark Angel.” She whispered before closing the window and preparing to finish eating the pizza and potstickers that Alex had left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been revealed now there is going to be a fallout.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron


	13. Betrayal It' s What's For Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a few words for her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! A million thank you and kisses to everyone who has stayed with this story. It's a journey, and I am having tons of fun writing this story.

Kara was in the middle of her binge eating fest when her phone started ringing. She saw that it was Alex calling and ignored the call. Kara did not feel like talking to Alex because of how she treated Dark Angel, and for the simple fact that she lied. Hell, all of her friends lied and she was not too pleased about it. Her phone started buzzing again, and she finally decided to pick it up, “What do you want, Alex?” She asked instead of greeting her sister.

Alex knew she had to tread lightly, “We are having game night, and we wanted to know if you would like to come and join us. You’ve been kind of distant, and we miss you.” She tried to butter her sister up to get her to come over.

Kara sighed, “I’ll be there.” She replied before hanging up the phone. Kara put her phone on the couch and continued eating her donuts. Ever since the reveal Alex and everyone else had been trying to reach out to her, but she didn’t want to talk to anyone, because they lied. She understood the reasoning, but she was still hurt.

Then there was Maggie she had kept her distance for the most part, and Kara appreciated that. She caught glimpses of Dark Angel here or there, and that at least let her know that the city is being protected. Kara missed Maggie something fierce, but she needed time to wrap her head around her girlfriend or ex-girlfriend being a superhero, and the fact that Alex’s girlfriend is Kryptonian. Her world was flipped on its axis, and she knew that it would never be the same.

Kara picked up her phone and went to her messages she clicked on Maggie’s name and saw their last message exchange. She decided to text Maggie and let her know that she was thinking about her, _‘I’m thinking of you, and I miss you’_ she sent the text and put her phone back down.

Kara’s phone lit up a few seconds later, and she read the text, _‘I miss you too_ ’ she smiled and put her phone on the couch and continued eating her donuts.

A few hours had passed, and Kara found herself on the porch of Sam and Alex’s house. Before she could ring the doorbell, the door opened, and Sam was standing there with a smile on her face, “Hey, Kara. We’re so glad that you were able to make it.”

Kara plastered on a smile, “I wouldn’t miss it. I think it’s time that I joined the land of the living.” She tried to joke as she entered the house. Kara made her way to the living room where everyone was, minus Maggie.

“Kara!” The group cheered as they saw her enter the room.

Alex jumped up and hugged her sister, “So glad to see you here.” She kissed Kara on the cheek.

Kara returned the hug half-heartedly, “I figured that I couldn’t isolate myself for too long.” She replied as she pushed away from Alex.

“We missed you, Kara,” Lucy spoke up.

Kara laughed uneasily, “I missed you guys too. What’s the game for the night?” She asked as she sat down on the floor.

“We were waiting for you to show up before we decided,” James spoke up. He had been on the receiving end of Kara’s frostiness.

Kara had enough, “How about the game of you all knew?” She blurted out without a second thought.

The room was so silent you could probably hear a pin drop and Kara found herself okay with that. She pinned everyone in the room with a hard stare, “You knew that Maggie was Dark Angel the whole time and you hid this fact from me. I thought you were my friends, my family, and something like this was kept a secret.” Her voice held an entirely too calm demeanor.

“I told her to tell you.” Alex tried to defend herself.

“She was going to tell you on her own time.” James jumped in to defend himself.

Sam could feel Kara’s anger building, “I told you when you were here. I told you that Dark Angel and Maggie were one in the same.” She decided to put herself on the line and shield the others from Kara’s ire.

Kara looked at Sam, “You vaguely told me, but it was appreciated, Sam.” She focused on the other members of the group, “What do you have to say for yourselves?” She asked them.

“In our defense, Kara we didn’t say anything because it was not our place to tell. It’s called a secret identity for a reason. If Maggie wanted you to know that she was Dark Angel, then she would have told you when she was ready. We kept the secret because it is what we do. Hell, no one outside of us knows that we work for the DEO.” Lucy tried to speak for everyone in the room, including Alex.

Kara crossed her arms, “Everyone had their inside jokes and the fact you had to pretend not to know Maggie doesn’t make it better. You could have at least said you knew her from working with her.” Her friends were not the best liars in the world, but they should have made their cover stories believable.

“We’re sorry, Kara. Maggie told you so that should count for something.” Winn decided to take his chance to speak.

“Of course she did. I get that it was Maggie’s secret to tell, but you still should have told me. I would have told you if it was something that had to do with any of you. I don’t know anymore.” Kara was still upset, but she was over everyone right now.

“It’s out in the open, and no one has to keep secrets.” Alex found her voice. She has seen Kara many different ways, but this was different. Kara was eerily calm, and she knew that this was a precursor to the storm that was about to blow.

Kara focused on Alex, “Oh, like the secret that you told Dark Angel that ‘you wished she never met me,’ or you blaming her for my being kidnapped. The list goes on; I know it all, Alex. You hurt Maggie and Dark Angel, _you’re_ the reason why she kept her distance from me.”

Alex’s mouth dropped she couldn’t believe Maggie sold her out, “In my defense, I was angry and frustrated that I didn’t know where you were. I took it out on Maggie because she was there and in my mind, it was her fault for being around you.” She explained her reasoning behind her remarks to Maggie. Alex was ashamed of what she said it wasn’t her best moment.

Kara looked at everyone else minus James, “Were you all there for that too?” She asked everyone.

“I came in at the end.” Vasquez stated.

“I was on the other side trying to figure out where you were,” Winn spoke up quickly. He was not around for the confrontation, but he saw the fallout.

Lucy looked at Kara, “I came in at the end. I went to go talk to Maggie about what had happened.” She admitted her role in the situation.

Kara shook her head, “Unbelievable! You all know that my girlfriend or maybe ex-girlfriend was Dark Angel, and you knew what happened between Dark Angel and Alex. None of you decided to tell me this when you saw how bad her being away affected me.” She stopped when she saw Maggie enter the living room.

“Kara, stop. Don’t be mad at them and don’t blame them. They were doing this because of me if you should be angry at anyone it should be me.” Maggie pleaded with Kara to listen to her.

Kara looked at Maggie, “You’re defending them?!” She asked trying to understand why Maggie would defend them.

Maggie looked at everyone, “Can you give us a minute?” She asked the room; Maggie didn’t want to have this discussion in front of everyone.

Kara watched as everyone disappeared like roaches when the lights come on in the kitchen. She looked over at Maggie, “Why are you defending them, Maggie? They lied to me, and they sat idly by as Alex ripped you a new one, because she was upset.” She didn’t understand how Maggie could be so blasé about all of this.

“I’m not happy with the way Alex handled everything, and I am still upset with her because of that. I can’t tell you how to feel, but in my eyes, they did nothing wrong by not saying anything. It was my place to tell you, and it took me a while to tell you, but I did. I chose to stay away, yes Alex may have had a hand in me staying away, but in the end, it was my decision.” Maggie wanted to get Kara to see that no one meant any harm in what they had done. They had admitted that they knew and they kept a secret. To Maggie that showed courage and integrity in her book.

Kara shook her head, “You and I are built different, Maggie. You may think it’s noble, but for me, I see a group of people who withheld the truth. I honestly don’t know if things will be the same between any of us. I want to blame you and I want to hate you, but I can’t.” She had tried to hate Maggie, but she couldn’t.

“I can’t say I understand what you are going through because I don’t. I know you are feeling betrayed and hurt, but Kara they love you, and they only want the best for you. You may not see it now, but you will see it later when the dust settles.” Maggie wanted Kara to understand that her friends were coming from a place of love.

Kara dabbed her eyes, “Yeah, okay. I’m gonna go. Tell them...I need time.” She replied. The message was generic, but she couldn’t come up with anything else to say.

Maggie nodded, “I will. I want to tell you that you made me smile today with your text. I’ve been thinking about you too, but I’ve been giving you the time that you need.” She wanted to let Kara know that she had been thinking about her and missed her.

Kara smiled softly, “Thank you for respecting my wishes. I am still processing everything, but I wanted you to know that you were never far from my thoughts. I’m going to go now. I’ll see you around, Dark Angel.” She stood up and placed a small kiss on Maggie’s cheek, “You gotta tell me how you came up with that name one day. I feel that you got it from an obscure television show in the early 2000’s.” She teased and walked to the door.

Maggie smirked, “I’ll never tell. Until we meet again, Kara.” She followed behind Kara and opened the door.

Kara didn’t say anything else as she left the house a part of her wanted to run to Maggie and kiss her senseless and let her know that everything was okay, but another part of her wanted to run away and don’t ever look back. Kara got in the car and decided to make her way to CatCo to disappear for a little while to clear her head and get her thoughts together.

Kara entered CatCo and went out onto the balcony to sit and reflect on everything that had happened in the past two weeks. She met Maggie, fell in love, got kidnapped by a psycho chick, found out that her girlfriend is Dark Angel, her sister’s girlfriend is Kryptonian, and her friends lied. She knew her friends meant well, and so did Maggie, but it still cut deep inside of her.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Cat stated as she stepped onto the balcony. She was working late, but she had a feeling that she was not alone.

Kara leaned against the railing and sighed, “I needed to get away and think for a little bit. A lot has happened within the past two weeks.” She replied. She was startled by Cat’s presence since she did not see her at all when she entered the office.

Cat sighed, “You were kidnapped by Harley Quinn that’s a big deal, but I have a feeling that being kidnapped isn’t the only thing bothering you.” She decided to take the time out to talk to Kara. Cat had noticed how Kara was not so sunny, and she tended to avoid James like the plague.

Kara looked out into the distance and sighed, “I found out that everyone had been withholding information from me, and I am feeling slightly betrayed. I also found out something about my girlfriend or ex-girlfriend. I’m not sure what we are right now.” She admitted honestly.

Cat had a feeling it was something like that, “Your girlfriend? You mean, Detective Sawyer?” She deduced since the detective had been around Kara a lot, just as much as Dark Angel.

“Yeah. I am trying to be alright with everything, but the fact that the people closest to me lied it hurts. Why couldn’t they come clean and tell me? I would be pissed for the time being, but I would get over it eventually.” Kara didn’t know why she was pouring everything out to her boss, but right now she had no one else to turn to in her time of crisis.

“Maybe, it wasn’t their place to tell, Kara. Obviously, the secret was there for a reason, and it was a good reason. You said you would be pissed to hear it from someone else, and you would get over it, eventually. If they would have told you, then they would have betrayed your girlfriend's trust. Then Detective Sawyer would be upset with them for telling you when she should have told you herself.” Cat didn’t have time to beat around the bush she wanted to present the facts to Kara.

“I didn’t think of it that way,” Kara admitted sheepishly.

“Most of the time you don’t because you are not on the outside you are directly involved in the situation. You say that your family lied to you, but did they really? Did you come out and ask them about your girlfriend’s secret? I am going to go with, no. If you would have asked and they would have said something else when they knew the truth; that would be a lie. You didn’t ask, so they didn’t lie.” Cat decided to lay the rest of her findings. She learned a lot when it came down to reporting, and she always tried to find the facts and be objective, before writing her articles.

Kara knew that what Cat was saying made a lot of sense, “They didn’t, but they still should have said something. I’ve been miserable for two weeks because of this, and I know they meant well, but it’s my family.

Cat leaned against the railing, “They were not trying to be malicious by not saying anything. They did it to protect Maggie and the fact that she is Dark Angel. They wanted Maggie to tell you herself, and I think that she did.” She knew the detective was Dark Angel. She may have hidden behind a suit, cape, and an eye mask but she could recognize the detective from anywhere.

Kara laughed nervously, “M-Maggie is not Dark Angel. Where did you get that idea from? You must have her confused with someone else.” She tried to deny that Maggie was Dark Angel. Kara still didn’t know how Cat was able to figure it out and she wasn’t.

“You can’t put anything past me, Kara. The eye mask does nothing to hide who she is, and that smile is a dead giveaway, and lastly, it’s her height. So, quit giving me that deer caught in headlights stare it’s not cute.” Cat had responded to Kara’s question. She was no idiot when it came to superheroes, and their alter egos.

“There is that. How do I come to terms that my girlfriend or well, possible ex-girlfriend being a superhero and putting herself in danger? I worried about her as a detective, but I know I am going to be worried when she is out there protecting the city.” Kara had been trying to come to terms with Maggie being Dark Angel, but it was hard.

“That’s the age-old question, Kara. Do you love her?” Cat asked plainly.

Kara nodded, “I do love her.” She replied.

Cat smiled sadly, “Then you have to love every part of her and not the parts that you want. Look at Lois Lane and Superman. Lois loves Superman unconditionally, and he sacrifices himself to save the city and the world. She is probably scared to death every time that he goes out, but she supports him and is his rock through it all. You are Dark Angel’s rock, and you love her it will take some time, but you will come to terms with it or you may not, but that doesn’t change how you feel about her.” She advised Kara as best as she could. Her love life sucked, but it didn’t mean that Kara’s had to suck.

“You’re comparing me to Lois Lane?” Kara asked in an inquisitive way. She did not want to be Lois Lane, even though she is a strong and independent woman.

Cat pushed herself off the railing, “I’m not comparing you to Lois Lane. I was using her as an example. She accepted Superman for who he is as Clark Kent as well. You love her, Kara and I know that she loves you too. Don’t let her being Dark Angel or keeping the truth from you ruin a good thing. Some lies are necessary, and in this case, it was, but she did come clean, and that should count for something.” She gave Kara some final parting words to think about. It was no secret that Maggie was in love with Kara.

Kara turned and faced her boss, “What about my friends?” She asked wondering what Cat’s thoughts on them.

“Oh, Keir-ah. You can hate them if you want, you can disown them if you want, but they’ve been by your side for years. If you don’t have them around, then you will be alone. It hurts, and your heart is broken, but the hurt will heal, and your heart will mend. It’s okay to be mad at them, but don’t live there. It’s not only you, they had to carry around the burden of a secret, and they could have told you at any time, but they didn’t. That right there should speak to their character.” She pointed at Kara.

Kara sighed, “You’re right. I will get over it eventually, but I don’t know how I can look at them in the face again. Hell, I don’t even know how to look at Alex again.” She lamented.

“What did Agent Scully do that put her on your list?” Cat asked about the agent. She noticed how the sisters were always close, but over the past two weeks, she saw that something was off.

Kara clasped her hands together, “Alex had told Dark Angel, well Maggie to stay away from me. She also told her that she wished Maggie never met me, and a few other things. She knew why Maggie stayed away, but yet she didn’t tell me. Alex saw how distraught I was and she said nothing. The messed up part is everyone knew what was going on and did not tell me. Alex saw how miserable I was and yet she didn’t say anything.” She found herself fighting back the tears. Alex was her sister, and she listened to her as she cried and how out of sorts she felt. Alex said nothing or didn’t come clean about what she had told Maggie.

Cat sighed, “Family is a complicated thing and sisters are even more complicated. Alex should have told you, but she probably didn’t know how to tell you. You would have been highly pissed off at her because she could have possibly ruined your relationship with Maggie. She didn’t want you to hate her. You’ll have to ask her why she did it and once you hear what she says rage at her if you have to, then move on. You only have one sister, Keir-ah and that sister loves you. Now if we are finished done here, then I need to go. I am late for my hot yoga session with the President.” She exited the balcony hoping that what she said resonated with Kara.

Kara sighed and sat down in one of the chairs and put her head in her hands. Her life had become complicated, and she didn’t understand how. Kara wished that Dark Angel were here so she could talk to her about how she is feeling, but she wasn’t. Kara felt another presence with her, and she looked up to see Dark Angel standing there.

“Dark Angel? What are you doing here?” Kara asked confused as to why she was standing there.

Dark Angel shrugged, “I wanted to see if you wanted to go flying with me. You’ve had a tough day, and you might want to get away from it all. I’ve come to take you away from it if only for a little while.” She smirked confidently.

Kara smiled at the thoughtfulness of Dark Angel’s gesture, “I would like that very much, Dark Angel. Are you going to take me to look out over National City?” She asked thinking about that night.

Dark Angel shook her head, “I am going to take you to a place that I go when I need to clear my head.” She held out her hand, “Come with me.”

Kara stood up and took Dark Angel’s hand, and she found herself on the superheroes back, “Where are we going?” She asked.

“You’ll see when we get there.” Dark Angel replied before she flew off with Kara into the evening sky.

Kara watched as the city blurred by and she could feel the breeze coming off of the ocean, which told her that they were outside of the city. She saw some glimpses of trees until they came to a stop on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Kara spied a nice sized looking cabin a little further back into a wooded area. She got down off of Dark Angel’s back and looked around at the place it was quiet and secluded.

“Where are we?” Kara asked as she took in the beauty of the night.

Dark Angel smiled, “This is my private retreat or what I like to call my ‘Fortress of Solitude.’ I come here to get away from it all and to commune with my ancestors. It’s quiet, and no one ever bothers me here. I’ll take you inside.” She escorted Kara to the cabin. The only other person who knew about this place was Alex.

Kara followed Maggie inside of the cabin which was huge inside a little different from the outside, “Looks can be deceiving.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Yes, it is. I want to show you something.” Dark Angel took Kara to the innermost part of her fortress. The part where she goes and visits her mother to talk to her. It’s not really her mother, but it was an AI that Alex had set up for her.

Kara followed Maggie through a secret door and down some stairs into a room that glowed bright blue. She felt as if she stepped into a bad sci-fi movie that James and Winn had her watch. Kara felt Dark Angel’s hand in hers as she led her closer to the source of the blue light. Standing in the middle was a hologram of a woman who looked similar to Maggie.

Dark Angel looked at Kara, “This is my mom Lydia.” She pointed to her mother.

Kara smiled, “So this is what your mom looks like. She looks a lot like you, and Sam. Is this where you come when you miss your mom?” She asked while still looking at the hologram.

Dark Angel nodded, “It is. When I start missing her, I come here. Sam has been here once or twice, but she has become more human than Kryptonian.” She replied giving a side glance to Kara.

“Thank you for sharing this with me. I know it’s sacred to you.” Kara thanked Dark Angel for showing her mom to her.

Dark Angel took off her mask, “I wanted to share a little of me with you. I know you said to give you time, but as you can see, I am not one for time. I’ve been miserable without you, Kara and I’ve been left in limbo about what we are. I love you, Kara and I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it.” She admitted honestly.

Kara smiled, “You are making it so hard, Maggie. I’ve been miserable without you too, and for now, we are Kara and Maggie/Dark Angel. Our relationship status is to be continued, but I will tell you that this is a start.” She was still trying to process and take Cat’s advice at the same time.

Maggie smiled a genuine smile both dimples showing, “I had to start somewhere. Are you hungry? I can get us some food from the food truck in Chicago, or I can get you authentic pasta from Italy. The world of food is yours.” She would get Kara anything she wanted right now.

Kara smiled, “I like that idea a lot. I could go for something to eat how about a pizza from Italy and a couple of cannoli.” She wanted to test Maggie and see if she would really go and get the food for her.

“Let’s go back upstairs and have you get comfortable, and I will be back with your pizza and cannoli.” Maggie agreed before walking up the stairs.

Kara followed behind Maggie and emerged in the living room, “Your cabin is amazing. How many rooms are in here?” She asked as she looked around the living room which was a stark difference in décor than Maggie’s apartment.

“Three in total. I have my bedroom, a guest room, and a computer room. I’m very practical when I need to be. I can give you the tour when I get back.” Maggie suggested.

“I would like that, so pizza.” Kara brought the conversation back to food. She didn’t want to think about Maggie’s bedroom.

Maggie laughed, “Always thinking with your stomach. I love that about you. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I keep it well stocked, and everything is up to date. The remote control to the television is on the coffee table. The remote also works the DVR as well; I don’t know what’s on it, but you can check it out. I’ll be back with your pizza and your cannoli.” She went to one of the large picture windows opened it and flew out.

Kara shook her head and reached for the remote control and sat down on the sofa. She turned on the television and found the BBC channel where her favorite docuseries Blue Planet was on. Kara settled in to watch it while Maggie went to the other side of the world to get her pizza and cannoli. The documentary was deep into the animals of the Indian Ocean when Kara saw Dark Angel enter the living room.

“I am back with your pizza, your cannoli and I also got one of the best desserts ever, tiramisu.” She put the boxes on the table.

Kara inhaled the aromas, “Oh, everything smells so good.” She replied, and her stomach seemed to share that sentiment as it rumbled in agreement.

Maggie smirked, “I know what you like. Let’s eat before the pizza gets cold.” She procured two bottles of cold Coca-Cola.

Kara smiled and opened the box of pizza her mouth was already watering, “Is this a Margherita Pizza?” She asked as she saw tomato sauce, mozzarella cheese, and basil.

Maggie nodded, “Yup, the best way to have a pizza. You will love it take a piece and enjoy.” She took a slice for herself.

Kara took a slice and took a bite, “Oh, my God!” She started to chew, “This is like heaven in my mouth.” She sighed happily as she took another bite of the pie.

Maggie smirked smugly, “I told you. I love getting pizza straight from Italy. Maybe, one day I can take you there.” She commented between bites.

“I would love that.” She looked at Maggie, “Will I be flying Air Dark Angel?” Kara asked shyly.

“If you want to,” Maggie replied playfully.

“Oh, I want to as long as you don’t drop me.” Kara chuckled.

Maggie shook her head, “I would never drop you.”

“Does Sam have powers? Can she fly too?” Kara decided to ask questions about Sam.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah. Patricia hated it, but there was nothing she could do about it. On Krypton we had the red sun which made us powerless. My mom told us that when we landed on earth, our powers would come from earth’s yellow star, which is your sun. We get out powers from the sun. When it’s cloudy our powers are not at 100 %, and they are less effective.” She explained how their powers worked and what gave them their strength.

Kara nodded as she took everything in, “Where do you keep your suit? You wear regular clothes, but then all of a sudden you’re in your suit to fight crime.” She always wondered where they kept their suit when wearing clothes.

Maggie shrugged, “It’s a secret that I will never tell. We do have to have a little mystery about ourselves.” She winked before reaching for another piece of pizza.

“Okay. I’ll let you have that one. Why me? There are millions of women in National City that you’ve probably save, but you chose me. Why?” Kara decided to ask the question that had been plaguing her.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Why not you? I told you when I met you there was a connection there. I haven’t felt that in a long time. I really can’t explain it; I think it’s the aura you give off. You’re a pure light.” She tried to explain the best way she knew how.

“You like my light?” Kara asked trying not to smile.

Maggie nodded, “I do. You’re warm, you’re caring, and you love fiercely. You’re loyal and awkward, and a beautiful soul.” She told Kara what she saw in her.

Kara was sure she was blushing hardcore at Maggie’s description of her, “You are such a sweet talker, Maggie. Keep it up, and you will make it hard for me to be mildly upset with you.” She told her half-jokingly.

Maggie shrugged, “A woman has to try. Are you ready to try one of the cannoli? They are just as good as the pizza.” She moved back to the food.

Kara nodded, “Uh huh.” She answered excitedly as she was bouncing up and down in her seat.

Maggie handed her one of the desserts, “Enjoy.”

Kara took the dessert and bit into it, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head, “This is absolute heaven in my mouth. These are so good. You might have to make a lot of trips to Italy for these.” She took another bite until the entire dessert was finished.

Maggie laughed and opened up her tiramisu, “I don’t know about going to Italy all the time, but there is a nice authentic Italian restaurant that makes cannoli like this if not better. Plus, they have different fillings.” She explained as she took a bite of her dessert.

Kara reached for another, “How about special occasions?” She asked.

“I can go to Italy for special occasions, but there are so many other countries to explore as well. You will have a culinary adventure.” Maggie told Kara honestly. Maggie wanted to show Kara the world or maybe have her taste the world.

“I can’t wait. It’s really peaceful here. How often do you come here?” Kara asked she wanted to know more about Maggie.

“I come out here a lot. I’ve been out here almost every day the last two weeks. I found it hard to be in the apartment since I was so used to having you there with me. Before that, I would come out here at least two or three times a month.” Maggie answered honestly she no longer had a reason to lie.

Kara nodded, “I guess even you need time away from it all. I get that I really do. How long have you worked with the DEO?” She asked about Maggie’s involvement with the agency.

Maggie chuckled, “I’ve been with the DEO since I’ve been in National City, but I’ve known of the operation since I was in Metropolis and Gotham. I didn’t work with them in Metropolis or Gotham, but in National City, there was no choice. I like working with them at times, but other times I like working alone.” She admitted. Maggie liked working alone at times, but she knew it was nice to have the extra back up.

“I can’t imagine what it’s like for you. Why did you decide to become a superhero? You were already doing enough as a detective.” Kara wanted to understand how Maggie could be a detective and a superhero. Maggie was protecting the city already.

Maggie sighed, “I felt that I should be doing more. When my parents sent me here, it was to help look after Sam, even though I am younger than her. I felt as if I should be doing more so one day when Sam’s plane was in trouble, I rescued it from crashing, and then I Dark Angel was born.” She explained why she became Dark Angel.

Kara couldn’t help but smile, “You became Dark Angel for your sister. I think that is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” She replied to Maggie’s confession.

“Uh, yeah,” Maggie replied sheepishly.

Kara touched Maggie’s thigh, “That is very sweet and an excellent reason why to become Dark Angel. You love your sister very much. That is how I feel about Alex she can be kind of a hardass, but I know she means well. I’m still mad at her for what she said to you, but we will work through it eventually.” She knew that she and Alex had their differences, but they love each other.

Maggie sent a sympathetic smile in Kara’s direction, “You will and you both will be stronger for it. After all my sister is dating your sister.” She frowned a little, “That’s not weird is it?” She asked Kara.

Kara looked confused, “What’s not weird? Our sisters dating each other, and then we’re dating each other. I can see how that is a little weird, but we’re not related, so it’s not so weird.” She didn’t give it much thought.

Maggie shrugged, “Okay. As long as you don’t find it weird, then we are going to be fine.” She replied.

Kara tried to stifle her yawn, “I agree we’re going to be fine. Sorry, I’m a little on the tired side.” She apologized for yawning, but the pizza and cannoli had made her sleepy.

“It’s fine, Kara. You can stay here tonight or go home the choice is yours.” Maggie offered Kara a choice.

Kara yawned again, “I think I can stay here for the night. Do you have something I can sleep in?” She asked.

Maggie smiled, “Be right back.” She flew out of the window.

Kara watched in confusion as Maggie disappeared out the window. She assumed that she went to get her something to sleep in or something. Kara wasn’t surprised when Maggie came back with a bag of clothes, “Did you go to my apartment?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nope, my apartment. You had some things laying around, so I got them and brought them to you. You can have fresh clothes in the morning.” Maggie handed the bag to Kara.

Kara took the bag and smiled, “You think of everything.”

Maggie shrugged, “Think of me as a girl scout, always prepared. Let me show you to the guest room.” She pointed upstairs.

Kara was a little disappointed that they were sleeping in separate beds, but she understood about Maggie respecting her boundaries. She followed Maggie upstairs to the guest room and put her bag down on the bed, “This reminds me of your bedroom.” She quipped as she looked around the room.

“Creature of habit. You have a private bathroom with fresh towels and everything. The bed linens are all fresh and clean. If you need anything help yourself to whatever you need and go from there.” Maggie told Kara everything from the doorway.

Kara turned to Maggie and smiled, “Thank you.” She replied.

Maggie nodded, “No, problem. Sweet dreams, Kara.” She left the room.

Kara watched as Maggie disappeared and then went to get ready for bed. She was amazed that Maggie still had her things at her apartment. Kara guessed that it was Maggie’s way of having hope. If Kara was honest, she still had a lot of Maggie’s things in her apartment as well. She got ready for bed and climbed into the bed. Kara turned the lamp off and got in her favorite sleeping position and drifted off to sleep. She could have sworn that she felt a gentle kiss on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning of Kara's frostiness, and Maggie is opening up to Kara about who she is as a person (alien).
> 
> Maggie is going to try and play peacemaker between Kara and the family. It's not going to go as she expected.
> 
> Come and talk to me on Tumblr @nerdternallyalexdanvers ask questions, give prompts, just come and say hi.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	14. Kara's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara have lunch together and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am here! (I thought I had posted this chapter already. I guess not). Thank you to everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own them, and I am playing with them for my twisted fun. Kara and Maggie were not harmed in writing this story.

It’s been three weeks since Kara had spoken to any of her friends, James was an exception because they work together, and it was mainly work related. Other than that it had been quiet on the friend’s front. Maggie had tried to get Kara to go to game night, pizza night, and movie night but she declined. Kara understood her friend’s motivations, but that did not make it alright. Alex had tried reaching out to her, but Kara ignored her requests. She was still upset with Alex for what happened with Dark Angel, and it was going to be a while before she got over that. Sam was an exception to her frostiness, since she did not lie, but told her the truth in a roundabout way.

Today was Friday, and Kara was having her usual Friday lunch with Maggie at CatCo. The detective had become such a permanent fixture, that Cat Grant mumbles about putting Maggie on the payroll. They were discussing their plans for the weekend until Maggie brought up dinner with Alex and Sam.

“Dinner with Alex and Sam? I don’t think that’s a good idea, Maggie. Alex and I have not talked in three weeks, and I am not going to start talking to her now until she and everyone else make things right.” Kara wasn’t against having dinner with Sam, but with Alex and Sam Kara was not too thrilled.

Maggie sighed, “I’m sorry for meddling, it’s not my place, but I hate what this is doing to you, Kara.” She tried to help, but she knew that this whole situation happened because of her. Maggie felt guilty as hell for the fallout with Kara and her family. Her girlfriend was hurting, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kara stabbed her salad with a fork, “It will be alright, Maggie. I don’t want to worry about anyone else right now. I want to concentrate on you and I and what we are trying to build together.” She had told her girlfriend honestly. Things between the two of them had been going so well. Kara is still coming to terms with Maggie being Dark Angel, but they are working through it together.

Maggie left the subject alone, “And what exactly are we trying to build together, Kara?” She asked with an impish smile.

Kara grinned, “The court is still out on that one, but I will let you know soon.” She replied sweetly.

“I can see right through that innocent act of yours, Kara Danvers. I know how to get you to talk.” Maggie smirked.

“Yeah, that ain’t going to happen any time soon.” Kara shot back she loved teasing Maggie it was one of her favorite games.

There were sirens and smoke billowing in the air, “Looks like I gotta go.” Maggie shot up and kissed Kara on the cheek before flying off.

Kara sighed and cleaned up the trash from lunch and went back inside the building. She saw James sitting at his desk looking at some pictures. A part of her wanted to go and talk to him, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it not right now. She sighed and went back to her desk and sat down to check her email. The news was on the screen, and Kara watched as Dark Angel saved the people in the building and helped the fire department put the fire out. She smiled as she watched her girlfriend fly off. Kara’s girlfriend was a badass in more ways than one.

“Keir-ah? I thought I paid you to be productive, not sit here and smile like an idiot over our masked friend.” Cat knew Kara was competent at her job and was a great reporter, but that still didn’t mean she should get off easy because she is the girlfriend of Dark Angel.

Kara cleared her throat, “I’m sorry, Miss. Grant. I was here checking my emails, and well the news was on. You always told us to get a leg up on what is happening, and that is what I was doing.” She felt sorry for getting caught.

Cat smirked, “Don’t let your girlfriend distract you from your work, Kier-ah.” She told Kara before going back to her office.

Kara blushed and went back to checking her email. She sorted through all of the spam and the non-important emails. Kara felt productive and before she knew it her day was over and it was time for her to go home. She said goodnight to everyone before stepping into the elevator the door was about to close when James’ hand blocked the doors from closing.

“Going down?” He asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah.” She replied softly and moved so he could get on the elevator.

The elevator ride down was tense and quiet Kara is not saying anything, and neither is James. Kara wanted to talk to James, but she couldn’t believe he knew, and he was complicit in everything. The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened, and Kara hurried off and made her way to her car. As soon as she got in her phone had rung and she saw Maggie’s face flash on her screen, “Hey, babe. I’m just now leaving work.” She greeted her girlfriend.

Maggie chuckled, “That’s my girl. Did you have a good day of reporting?” She asked her girlfriend playfully.

Kara started her car, “As a good as ever. I saw Dark Angel being all heroic today on the news. Then I saw Detective Sawyer talking to the reporters. I wonder what I would have to do to get an interview with the elusive Dark Angel and the badass detective.” She pulled out of her parking spot and left the garage.

“Maybe, you can come by for dinner tonight, and I’m sure I can grant you an exclusive interview. I’m always up for talking to CatCo’s top reporter. Come over to my place in about fifteen minutes. Oh, and make sure that you stop by your apartment and pack a bag. You’re not going home this weekend.” Maggie gave her girlfriend instructions on what to do. She had a lovely weekend planned for her and Kara.

Kara laughed nervously, “Are you kidnapping me?” She asked teasingly.

“Something like that. I’ll see you in fifteen, babe.” Maggie hung up the phone with a smile.

Kara smiled and made her way home to grab her some clothes and head over to Maggie’s. She was surprised at Maggie’s impromptu suggestion, but she had to admit she liked it a lot. Kara got out of her car and looked around before making her way to the building. She went upstairs, and she saw Alex sitting in one of the chairs outside of Kara’s apartment eating a donut.

Kara sighed, “What are you doing here, Alex?” She asked as she unlocked the door.

Alex followed Kara inside, “I wanted to come and talk to you.” She finished eating her donut and wiped her with the napkin she was holding.

Kara threw her purse on the table, “Not really in the mood to talk, Alex. Maggie and I have plans, and I have to get going. Whatever you want to talk about can wait.” She pulled out an overnight bag and started packing.

“You don’t have to talk, but you are going to listen. I know you are upset about what happened between Maggie and myself. I have apologized and begged your forgiveness, but you keep shutting me out.” Alex decided to get what she wanted to say off of her chest. She hated the rift that was created between her and Kara. Sam had told her to give Kara time, but she gave Kara more than enough time.

Kara moved around her room, “What did you think I was going to do? Fall back into your arms and forgive you? You saw how miserable I was without Maggie; you watched me suffer and break. You had every chance to say something, Alex but you didn’t. Your feeble attempts at bringing me to life were not enough. I told you how I felt about Maggie and you still kept quiet.” She threw her clothes in the bag.

Alex knew that Kara was right, “I fucked up royally! I can admit that, but I am human, and I make mistakes.” She tried once again.

Kara shook her head and looked at Alex, “You made a huge mistake by not saying anything. No matter how upset I would be, I would never say those things you said to Maggie to Sam. If the shoe were on the other foot, you would be the same way. Now, I need to get going, see yourself out.” She zipped up her bag while dismissing Alex.

Alex knew there was no getting through to Kara she would have to do something else, “I’ll talk to you later, Kara.” She left the apartment feeling defeated. Kara hated her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Kara watched as Alex left and sat down on her bed wondering how everything got this far. She knew it was because of the whole Maggie is Dark Angel situation, and everyone knew but her. Then, Alex pushing Maggie away because she was kidnapped, but no one said a word while she was depressed. She was still hurt, and it ran deep, and she knew that time was what she needed, but so far no one’s actions had matched with their apologies. Maggie went out of her way to apologize and make sure that they were okay, Sam did the same. It was everyone else who had been silent. Kara pushed those thoughts away and finished getting her things together and headed over to Maggie’s.

They’ve come a long way over the past three weeks Maggie respected her boundaries, and gave her space she asked for, but that didn’t stop her girlfriend from trying. She showed remorse for the secrets that she kept, and her actions matched up with everything Maggie was saying. Kara respected that about Maggie, and it made her love her even more. They haven’t exchanged those words out loud, but it was there between them.

Kara found herself walking down the hallway to Maggie’s apartment as soon as she stepped in front of the door it opened, and Maggie pulled Kara inside, “Whoa! You have got to stop doing that.” She protested weakly.

Maggie smirked, “Where is the fun in that? You’re late.” She told Kara before taking her bag from her.

Kara chuckled, “Alex came by the apartment as I was getting ready, and she left not too long ago.” She explained why she was late.

Maggie smiled, “Alex came by? How did that go? Are you alright?” She asked. Maggie had suggested that Alex go by Kara’s apartment and talk to her.

Kara sighed, “It didn’t go well. Alex spent more time apologizing it’s not that effective anymore. Does anyone not understand that actions speak louder than words?” She tried to keep herself from going into a huge rant about everyone.

Maggie rubbed Kara’s arm, “It will be okay, Kara. I’m sure they will figure it out in due time, and their actions will do the talking. This weekend is for us; we’re not going to worry about Alex or anyone else. All that matters is you and I unless something pressing happens and Dark Angel is needed.” She grinned. Maggie hoped that nothing happens this weekend where she is needed.

Kara smiled, “I would like that. A nice weekend with the two of us I will not turn that down.” She was happy to have a quiet weekend.

“Good, get changed out of those clothes and get comfortable. We are going to have a relaxing weekend and enjoy our time together.” Maggie took Kara’s bag back to the bedroom.

Kara followed behind Maggie to the bedroom. They slept and cuddled in bed, but they never went beyond that. If Kara was honest, she wanted to do more than cuddle and kiss with Maggie, but she didn’t know how to tell Maggie that. The dreams she’s been having were quite vivid and left her horny as hell. She had to result to getting herself off, which was fun, but she knew it would be better if Maggie were there to help her out.

“There is something that I want to talk to you about, Maggie.” Kara blurted out.

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows, and she felt her heart drop a little, “About what, Kara? Is there something wrong?” She asked, not wanting to assume the worst since Kara did not say the dreaded, we have to talk.

Kara nodded, “Everything is fine, Maggie. I wanted to talk to you about us and what’s going on with us.” She pointed to the bed for Maggie to sit down.

Maggie sat down even though she was not convinced that everything was going to be okay, “What about us? Are you having second thoughts? Do you not want to be with me anymore?” She asked cautiously. Maggie was no stranger to heartbreak, but she was not expecting it from Kara.

Kara sat down next to Maggie and took her hand in hers, “No, Maggie. I’m not breaking up with you. I am not having second thoughts, and I do want to be with you. I wanted to talk to you about taking the next step. I enjoy the kissing and the cuddling, but I want more than that. I want to be with you in that way.” She tried to state as confidently as she could. Kara had rehearsed this over and over in her head, but she could never work the nerve to actually say these words to Maggie herself.

Maggie felt relief flow through her, “You want us to take the next step in our relationship. Are you sure about that, Kara?” She wanted to make sure that having sex was something that Kara wanted.

Kara smiled reassuringly, “I want to be with you in that way, Maggie. I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I’ve had dreams about the two of us together, and I know that I am ready for this. Do you not want to be with me like that?” She felt a little unsure due to Maggie’s reaction or lack thereof.

Maggie shook her head, “No. No, Kara. I do want to be with you in that way. You caught me by surprise you’ve never shown interest in sex, and you threw me for a loop. I want to be with you in that way, Kara, but only on your terms.” She hoped that she answered in a way that Kara expected. Maggie had thought about sex with Kara a lot, and she had to take a cold shower because of her thoughts.

Kara blushed, “I know I’ve never shown interest, but I am very interested. I didn’t know how to talk to you about it. I’m more than ready if my dreams and the way I feel when we cuddle and kiss are anything to go by.” She admitted freely, it sucked that she couldn’t talk to Alex about this, but she did have a sweet talk with Sam.

Maggie smiled and looked into Kara’s eyes, “I believe you, Kara. If you’re ready, then we can take that step. There is no pressure, and if you want to back out at any time, then you are well within your right. Consent and respect are key in times like this. When you are ready, then we can go there. Right now, I want to relax with you and have some dinner, because I don’t know about you, but I am hungry.” She smirked and as if on cue her stomach growled.

Kara chuckled, “You hungry Kryptonian.” She teased.

Maggie pecked Kara on the lips, “I can’t help it. I’m going to let you get changed. Maggie left the room to allow Kara to get changed. She could not believe that she and Kara talked about sex.

Kara felt relieved and changed out of her dress and put on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. She wanted to be super comfortable. She put her clothes in Maggie’s dirty clothes basket and went into the living room where her girlfriend was watching another planet earth documentary on the BBC. Kara loved that her girlfriend was a nerd and enjoyed her documentaries, but she would never tell Maggie that. She sat down on the couch next to Maggie and snuggled up next to her on the couch.

“You love your documentaries.” Kara teased.

Maggie shrugged, “They are interesting, and it’s nice to see what earth looks like in areas. I may be able to fly, but there are some parts of the world that I may not be able to see like life underwater.” She replied. Maggie had used documentaries to help her learn about the earth, people, the animals and things of that nature. They helped her have a better understanding of earth and its cultures.

Kara nodded, “I can understand how that would be interesting to you. You must have used documentaries to help you learn about earth and how to adapt.” She stated as fact. Kara felt that she may be wrong in her assumption, but she could also be right.

“You’re right. I did use documentaries to help me learn about earth and its people. I was new to a planet, and everything was so different from Krypton. I’ve never seen birds before until I came to earth. Krypton didn’t have birds, so it was foreign to me, and Sam would get embarrassed when I would stare at them because we didn’t have them back home.” Maggie answered quietly as she thought about her life on earth. When she landed here at thirteen, Sam had been a grown-up and knew what earth was like already.

Kara stroked Maggie’s hand gently, “You mentioned that you landed on earth when you were thirteen years old, but you and Sam are four years apart right?” She asked, trying to figure out the math.

Maggie nodded, “I was stuck in this place called the Phantom Zone for about twenty-four years. It was a dark and silent place. Sam made it to earth without any problems, but I was knocked into it after Krypton had exploded. I watched my whole planet explode along with everyone on Krypton.” She told Kara the rest of her story. Maggie wanted to give Kara an understanding of her life, and what it was like for her when she first landed.

Kara’s heart broke for Little Maggie and Big Maggie. She could hear the sadness in her voice, “I’m sorry that you had to experience that at such a young age. Losing everything that young stays with you for years to come. I can understand where you are coming from. I may not have experienced what you have, but I did lose my parents when I was thirteen in a car accident. The Danvers had taken me in and raised me, which I am thankful for or else I would have gone into the system. And from what I’ve heard and seen it’s not a place to grow up.” Kara decided to share some of her story with Maggie as well. They were not all that different if Kara was honest.

“Were you and Alex always close?” Maggie asked about Kara’s relationship with Alex.

Kara sighed, “Not at first. Alex hated me, and it was mutual. I lost my world and Alex was a bitch about it. I guess it’s because she wanted a puppy and not a little sister. We became close when my friend Kenny Li died, and we solved his murder.” She chuckled, “We were modern day Nancy Drew’s. Alex went away to college and we kind of lost contact with each other, but when I moved to National City, our relationship became stronger. She had a huge responsibility placed on her when it came down to me.” She told Maggie about her relationship with Alex. Kara had to admit she did miss her sister.

Maggie chuckled lowly, “Alex sounds like Sam no wonder they work so well together. You miss her don’t you?” She decided to get Kara to think about Alex.

Kara sighed, “I do miss her, but that does not outweigh what happened. I can forgive the keeping a secret because she was doing it for you. What she said to you is not forgettable, and you were taking what she said to heart was not all that great either, but I can understand your reasoning.” She tried to rationalize Alex’s actions and Maggie’s actions as well. It was partially Maggie’s fault because of who she is, but it is also Alex’s fault because she kept what she said to Maggie a secret for so long when she was suffering.

“If you miss her then talk to her. You will not work through this with you giving her the cold shoulder. I blame myself for the rift between you and Alex also with everyone else as well. It’s okay to forgive and forget. The forgetting is easier said than done, but as long as you don’t throw it back in her face when you have an argument or disagreement.” Maggie tried to advise Kara on what to do. She has seen everyone and how they are, and it’s pretty damn sad for everyone involved.

Kara loved her girlfriend for trying, “I need a little bit more time, but I will reach out to Alex and everyone else when I am not hurting anymore. So, what are we going to do about something to eat?” She decided to focus on something else, other than her sister and friends.

Maggie knew that was Kara’s subtle hint to drop the subject, “How about Thai?”

“Thai would be perfect. You’re not going to go get it are you?” Kara asked, she was comfortable cuddling with Maggie.

“No. I have a menu for a Thai place on the refrigerator. If you want me to get some, I will be more than happy to get some.” She suggested.

Kara shook her head, “No, I’m comfortable, and it’s storming outside. You’re warm, and I don’t want you to get wet. Although, that wouldn’t be a bad thing.” She smiled dreamily.

Maggie chuckled, “I don’t think you could handle me wet, Kara.”

Kara picked up on the double entendre, “You’ll never know. I may be able to handle you, but you’ll have to wait and find out.” She replied coyly.

“I can’t wait to find out. Does that mean I get to handle wet Kara? I mean it would only be fair.” Maggie could hear Kara’s heart beating wildly and hear her pulse racing. She loved being able to have the ability to hear these things.

“Stop listening to everything.” Kara demanded, “I know you can hear my heart.” She pouted.

Maggie smirked, “I can and also your pulse it’s racing right now. I can continue if you want.” She decided to have a little fun.

Kara moved away, “That’s cheating! Let’s order food.” She admonished, while trying to keep herself calm.

Maggie got off the couch, “I’ll play nice.” She made her way to the kitchen to pull the menu off of the refrigerator.

Kara knew she was in trouble her libido is out of control. She had to think about cats, and other pure things to get herself under control. When Maggie came back, Kara was a lot calmer than she was before. She felt ashamed at how much Maggie turned her own, but according to Google, it was normal.

“I got the menu.” Maggie sat back down on the couch with the paper.

Kara rubbed her hands together, “Let’s get us some food. I haven’t had anything since lunch, and I know you are probably hungry too. I meant to ask how did you become a vegetarian?” She had always wanted to ask, but didn’t want to seem insensitive.

Maggie cleared her throat, “I was a vegetarian on Krypton, while my parents and Sam liked meat, I preferred vegetables and fruit. When I came to earth, I expanded to dairy products. Contrary to popular believe you can be vegetarian and eat milk products and eggs.” She explained how her version of vegetarianism works.

“So you’re a Lacto-ovo vegetarian?” Kara asked in an inquisitive way. She had done some research on vegetarianism.

“Yes, that is what I am. If I was vegan than I wouldn’t consume any dairy products or eggs at all. I couldn’t be a vegan lol.” Maggie grimaced at the vegan diet.

Kara chuckled, “I couldn’t be one either. It took me years to fully eat a vegetable that wasn’t broccoli.” She recalled how her parents and Eliza tried to get her to try different vegetables.

Maggie smirked, “And look at you now, you are eating all kinds of vegetables. They are so much better for you than meat.” She couldn’t help but throw a little innuendo in there.

Kara blushed as the heat rose in her cheeks, “That sounds so dirty.” She could not think of a comeback.

Maggie grinned, “I didn’t mean it in a dirty way. You’re the one with your head in the gutter. I don’t know about you, but I am ready to order some food.” She waved the menu in front of Kara’s face.

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah, food.” She was not thinking about food in that moment. Kara was trying to push intrusive thoughts out of her head.

Kara waited as Maggie ordered their food they argued a little about who was going to pay, and Kara won the argument by saying that Maggie had paid the last time, so it was her turn to pay. She was happy when Maggie backed down and let her pay. Kara liked that Maggie wanted to pay for everything, but she wanted to pay for things too. She was all about equality and both people in the relationship should compromise with each other. They finished watching the documentary and the food arrived. Kara suggested that they watch ‘Take Two’ while they ate.

Somehow dinner consisted of Kara and Maggie feeding each other in between comments about the two characters on the show. Which somehow turned to them on the couch cuddling and touching each other in intimate ways. Kara had her hand under Maggie’s shirt caressing her stomach lightly, and Maggie had her hand under Kara’s shirt doing the same thing. Kara could have sworn that she heard Maggie purring at her touch, but she couldn’t really be sure or not, but if she was Kara thought it was precious. They were close with their faces just inches away from each other. Kara felt a familiar tingle in between her legs as Maggie touched her she tried to remain calm and not give anything away. She didn’t protest as Maggie moved her hand from her stomach to her breast and began lightly touching her nipple. Kara welcomed the touch and wanted more of Maggie’s hands on her body. She tried not to moan at Maggie’s touch, but she couldn’t hold back any longer, “Touch me.” She moaned softly but she knew that Maggie would be able to hear her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad I know! But I wanted to give you a little taste of what's to come (pun intended).
> 
>  
> 
> You guys are fabulous let me know what you think :)
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	15. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie shows Kara a whole new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Life, school, stress yadda yadda yadda. Thanks for being patient :)
> 
> Here's the next chapter!
> 
> Side note: go check out Journey Back to Love by BeautifulNightmare4U, it's a unique and original story thought for Kara/Maggie. Show her some love :)

Kara didn’t have to wait long before she found herself being carried into the bedroom. She was a bundle of nerves this was her first time being intimate with anyone before. Kara was scared that she wasn’t going to be any good at sex and Maggie would be disappointed.

“Is something wrong, Kara?” Maggie asked as she lay Kara down on the bed.

Kara nodded, “I’m fine, just a little nervous. I’ve never been with anyone before, and I’m kind of nervous about it all. What if I suck?” She was trying not to convey how nervous she is about everything.

Maggie cocked her head to the side and looked at Kara, “This is why I suggested that we take things slow. If you don’t want to, then we don’t have to. You’ve never been with anyone before, and it’s normal to have nerves. The first time I was with a girl, it wasn’t all that great, but over time it became better because I knew what she liked, and she knew what I liked. You’ll learn, Kara. Sex isn’t clinical it’s about two people becoming one with each other and expressing themselves. No one gets it right on the first try.” She wanted to make Kara feel at ease and not as if she has to impress her.

Kara tried not to feel embarrassed, “Okay. Can we go back to what we were doing? I liked it a lot.” Her shy smile turned in to a full-on smirk as she replied to Maggie’s answer.

“Who am I to deny a woman’s request.” Maggie obliged Kara’s request and bent down to kiss her on the lips.

Maggie took her time learning every inch of Kara’s body as she removed pieces of clothing, that was hiding Kara’s beautiful body. She listened to Kara’s moans to guide her into what she was doing right. Maggie considered herself a very skilled lover, and she made sure that her lovers were thoroughly satisfied. When Maggie had Kara completely naked she raked her eyes over Kara’s body admiring her lean, but muscular form.

“Damn” Maggie mumbled under her breath.

Kara blushed under Maggie’s intense gaze, “What? Is there something wrong?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, nothing is wrong. I hate to sound cheesy, but your body is a fucking wonderland.” She smirked.

Kara covered her face with her palm to stifle her laugh, “That was cheesy, Maggie, even for you.” She teased her girlfriend.

“I appreciate your body, Kara. It’s magnificent, and I want to unlock any secrets that it may be hiding.” Maggie wanted to make Kara as comfortable as possible.

Kara moved her finger in a come hither motion, “Then come to find out and see what you will learn.” She replied cheekily.

Maggie was not able to deny that request, and she spent the rest of the evening learning everything about Kara, and what she discovered was enough to keep her coming back for more.

Maggie watched as Kara was sleeping peacefully beside her she watched as her chest moved up and down with each breath she took. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have the love of someone so special as Kara. Yes, she had Kate, and they were engaged at one point in time, Maggie loved her with everything, but they drifted apart. She said she would never fall for someone again, but Kara came in like a wrecking ball and opened up the floodgates that she had closed off from everyone else. Sam’s words kept playing over and over again in her head, and she tried her best to push her words away. Maggie knew that she would have to tell her sister that she was right all along.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Kara mumbled sleepily from beside Maggie.

Maggie faintly smiled in the darkness, “Sorry, Kara.” She apologized and kissed Kara on the cheek.

Kara rubbed her tired eyes, “Is everything alright? Did you even sleep at all?” She asked as she snuggled further into Maggie.

“Yes and no. I was content in watching you sleep. How are you feeling? Are you okay?” Maggie asked as she wrapped her arm around Kara.

Kara stretched like a cat bathing in the sun, “I feel no different than before. I am more than okay; I feel wonderful. I didn’t think sex with another person would feel this way.” She tried to articulate her feelings into words.

“I’m glad that your first experience was the best, hopefully, each experience after will be just as amazing as this time around,” Maggie replied.

Kara chuckled throatily, “Since, you’re the only person that I want to date. I’m sure I will be feeling like this for a long time to come. What about you? Did you?” She felt a little guilty for not asking about Maggie.

“I got off getting you off. Tonight was all about you, and we’ll worry about me the next time. I do have to say that you are beautiful when you come.” Maggie couldn’t help herself.

Kara felt herself blushing again, “I’m glad you think I am. Can we get something to eat? I am hungry.” She asked as her stomach rumbled.

“Anything in particular?” Maggie asked as she got out of the bed and reached for her shorts and shirt.

Kara shrugged, “Surprise me.” She replied.

Maggie was about to head to the kitchen when she heard sirens in the distance, “Sorry, but duty calls. Keep the bed warm for me” She rushed over and kissed Kara quickly, before flying out the window.

Maggie hated that her moment was ruined with Kara, but she knew that Kara would be there when she returned home. Dark Angel was happy that it was a fire and nothing alien related. She scanned the building to make sure everyone was out, and she used her breath to help extinguish the fire. The structure was weak, and Dark Angel flew inside and grabbed a few beams and put them into place to stabilize the center of the building. The building was secure, and Dark Angel came out and went to talk to the fire chief.

“Everything is good to go, chief.” Dark Angel told the fire chief.

The chief nodded, “We are indebted to you, Dark Angel.” He told her.

Dark Angel flew off into the night and landed at the DEO where Lucy greeted her.  "It was a regular fire."

“Was anyone hurt?” J’onn asked.

Dark Angel shook her head, “Nope. The building was abandoned.” She answered J’onn’s question.

“Sorry to ruin your night, Dark Angel.” Lucy apologized.

Dark Angel shrugged, “It’s not ruined. I would have been upset if this had happened a few hours before.” She replied wiggling her eyebrows.

“Oh my God! You had sex with Kara!” Lucy whispered to Dark Angel.

Dark Angel smirked, “So, what if we did? We’re both consenting adults.”

Lucy laughed, “I don’t care if you had sex with Kara. I’m just glad that you finally got laid. Go home and be with Kara.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Dark Angel flew off into the night. She remembered Kara being hungry, so she made a trip to the food truck in Chicago and got a couple of hot dogs for Kara, and veggie dogs for herself. Dark Angel flew back to her apartment and landed quietly in the living room.

Kara came out of the bathroom, “Is everything alright?” She asked.

Dark Angel was at a loss for words as she saw Kara in one of her old police academy shirts, and a tiny pair of underwear. She felt her mouth go dry at the sight in front of her, “It was a regular fire at an abandoned building. No casualties, I stopped by the DEO, and then I went to the food truck in Chicago and picked us up something to eat.” She replied as she rushed to change into her pajamas.

Kara’s stomach growled at the smell of food, “You are the best!”

“Are you saying that because I bring you food or because I am the best?” Maggie asked as she came back into the living room.

“You are the best.” Kara responded, while putting the food on the living room table, “I talked to Sam. She told me to tell you ‘congratulations on the sex’.”

Maggie’s mouth dropped open, “You told Sam that you and I had sex?” She asked in a surprised tone.

Kara giggled, “Yes. Sam called, and she asked me why I was giddy, and I told her that you and I finally did the deed. Sam said it’s about damn time that you got some.” She relayed Sam’s message.

Maggie sat down on the couch, “How am I related to her?” She asked.

Kara shrugged, “Both of your parents were married, and they had Sam, then they had you.” She unwrapped her hot dog and bit into it.

“Smartass, if it weren’t for our sisters, then we probably wouldn’t be where we are now.” Maggie bit into her veggie dog.

“Is that why you saved me that day?” Kara asked between bites.

“The day of the alien attack?” Maggie asked for clarification.

Kara nodded, “Yeah.” She answered.

Maggie smiled, “You were in harm’s way, and I wanted to get you out of there. The White Martian was coming directly towards you, so I swooped in and saved you. You, being Alex’s sister was an added bonus.” She answered honestly.

“It’s funny how we went from you saving me to us dating. The night you and I first met, and you had gone to get dessert. That was no ordinary dessert run, was it? Kara finally questioned.

Maggie shook her head, “No, there was a robbery or something in progress. I went to take care of it but then went to Mexico to get flan. When I came back you were in a rush to get out of there did something happen?” She decided to ask her question. She did not buy Kara and Black Widow.

Kara sighed, “Alex and Sam teased me because I couldn’t stop looking at your ass in those jeans.” She covered her face in embarrassment.

Maggie removed Kara’s hands from her face, “I had a feeling that it was something like that. I was flattered, but I hated that you left so abruptly. I still owe you the date to the aquarium, do you want to go tomorrow?” She asked.

Kara smiled, “I thought you had forgotten, but I want to go to the aquarium with you. We can look at all the marine animals and stuff. Do you think we could take a backstage look at what goes on behind the scenes?” She asked, going behind the scenes had always been a dream of hers.

Maggie grinned, “I think I could arrange that. The aquarium owes Dark Angel a little favor. Consider yourself getting the royal treatment.” She sipped on her beer.

Kara beamed, “You made the happiest woman on the planet.” She hugged Maggie tightly.

“Oof!” Maggie was not expecting to be tackle hugged, “That’s all I want, Kara is to make you happy.”

“I want to make you happy too.”

Maggie smiled, “You do make me happy, Kara.” She replied. Kara did make her happy.

Kara let Maggie go, “Did you have a relationship before me?”

“Yeah, I did. A long time ago. We were engaged to be married at one point in time, but we grew apart, and we broke up.” Maggie gave the short version of her break up with Kate.

“That sucks.” Kara didn’t know what else to say to that, “Her loss is my gain.”

“Yes, it is.” Maggie agreed.

Kara started to yawn she was full and sleep again, “I’m ready to get back in the bed. Are you coming with me?” She asked as she stood up.

Maggie started cleaning up their mess from their late night snack, “I’ll be there in a moment. I am going to straighten up here; then I’ll be there. Keep the bed warm for me.”

“Okay.”

Maggie watched as Kara left the living room and disappeared down the hallway towards the bedroom. She sighed and began cleaning up their paper from their snack. Maggie felt lighter and happier than she had before. She hoped that Alex and Kara’s relationship could be repaired, hell she wanted everyone’s relationship to get back to normal. The Kryptonian still carried guilt for causing the fallout between everyone, and no matter how many times Sam and Kara tell her that it’s not her fault, the guilt remains.

After cleaning up, Maggie headed to her bedroom and changed out of her clothes, and put on her pajamas. She hoped that nothing pressing happened in the next 48 hours all she wanted was some uninterrupted time with Kara.

Maggie woke up with a curtain of blonde hair in her face and being pinned down by Kara’s weight. Her phone was chirping in the distance, so she had to find a way to retrieve it without waking Kara. After a few attempts, she was able to grab her phone and check the message. Sam had asked her about dinner tonight with her and Alex. Maggie had talked to Kara about it, but she hadn’t said anything. She used one hand to text Sam and told her that they would make dinner tonight, but Kara may not be in the best of moods.

“You’re texting too loud,” Kara mumbled groggily.

Maggie moved Kara’s hair out of her face, “How could you hear that? I don’t even have the sound on for typing.”

“The chiming from your phone,” Kara mumbled again.

“It was Sam she was asking about us coming to dinner tonight with her and Alex.” Maggie decided to slip that in while Kara was in between sleep and wakefulness.

Kara huffed, “We can go, but don’t expect me to play happy families with Alex. I am still mad at her.” She moved off of Maggie.

Maggie chuckled, “You know if you keep repeating that you’re mad at her it starts to lose its effect. I don’t think you are mad at her anymore you miss her. You two need to kiss and make up. You and everyone else need to kiss and make up too. They love you and miss you, Kara, and I know on the surface level you miss them.”

Kara sighed she hated that Maggie was right, “Ugh! Did you study psychology?”

“A little, there is so much conflicting information. And Freud sounds like a misogynistic asshole. I don’t understand why everything is so sexual with him. You, humans, are weird” Maggie wrinkled her nose.

“Not all of us are like him, thank you very much,” Kara remarked.

Maggie turned and kissed Kara on the cheek, “You are not like him, you are one of a kind. Are you hungry?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Famished. Are you going to cook us breakfast?”

Maggie shook her head, “Nope. I am going to take you out to breakfast, Dark Angel style.” She grinned.

Kara sat up, “Where are we going to go?”

“It’s a surprise.” Maggie got out of the bed, “So, shower?”

“Just a shower.” Kara agreed.

The shower was more than a shower the shower ended up with Maggie being pushed against the shower wall and Kara between her legs. All Maggie had to say to that was, Kara was a fast fucking learner. She blew her mind and almost had her use her powers, but she was satisfied. Maggie and Kara were sitting in a café in Spain, eating churros, drinking hot chocolate, and enjoying what the country has to offer.

“This is so amazing.” Kara marveled at her surroundings, “You didn’t have to fly me to Spain.”

Maggie sipped her coffee, “It’s one of my places to visit plus, I did promise Maria that I would bring you for a visit. So, here you are. If this is too much, then we’ll stop.”

Kara shook her head, “No! I mean, you don’t have to stop. I like it, but I like low key and simple.” She loved what Maggie had done for her, but she wanted to keep it low key.

“How about special occasions?” Maggie asked.

“Special occasions and that does not mean make up special occasions either.” Kara had a feeling that is what Maggie would do.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “What if it’s a special occasion in another country?”

Kara shook her head, “That’s pushing it, Maggie.” She warned.

“Alright, alright.” Maggie relented, but that doesn’t mean she was giving up, “Would you like to explore a little before we head back for dinner with Alex and Sam?”

Kara smiled, “I would love that. Show me the way.”

Maggie escorted Kara away from the café and showed her the different sights that Spain had to offer. She knew that this is what Kara needed before they had dinner with Alex and Sam. If Kara needs a place to retreat to mentally, then this would be the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Sam and Alex
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo! Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	16. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie finally have dinner with Alex and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, check it! Yeah, I have no excuses lol except for school, and life kept getting in the way. Here is a chapter to make up for my absence.
> 
> For those of ya'll reading Case of The Ex there is an update coming for that story as well.

After the trip from Spain, Kara and Maggie found themselves outside of Alex and Sam’s place. Kara was nervous since this was the first time since Maggie’s reveal that they were going to have dinner. She knew she had nothing to worry about because it was Alex and Sam, but she didn’t want Alex to pretend as if nothing happened between the two of them.

“Relax, babe. It’s going to be a relaxing dinner, you and Alex will work through your issues, and all will be right in the Danvers world.” Maggie tried to reassure Kara.

Kara sighed, “I know, but it’s Alex.” She finished lamely.

Maggie opened up the door to the house, “She’s your sister, and she loves you, and you love her. Think of this dinner as an olive branch between the two of you.”

“Right, an olive branch.” Kara followed Maggie into the house.

Sam greeted them as soon as they entered the house, “Right on time you two. How did you know that dinner was ready?” She asked the couple.

Kara shrugged, “That’s all, Maggie. We just got back from Spain and its dinner time here.” She explained and handed the bottle of wine to Sam.

Sam was impressed, “Spain, huh? I thought that would be fifth date material.” She joked.

“I have to show the lady a good time.” Maggie ignored her sister’s response, “Where is Alex?” She asked looking around for her sister’s other half.

“She had to run to the store and pick up ice cream,” Sam answered.

Kara sighed, “Anything to avoid the awkward tension, right?” She was torn between being disappointed that Alex wasn’t there to greet them and happy that she wasn’t there.

“We didn’t have your favorite ice cream to go with dessert. Alex wanted to make sure that you had it and not rely on Maggie to get it for her. She’s trying, Kara.” Sam told her future sister-in-law.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Kara apologized.

Sam cleared her throat, “Dinner is ready we are waiting for Alex to return. Why don’t we open this bottle of wine and you can tell me all about your trip to Spain?” She suggested.

Kara was thankful for that suggestion and went into the living room where Maggie was already sitting on the couch. She gave her a small smile and sat down beside her girlfriend she was going to need a couple of glasses of wine to get through the night.

“It’s going to be alright, Kara.” Maggie placed a comforting hand on Kara’s thigh.

“I know,” Kara replied.

Sam grabbed three wine glasses and put them on the table before opening the bottle of wine, “What did you do while you were in Spain?” She asked as she poured the dark red liquid into the glasses.

Kara couldn’t wait to talk about her adventures, “We had breakfast at this lovely café which was to die for figuratively, not literally. The food was so delicious, and I would love to go back there again.” She started out talking about breakfast.

“I took Kara to see a lot of the architectural buildings, and she fell in love with Seville Cathedral,” Maggie added on to the story.

Kara reached for her glass of wine, “I really did its such a beautiful country, and I would love to take a longer vacation there to take it all in. The people are friendly there, and I did not know that Maggie was fluent in Spanish. I mean, wow.” She was amazed at how Maggie was able to speak the language.

Sam chuckled, “We have to be well versed in all the languages. Maybe, Maggie could teach you a few things.” The double meaning was implied.

Kara blushed, “Yeah…I told Maggie that we don’t have to go to all these different places because I like simple things.”

“I was able to compromise special occasions, so that is a win in my book.” Maggie drunk her wine.

The door opened, and Alex entered the house, “Sorry, I’m late, but I had to go all over the city to find Kara’s ice cream…Kara.” She trailed off as she saw Maggie and Kara sitting on the couch, “I didn’t expect you two to be here yet.”

Kara shrugged, “Well, here we are.” She answered touched that Alex had gone through all the trouble to find her ice cream.

“Maggie and Kara were telling me about their trip to Spain. Why don’t you put the ice cream in the freezer and have a glass of wine with us and let Maggie and Kara finish telling their story?

Alex nodded, “Okay.” She went and took the ice cream to the kitchen and put it in the freezer. Alex took a few deep breaths and went back into the living room, “So, Spain. How was it?”

“It was beautiful; I think Kara had a much better time than I did. Didn’t you, Kara?” Maggie asked her girlfriend.

Kara knew what Maggie was trying to do, “I did. It’s a beautiful country; we visited Seville, and a few other places while we were there. I’ve taken a lot of pictures if you would like to see them.” She pulled out her phone and handed it to Sam for her and Alex to see the pictures.

“We are going to go back again in the future, but I think Kara would rather have her feet on the ground for right now. I think I might be able to convince her some other time.” Maggie tried to cut through the tension in the room.

“Wow, those are some great pictures you took, and the places that you visited are beautiful. Did you pick up Spanish?” Alex asked as she handed Kara back her phone.

Kara shook her head, “No, not really, but Maggie said she would teach me.” She answered and took back her phone.

“I’m sure Maggie will be a great teacher.” Sam gushed about her sister, “On that note, we should eat before the food gets cold. Maggie, do you want to help me in the kitchen?” She asked her sister.

Maggie stood up, “I wouldn’t mind helping at all.” She followed Sam into the kitchen.

Once Maggie and Sam were gone an awkward silence fell in the living room. Kara didn’t know what to say, and she could tell that Alex was at a loss as well.

“How have you been, Kara?” Alex decided to make small talk.

“I’ve been doing great. How have you been, Alex?” Kara asked in kind.

Alex laughed nervously, “Uh, I’ve been doing alright. Helping keep the city safe and stuff.”

Kara nodded and sipped her wine, “That’s good. Why did you not tell me that you and Maggie had words?” She ripped the band-aid off.

“I was upset at the time, Kara. I didn’t know that she was going to take what I said to heart. I didn’t want to cause you any more pain then you were experiencing. You were hurt when Maggie disappeared, and I felt guilty for her leaving. I couldn’t have you hate me more than you already had.” Alex explained why she didn’t tell Kara about her and Maggie.

Kara crossed her arms, “Really?! That’s what you’re going with as an explanation? You didn’t want me to hate you? You withheld information from me. If you had told me, I would have been pissed off, but I would have gotten over it because I knew why Maggie disappeared like she did. I cried for her, Alex. What you did was selfish, and you broke my heart. I know you meant well, but that was still no excuse.” She was not going to let Alex get off that easily.

“I made a mistake, and I am sorry for causing you so much pain, Kara. What else do you need me to do? Cut my finger and sign my soul over to you in blood? Tell me what I can do to make things right between us.” Alex pleaded.

Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “I don’t know, Alex. I honestly don’t know.” She replied.

“Dinner is ready to eat,” Sam announced.

Kara sighed and grabbed her wine glass and went to the table, “Everything looks so good, Sam. I’ve never had enchiladas before.”

“Sam’s enchiladas are to die for.” Alex gushed about her girlfriend’s food.

“I’ve made two kinds. The black bean is over there on the right, and the meat is on the left. We also have a taco salad to go with it.” Sam explained the dishes, “Sit down and eat.”

Kara sat down next to Maggie, while Sam and Alex sat on the opposite ends of the table. The table was not that big, so it was still an intimate dinner with the four of them. Plates were fixed, and wine was poured. Dinner was quiet save for the silverware scraping against the plate.

“What are your plans after dinner?” Sam asked breaking the silence.

Kara looked at Maggie, “I’m not sure. We’ll probably go home and relax. Maggie is full of surprises.”

Maggie smirked, “That I am. How are things at work, Sam?”

“Eh, it’s work. Since Lena is out of the country, everything is on my shoulders, but I make sure the business is still afloat. I’m sure she will be proud when she comes back from London.” Sam answered. She liked being in charge of everything it was a big power trip and a boost to her ego.

Alex smiled, “She left everything in your capable hands.”

“I hate to brag, but that is true.” Sam patted herself on the back.

“How is work, Kara? I saw that you published your article.” Alex tried to engage Kara in conversation.

Kara reached for her wine glass, “Work is work. Cat is still on my ass, but I am sure my article won her over.” She answered.

“How can it not? It was well written, had quotes from everyone you interviewed and you argued your points very well.” Sam had read the article and was impressed at how concise and thorough Kara was with her writing.

“I try.” Kara tried not to blush.

Maggie rubbed Kara’s hand, “She’s so modest.”

Alex agreed, “That she is.”

The table fell into silence again no one was sure as to what the next topic was going to be.

“I’m tired of this.” Sam stated abruptly, “You and Kara need to talk and have it out. This dinner was supposed to be a way to bring you two together, but you both are so stubborn.” She threw her napkin on the table.

Kara had never seen this side of Sam before, “I’m sorry, but it’s hard to have a conversation when my sister broke my heart.” She stated.

Maggie was growing frustrated, “Sam and I are going out. You and Alex are going to work your shit out. I love you Kara, and I love you, Alex. You two love each other and miss each other. I want you two to get to the root of the problem and fix your relationship. It may not happen overnight, but this would be the beginning.” She stood up from the table but not before kissing Kara on her cheek.

Sam stood up, “You two will clean the kitchen up while you’re at it. Teamwork at its best.” She kissed Alex on the cheek and followed Maggie’s lead and left Kara and Alex alone.

Kara sighed as the door closed signaling that they were alone in the house. They made no move to get up from the table or even clean up the kitchen. The silence stretched on for what seemed like hours, but it was only five minutes.

“One of us is going to have to talk,” Alex stated.

Kara shrugged, “I have nothing to say to you. You were the one who lied and didn’t tell me about what happened between you and Maggie. Did you want to keep us apart or something? Do I not deserve to be happy?” She asked.

“I didn’t want to keep the two of you apart. You were missing Kara, and it was Dark Angel’s fault that you were taken. I was upset because you’re my sister and I love you. You were in danger, and there was nothing I could do to find you or protect you. You being with Dark Angel put a target on your back. Now that everyone knows that you and Dark Angel are together you could be put in danger.” Alex explained why she did what she did with Dark Angel.

“There is danger everywhere, Alex. I was nearly trampled on at the rally for Senator Crane by a White Martian. If it weren’t for Dark Angel, then I wouldn’t be here. She's saved me more times than she’s put me in danger. A deranged psycho chick kidnapped me and put me in a box all because she wanted her girlfriend out of jail. Dark Angel saved me from her, and no one knew how that scenario was going to play out. I love Maggie, and she makes me so freaking happy. Then the whole thing with Maggie being Dark Angel and everyone lying to me, yeah that went over well.” Kara let the words flow from her.

Alex knew that Dark Angel had saved Kara more than once, but she was upset and angry her behavior was justified, “It’s my responsibility to look out for you, Kara. I was looking out for you. I was angry, worried and upset by you being taken away. We did not know where you were or what happened to you. I’m thankful for Maggie and Dark Angel, but I can’t lose you. I thought if Maggie were gone you would be better off, but then I realized that it wasn’t for the best. Then not telling you about Maggie being Dark Angel was not my secret to tell. I told her to come clean to you, and she did eventually. So, you can’t fault me or anyone else for us not saying anything.” She defended herself.

Kara knew this conversation was not going to go anywhere, “It is what it is. It happened, and there is nothing that anyone can do about it. You’re my sister, Alex and I love you, but you can’t shield me from everything in the world. I’m old enough to handle myself and make my own decisions. My relationship with Maggie is something that I finally have control over in my life. You’re going to have to accept that, Alex.” She stood up from the table and started cleaning up the plates.

Alex rubbed her face with her hand she knew Kara was right, “I’m sorry, Kara. I will do better, I promise. You’re my little sister, and no matter how old you get I will still look out for you. I’m happy that you found happiness in Maggie she’s good for you and you’re good for her.” She stood up and helped Kara clean off the table.

“Trust me and my judgment and trust in Maggie and Dark Angel to keep me out of harm’s way.” Kara had told Alex.

“I trust you, Kara. I trust Maggie too, but you know, try to stay out of trouble.” Alex tried to joke.

Kara smiled, “Trouble is my middle name.”

Alex moved over to Kara and stood in front of her, “Are we going to be okay?”

“We’re going to be okay. I do have one request; please do not interfere in my relationship like this again.” Kara told her sister.

Alex crossed her heart, “I promise. Can I have a hug?” She asked holding out her arms.

Kara smiled, “I think I can arrange that.” She held out her arms and embraced Alex in a warm hug.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two sisters let each other go; it was going to take a while for them to get back to where they were before, but they were halfway there. They put up the food and finished cleaning up the kitchen when Sam and Maggie returned.

“The house is intact. I guess World War III was averted.” Sam looked around the kitchen and saw everything in order.

“Are you two good?” Maggie asked looking between Kara and Alex.

Kara nodded, “We’re good. We talked had it out and came to an agreement.”

“I am glad. Let’s have some dessert and salvage the rest of the night.” Sam suggested.

“I can go for dessert.” Maggie found herself hungry again.

Alex smirked, “I’m sure you could.”

Maggie smirked, “This is the first dessert, Kara will be my second.” She couldn’t help herself.

Kara hit Maggie on the arm, “Could you not?”

“It’s not a bad thing. I mean, you did call me after you and Maggie had sex.” Sam wanted to have a little fun.

Alex’s eyebrows went up, “Wait? Kara called you after she and Maggie had sex?” She did not know this.

“Oh, yeah. It was a big deal for Kara, and she needed someone to talk to, and she chose me. It was a little weird because Maggie is my sister, but I listened.” Sam replied.

Maggie shook her head, “I still can’t believe you called my sister.”

Kara shrugged, “She was the only one I was talking to at the time.” She shot back at Alex.

“Touché.” Alex conceded.

The talk of Kara and Maggie’s sex life was shelved, and dessert was had. Kara had to admit that the chocolate lava cake was on point and that Sam was a Godsend in the kitchen. Maggie was too, but Kara feels that Sam’s food has a little something extra to it.

They were in the middle of watching a movie when Alex’s phone went off, “I’m needed in the office.” She did not want to leave.

Maggie’s phone chimed, “It must be big because I was called in as well.” She sighed, “I’m sorry, Kara. Meet me at home later?”

Kara nodded, “Go save the world, Dark Angel.” She kissed her girlfriend goodbye.

Alex looked at Kara, “Raincheck and sister night soon?” She asked.

Kara applauded Alex for her effort, “Bring the pizza and potstickers; then it’s a date.” She would get food out of this meeting.

“You got it,” Alex replied before kissing Sam and leaving the house.

Sam sighed, “It’s just you and me kid. Do you feel up to keeping me company?” She asked Kara.

“I don’t see why not. You are one of my favorite people. When are you and Alex going to get married?” Kara asked the question that had been on her mind for a while now.

“I honestly don’t know. I thought about popping the question, but something always looms on the horizon. I’ve had the ring for over five months now.” Sam answered the question honestly.

Kara was excited, “You were going to ask Alex to marry you? That is so awesome, Sam. You’ll be my sister-in-law. You already are my sister-in-law technically because you and Alex have been dating for a long time, and well…I’m with Maggie, so it checks out. The right time does not exist, Sam. Pop the question when you want to it doesn’t have to be some grand gesture or in front of a lot of people. Be like Nike and ‘Just Do It’.”

Sam threw a pillow at Kara, “Did anyone ever tell you that you are such a gigantic dork?”

Kara caught the pillow, “Yeah, and I am proud of it. Your sister likes it.”

“I know she does. I have to say you are good for her, Kara. Maggie had been broody since her break up with Kate, but you, you changed that. I knew she was sweet on you after she saved you from the White Martian. And the night she met you as not Dark Angel, she couldn’t stop talking about you. I know you’re not the one to go around breaking hearts, but as you told me, don’t hurt my sister or break her heart. I will end you.” Sam told Kara honestly.

Kara swallowed, “I believe that. I’m not going to break her heart if anything, I am scared she is going to break mine again.” She replied to Sam. The thought of Maggie breaking her heart again had weighed heavily in the back of her mind.

Sam moved closer to Kara, “Maggie is not a heartbreaker. I’m not defending her actions by any means, but she was left with no choice. Alex obliterated her and then your kidnapping and being held hostage because of her made her feel guilty. She was trying to protect you, Kara; it wasn’t out of malice, and it wasn’t out of spite. Maggie thought she was doing what was best for you. Believe me; I had to listen to her cry and moan about you. She was brooding so much she put Batman to shame, and I didn’t think that was possible. I saw what was going on with her as I saw what was going on with you.”

Kara sighed, “Yeah, you’re her sister, of course, you saw it, but you never said anything.”

“No, I did not because it was between you and Maggie. The only thing I did was mediate between Alex and Maggie. I encouraged her to come out to you as Dark Angel, and she did that, not for her, but for you. That woman loves you, Kara and you her. Don’t let that fear of her breaking your heart hold you back, because that would break her heart as well.” Sam knew what Maggie was struggling with, and she wanted to enlighten Kara to her sister’s struggles.

Kara took in everything that Sam was saying. She knew her sister better than she did about Maggie, “I don’t want to break her heart, Sam. I want to love her and have her love me.”

“That’s not a problem because she loves you,” Sam reassured Kara.

Kara felt relief wash over her after listening to Sam. She mended the fences with Alex, and now she needed to mend the fence between herself and the others. It was time to bring their misfit family together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They made up it's so beautiful and now we will have Kara extending the olive branch to the rest of the family.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


	17. That's What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes up with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, we are coming down to the final stretch of this story. It was fun to write and gave me a chance to challenge myself.
> 
> This chapter had a lot more angst then I intended it to have, but I have angsty feelings right now, so this is my way of working through them. I promise that Maggie and Kara are going to get a happy ending. I'm not cruel.

Kara moved about her apartment nervously she had invited her friends over to talk and to make peace with them. She wouldn’t have agreed to it if it wasn’t for Maggie’s insistence since Kara made peace with Alex. Maggie pointed out that she needed to mend the fences between her friends. Kara agreed with her girlfriend and decided to invite them over to talk and clear the air between them. Her relationship with Alex was getting back on track, but Kara wasn’t giving her sister a hard time. Kara had finished putting the drinks on ice when there was a knock at her door. She went to open it to see Lucy, James, and Winn standing there together. Kara noticed that Vasquez was missing.

“Hey guys, come on in.” Kara opened the door for her friends to enter, “Where is Vasquez?”

Lucy removed her jacket, “She had to cover the satellites, so it’s just us three.” She answered the question.

“Thank you for coming,” Kara told the group.

“You call, and we come running.” James quipped.

Kara chuckled, “That you do. I have drinks and snacks. The pizza should be here in a little bit.” She closed the door behind her friends.

“Why do I feel like this is our last supper?” Winn asked.

Kara smirked, “Because it may be your last supper.” She joked.

“Don’t joke about that, Kara,” Winn told her.

Kara smirked, “You’re too easy sometimes. Sit down so we can get into why I invited you all over tonight.” Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out where there was a message from Maggie. Kara smiled when she read it _‘You can do this. I love you.’_

“Maggie?” Lucy asked.

Kara blushed, “Uh huh. How did you know?” She asked.

“Only Maggie could make you smile that bright,” James commented.

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah, she can. Anyway, I called you over here so we can talk. I was pretty upset when I found out that you all knew about Maggie’s secret identity, and didn’t tell me. I forgive you for that because it wasn’t your secret to tell, and I appreciate that you cared about Maggie enough to not say anything about who she was. You were good friends, and I can forgive you for that.” She got the easiest part out of the way.

“We should be apologizing to you about not telling you. It was hard for me to look you in the face every day and not be able to tell you that Maggie was Dark Angel, but it wasn’t my place to say.” Lucy explained her stance.

“I’m sorry too, Kara. I didn’t want to keep this from you either. You were far gone on Maggie, and Dark Angel was a close second. I felt guilty for lying to you.” James apologized as well.

“Yeah, what these two said. I would have told you, but that would be betraying Maggie’s confidence. I also knew that it would hurt more coming from me, then Maggie.” Winn apologized.

Kara smiled, “You guys are the best, but keep something from me again, and I will make your life hell which brings us to the argument that Alex and Dark Angel had. The argument that happened when I was kidnapped by the bitch with psycho tendencies. James, I am not directing this towards you, because you were not there. This is more for Lucy and Winn. You two knew what happened between Alex and Dark Angel. You knew how sad and depressed I was when she disappeared, but you two stayed quiet. Why? You saw how her being away affected me in the long run. Did Alex threaten you with bodily harm?” She pinned Lucy and Winn with a hard stare.

Lucy tried not to squirm in her seat, “I thought Alex would have told you. I didn’t want to get involved with what was going on.” She did not need that mountain of drama in her life.

Winn sighed, “I didn’t want you to be upset with Alex. She already felt guilty for what happened the night you were kidnapped. I should have told you but then you would have been upset with Alex, and I know she is the most important person to you.” He loved Alex and Kara both.

Kara sighs, “I get that, but you should have said something. I wouldn’t be upset with you two it would have been between Alex and me. I’m not saying what you two was right, but you could have told me something to help me understand why my girlfriend and her counterpart disappeared out of my life.” She was hurt that they didn’t say anything.

“We’re sorry, Kara. Can you forgive us?” James asked.

Kara pretended to think about it, “I forgive you. My threat still stands if you keep anything from me again, I will make your life a living hell. Let’s hug it out.” She held out her arms.

“Well take it.” Lucy agreed as she launched herself in Kara’s arms.

Kara found herself surrounded by her friends and she felt a sense of relief. She would have to thank Cat for giving her the extra push she needed to talk to her friends.

“Oxygen, becoming an issue,” Kara stated as she felt everyone pressing on her body.

Lucy, James and Winn let go of Kara, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Kara straightened her clothes out. There was a knock at the door that might be the pizza. She ran over to the door and it was indeed pizza. Kara tipped the delivery driver and took the boxes of pizza.

“It’s a pizza party.” Winn cheered.

Kara put the pizzas on the dining room table, “Uh huh. We can eat pizza and catch up on each other’s lives.”

“There is so much to tell you.” James started out.

“Same here,” Kara stated.

Lucy looked at Kara, “Does this catch up have to do with you and Maggie?” She asked immediately.

Kara blushed, “Something like that.” She answered coyly.

“Did you and Maggie finally have sex?” Winn blurted out unable to contain his excitement.

Kara shrugged, “Maybe. Why do you ask?”

Lucy chuckled, “You and Maggie so had sex. How was it? Did you get hurt? I mean, she’s super strong. I’m surprised your vagina is still intact.” She was not one to beat around the bush.

“Lucy!” James looked at his friend.

Lucy shrugged, “What? I asked the questions that you were probably dying to know.” She bit into a piece of pizza.

Kara put her hand on her face and shook her head, “The sex was great for my first time and Maggie was gentle and took her time. She may be super strong, but when it comes to the human touch, she’s a lot gentler.” She couldn’t help but smile at the memory of her and Maggie together.

“Congrats on the sex.” Winn couldn’t help himself.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Winn.” James smiled at his boyfriend.

Kara sighed, “Tell me what’s new in your lives.” She put the focus back on her friends.

“Well, Vasquez and I are looking for a house together. We’re finally being adults and going to move in with each other.” Lucy stated with pride. They’ve been together for two years and it was time to take it to the next level.

“How is that different from what you and Vasquez have now? You both are practically living together.” Kara stated.

Lucy chuckled, “Yes, we are, but we will be moving into a place that is both of ours. That’s the difference.” She explained.

Kara raised her bottle of cider, “Congrats to you and Vasquez both.” She was happy for her friend.

“James and I are looking into getting a dog to add to our family. It’s time to add a four legged creature into our lives.” Winn announced.

“You’re going to be proud parents to a fur baby. Do you know what kind of dog you’re going to get?” Kara asked.

James shrugged, “We’re not sure. We’re torn between a golden retriever or a Labrador retriever.”

“We’re open to any other kind though, but a golden retriever is high on the list. What about you and Maggie?” James asked.

“What about us? We just started dating and getting to know each other. It’s too soon to talk about moving in together, and getting a dog. I recently started staying at her place.” Kara did not want to move too fast with Maggie. They were enjoying each other’s company and it was nice to be with someone who knew what she wanted in life.

“Kara is taking her time which is a good thing. She’s in her first relationship since Mike, and she’s happy.” James was happy that Kara was happy.

“I’m insanely happy. I have to remind myself that it’s not going to be taken away from me. I’m not used to having nice things.” Kara admitted freely.

“Your girlfriend is a goddess among men, so she is not going to be taken from you.” Winn reminded Kara.

Kara knows that, but she’s not immortal, “I know and I am going to enjoy Maggie for as long as I can.” She pushed the dark thoughts from her head.

“I’m sure you are.” Lucy joked, “Now, I know why Maggie has been on cloud nine around the DEO. She used to be stoic and broody, now she makes jokes and smile. It’s a little weird, but we take it.”

“She’s never broody or stoic around me. She’s all smiles and makes jokes.” James never saw Maggie broody or stoic, unless something was bothering her.

“That’s because you’re pals with the big guy.” Winn retorted.

James shrugged, “There is that.”

Lucy and Winn’s phone went off, “Looks like we’re needed at the DEO. Sorry to cut this short, Kara.” Lucy got up.

“Yeah, we can deny work.” Winn stood up as well.

Kara nodded, “Nope, you can’t. We can get together again soon. Maybe all of us can get together barring the end of the world.” She joked.

“Don’t joke about things like that, Kara.” James told his friend.

Kara laughed, “No making jokes about the end of the world.”

She ushered her friends out the door and began cleaning up everything and putting the pizza in the refrigerator. Kara had pulled out her laptop and began checking her emails and catch up on any correspondence that she missed. Once she was finished with that, Kara decided to watch a classic movie on TCM to keep her mind from worrying about her girlfriend. The movie Casablanca was on, but she was hardly paying attention to it, Kara’s mind kept thinking about Maggie and what kind of future they could possibly have together. She was human, Maggie was immortal for the most part. When she died Maggie would still be living. Could she handle Maggie saving the world twenty-four-seven? There were a lot of what if’s at play in her mind, and Kara was worrying herself like crazy about what was going to happen.

“Ugh!” Kara screamed into her empty apartment.

“Is everything okay?” Dark Angel asked as she flew into Kara’s window.

Kara jumped startled by the presence of her girlfriend, “Yeah, you should really make noise when you are entering the room.”

Dark Angel looked sheepish, “Sorry, about that I didn’t mean to startle you, Kara. You seem kind of frustrated.” She pointed out her girlfriend’s mood.

Kara sighed, “I was having a lot of thoughts. You can change out of your suit, you know.”

“I know and I will.” Dark Angel replied.

“Did you have the city?” Kara asked.

Dark Angel smiled cockily, “Of course I did. Then Detective Sawyer had to give an interview, because she is that damn good.” She made long strides over to Kara and placed a kiss on her lips.

“Just what I needed.” Kara grinned.

Dark Angel went to change out of her suit, “How was your evening with James, Lucy, and Winn. I know it was cut short due to an alien crisis.” She asked as she changed out of her suit and into comfortable clothes.

“We were able to have a couple of slices of pizza and we got all the heavy stuff out of the way. We made up, and all is right in the world. It’s going to take a moment for the trust to be built up again, but we’ll get to where we used to be.” Kara answered as she watched Maggie sit down on the couch next to her.

Maggie smiled, “I’m glad. I got tired of seeing the lost puppy dog looks of Lucy and Winn. Seeing their faces like that was not the highlight of my day. Are you and James cool?” She asked after her friend.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I think I was madder at him for not telling me who you were. I couldn’t be mad at him for not telling me who you are, and not for telling me about you and Alex. He was not there for that, and it wasn’t fair to be mad at him because of Lucy, Winn, and Alex.” She was proud of her growth.

Maggie smiled, “That’s my girl.” She wrapped her arm around Kara and held her close. “Are you going to tell me what has you so frustrated?” Maggie asked again.

Kara sighed, “It’s silly. I was thinking about the future and what it would mean for us. I mean, you’re immortal and can live forever. You’ll out live me. I don’t even know if you want to get married, if you want to have kids. Hell, I don’t even know if we’re going to be together in the future.” She spilled her thoughts onto Maggie.

Maggie was a little alarmed, but she knew that Kara’s thoughts were valid, “I am happy to learn that I’m not the only one thinking about the future. I’m not immortal, I only age differently than people on earth. I do know if I get too much sun, I can die from solar radiation. If I am still alive, while you are gone, then I would never be able to love anyone again. I mean, not as much as I love you. It wouldn’t be fair for the person I end up with, or me. I was not sent to earth to fall in love and have a family, but I fell in love and the possibility of marrying had crossed my mind.”

“What about kids?” Kara asked.

Maggie was afraid to give a truthful answer, but she knew she had to be, “I don’t want kids, Kara.” She stated in a gentle tone.

“Oh,” Kara replied unsure of how to respond to Maggie’s statement.

“Do you want kids, Kara?” Maggie had to ask after hearing Kara’s response.

Kara shrugged, “Honestly, I don’t know. I never thought about it, to be honest.” She answered honestly.

Maggie left the topic of kids alone for right now, “We’ll revisit this conversation later. Is there anything else on your mind?” She asked.

“How to keep myself from worrying when you’re out in the field or saving National City from a threat. It scares me every time you go out that door. I think back at the time where you fought the alien, and how battered you were. Then there are times where you may get shot. I know you’re bullet proof, but others do not. I know it’s the nature of your job, but it still worries me.” Kara answered the question. She hated being vulnerable but with Maggie, it came naturally.

Maggie held Kara close and kissed the back of her head, “I may get hurt, but you’ll never have to worry about losing me. I’m with you forever, Kara as long as you’ll have me.”

“I want you forever.” Kara replied honestly, because she did want Maggie forever.

“Then we’ll have forever.” Maggie agreed, “I went ring shopping with Sam the other day to pick out Alex’s ring. It’s very beautiful.” She switched to a happier topic.

Kara giggled, “Alex and I have plans to go ring shopping for Sam’s ring. She’s thinking of asking Sam to marry her.”

“Sam is going to ask Alex to marry her. I hope they don’t do it at the same time.” Maggie thought that would be weird.

Kara smirked, “It would be sweet because they were both thinking about it. Our sisters are so in love with each other. Do you think we’ll ever be as bad as them?” She asked.

“Nah, we’re too chill for that.” Maggie shook her head.

“Are you hungry? There is a lot of pizza in there. I think there is a vegetarian on in there.” Kara didn’t know if she ordered one or not.

Maggie sighed in contentment, “I’m where I want to be. Eating can come later, unless you are on the menu tonight.” She flirted.

Kara bit her lip, “You’ll have to find out.” She flirted back.

Kara found herself being taken to her bed and she knew that Maggie had found out that she was on the menu tonight. She didn't mind though because Maggie was always satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter we have Alex and Sam's engagement. Kara and Maggie being cute.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is done! (Yay!!!) Let me know what you think. I will post the next chapter when I have at least one more chapter written.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron ;-)


End file.
